Wild Stallion and The Mist
by Layabout Thomas
Summary: Cover art by Celine Chapus. Kasumi's rather calm life is turned upside down when two visitors from China arrive with a strange secret. AU Ranma X Kasumi story.
1. Enter the Saotome Heir

**Wild Stallion and The Mist**

**A Ranma Fanfiction**

**By Layabout Thomas**

**Based on the works of Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Author's notes**

It's been a while since I posted anything here on , but here I am, back in the Ranma Fanfic kick again. I'll admit that I hope I can still do this. As you can tell from the title, this story will pair Ranma with the eldest Tendo sister from the beginning. I've always been a fan of this pairing as it has some potential.

A very big thank you to rewind gone nuts for helping me edit this chapter. Finally, another big thank you to Celine Chapus for the cover art.

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter the Saotome Heir – A Promise between Friends**

* * *

Kasumi sighed as she looked out the window from her room, staring at what stars she could see in the cloudy, night sky due to being rainy earlier in the day. It had been a long day for her at the Tendo Dojo and she was glad that she could get some rest. Normally, Kasumi would begin the day with bath, then minutes later, prepare breakfast for her father and two younger sisters. After that, Kasumi would take care of the laundry and clean all the rooms in the home. Then she would dust the furniture, clean the nearby dojo and plan the afternoon lunch. If needed, she would go shopping for more food and come home just in time to prepare dinner for her family. After dinner, Kasumi would take a bath and finally, go to her room, put on her nightgown and lay down on her bed. Kasumi would let the sleep take her and prepare for another day being the caretaker of the Tendo home.

Today was not like any other day, though. This night, Kasumi couldn't sleep as thoughts of what happened during the day wouldn't let her rest. Running a hand through her long, brown hair, she wondered how her normally mundane life had changed.

Since her mother passed away years before, Kasumi Tendo had taken the role of the caretaker of the household. Her role had made her life pretty routine and she had to give up going to college in favor of taking care of the family. It was a big sacrifice for the eldest Tendo daughter, but in her mind, no sacrifice was too great for the Tendo family as far as she was concerned.

Of course, sacrificing her single life in order to fulfill a family promise was not something she saw herself doing today.

Kasumi let out another sigh when she heard a sneeze from outside. She popped her head out the window and looked out in the yard and called out, "Who's out there!?"

"It's just me, Kasumi," responded a young male voice.

Kasumi looked up towards the roof. Though she couldn't see anyone, she could tell who it was.

"Ranma, how long have you been up there?" Kasumi asked.

"All day," Ranma answered.

"Well, come down from there. You'll catch a cold."

"Kinda figured I wasn't welcome."

"Well, I'm welcoming you to my room, so get down from there."

Kasumi heard Ranma letting out a breath and she almost let out a scream when she saw him hang upside down from her window. She stepped back to give him some space and Ranma grabbed the upper frame and flipped inside her room. As soon as Ranma straightened up, Kasumi got a good look at the young man. He was well built and was just as tall as her and he had a handsome, boyish face. His black hair was done up in a pigtail and he wore a red Chinese style shirt and black pants. Kasumi regarded him with a warm smile but it faltered when Ranma tilted his head down in shame, not wanting to look at her.

"I'm really sorry about this, Ms. Tendo," Ranma said with a sad tone.

"Kasumi," Kasumi corrected the young man. "And Ranma, none of this is your fault."

"Like hell it's not!" Ranma shouted and realized what he had done. He shook his head and said, "Sorry. It's just…why, Kasumi? You didn't have to do what you did. I'm only a burden."

"Because you deserved a roof over your head, Ranma," Kasumi assured him as she got closer to Ranma, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know how long it's been since you had a place you could call home, but I wasn't going to let my sisters kick you out because of your condition. You and your father are guests in the Tendo home and I wouldn't be a good hostess if I let you two go out on bad terms, do you understand me?"

Ranma titled his head back up. Try as he might, he couldn't help smile as he looked at Kasumi. He also couldn't deny how beautiful the young woman looked. That smile only accentuated her angelic face and Ranma couldn't help but be taken with it. He truly wanted to believe that everything was going to be alright, but the nagging thought in the back of his mind just made him feel like something was going to go wrong. Ranma looked away, not wanting to face Kasumi.

"Did you really have to get engaged to me in order for me to stay?" asked Ranma, his sad tone returning.

Kasumi sighed as she began to look back on the events of the last few hours.

* * *

**_Earlier that day..._**

* * *

"Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!"

Kasumi had been in the kitchen, chopping vegetables when she heard her father's voice. In no time, her father, Soun Tendo, a man in his mid-forties with long black hair, thin mustache and wearing a brown gi, appeared at the kitchen entrance with a postcard in hand, tears in eyes. Judging from her father's emotional state, Kasumi assumed that he had something big to tell them. She put down her chopping knife and wiped her hands on her apron and approached her father.

"What is it, father?" Kasumi asked curiously.

"I'll tell you all once we're all here!" Sound answered happily before leaving and calling out, "Nabiki! Akane! An old friend and his son are coming over!"

Kasumi blinked before she turned off the stove and made her way towards the living room. She straightened her brown hair before she knelt at the table. After making sure there were no wrinkles on her clothes, Kasumi was satisfied that she at least looked presentable for her father's guests. She glanced back at the kitchen and sighed, wishing she could least had prepared something for the guests.

Kasumi didn't have to wait long as her father led her two younger sisters into the living room. Kneeling beside her was her middle younger sister, Nabiki. She had short brown hair, was wearing a sleeveless top and short shorts that really showed off her legs. Kasumi could tell that Nabiki was happy about what her father had to say, though she suspected it had more to with her father's friend having a son. She had to admit that she was curious as well. She did love meeting new people and hopefully her father's friend and son was of the good sort.

Kneeling beside Nabiki was the youngest of the Tendo sisters, Akane. She had long black hair, was wearing a tan gi and was sporting a frown on her face. It didn't take a genius to see that Akane wasn't pleased about having a boy come over. From what Kasumi knew, her littlest sister had grown to despise boys, especially the ones at Furinkan High. Still, Kasumi was glad that Akane was one that could take care of herself since she is the heir to Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. She just hoped that clearer heads would prevail once everyone got to know the guests.

"I have some great news," Soun announced as he knelt down at the head of the table. "My old friend and training partner Genma is bringing his son Ranma over so you girls can meet him."

"What for?" Akane asked flatly with an annoyed frown.

"Well, many years ago Genma and I made an agreement," Soun started to explain. "If one of you were to marry Ranma, then the Tendo and Saotome Schools will unite, securing the legacy of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Akane angrily shouted as she stood up in protest. "One of us is becoming a fiance!? Don't we have a say in this!?"

"Akane's right, father," Kasumi said disapprovingly. "None of us have ever met this Ranma."

"That's easily fixed," Soun assured as he waved the postcard. "We'll be meeting them soon and I want you all to make Genma and Ranma feel right at home. They've been through China recently on a training journey, so I'm sure we can learn a lot from them."

"I doubt it," Akane scoffed.

"Ooh, China!" Nabiki gleefully said as she clasped her hands together. "So out with it, daddy. Is Ranma cute?"

"He's not too young, is he?" Kasumi inquired. "Young men are so...young."

Soun laughed heartily, which made Kasumi curious if her father knew Ranma already. Though she hadn't dated in a long time, Kasumi did have her standards for an ideal mate. To her, age and maturity should go hand in hand and it certainly wouldn't do if her would be suitor was a child in mind with ill manners. Then again, she has met men who were older than her that never reached a level of maturity that was asked of them. Looking at Nabiki's expression of joy and curiosity, Kasumi decided to keep an open mind. Maybe father had some inkling of who this Ranma was. He obviously had been keeping in touch with Ranma's father over the years and he was inviting him and his son to stay for a bit.

As soon as Soun stopped laughing, he responded, "No idea."

"No idea?" Nabiki reacted flatly with a raised eyebrow.

"I've never met him," said Soun.

"Well, that's just perfect," Akane said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes up.

'Oh, father,' thought Kasumi, closing her and shaking her head in disappointment.

"Hey, Soun!" a voice bellowed from the outside. "Come on out here! It's your buddy, Genma!"

"They're here," Sound cheered as he got to his feet and made his way towards the house entrance. "Genma, my old friend! How long has it been!?"

"I do hope Ranma's cute," Nabiki said hopefully as she followed her father.

"Of all things to get excited about," muttered Akane. "Boys...who needs'em?"

'I do hope he's older,' Kasumi thought as she rose up and straightened out her dress and her hair again. 'Or at least well mannered and mature.'

Following her family out, Kasumi saw her father greeted with a hug by a rotund man with a tattered white gi, round glasses and a white bandanna. She couldn't help but feel happy for her father as he and his friend hugged each other. It had probably been years since these two have seen each other and Kasumi hasn't seen her father this happy in a long time.

Kasumi then turned her attention to the other guest, namely the young man Nabiki was gushing over. Giving him a once over, Kasumi could tell that this Ranma was a bit young, though not too young. She could also tell from his muscles that whatever martial arts training Genma had put him through had paid off. His Chinese style clothes, much like Genma's, were a bit worn, probably from all the traveling they did. All in all, Kasumi had to admit that this Ranma Saotome was put together well, also putting in stock that his boyish face did make him look cute.

Ranma had glanced up to Kasumi and the homemaker noted that the young man was staring at her. She smiled and gave him a small bow before giving him a smile and a wave. Ranma rubbed the back of his head, letting out a nervous laugh at Kasumi's reaction. This attracted Nabiki's attention, who proceeded to drag Ranma inside the house.

"Come, Genma!" Soun said as he led his friend inside the house. "We have much to discuss!"

"Still got that sake I like?" asked Genma hopefully.

"Never change, Saotome, never change," Soun laughed.

Taking the obvious cue, Kasumi dashed towards the kitchen to fetch refreshments for her family and guests.

* * *

After serving the guests and her family their refreshments, Kasumi knelt next to her two sisters at the table with the Saotomes kneeling on the other side. Soun knelt at the head of the table, taking a sip of his sake and savoring it. The Tendo patriarch cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane...this is my old friend..." Soun introduced.

"Genma Saotome," Genma bowed. "And this here is my son, age sixteen…"

"Ranma," Ranma greeted as he bowed as well.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Kasumi said politely.

"Very charmed," Nabiki said with a smile.

"Whatever," Akane grumbled, looking away with a frown.

"Now, Akane, the Saotomes are going to be staying with us for a while," Soun chided. "The least you can do is be polite."

Akane's reaction was, to put it simply, just turning her head towards Ranma and frowning at him. The only response the pig tailed boy gave her was just looking away downcast, trying not to make eye contact.

Kasumi noticed the silent exchange between Akane and Ranma and just shook her head. As much as she loved her littlest sister, Kasumi could only think of how immature she was being. Granted that this situation was sprung by her father from out of the blue, but it didn't call for rudeness towards guests, even if said guests were here because of an engagement. Looking at Ranma, Kasumi felt like the young man didn't want to be here. She could only assume that Ranma had his misgivings about this engagement as well. Kasumi could only look on in sympathy.

Ranma had glanced up at Kasumi and the eldest Tendo sister and gave him a warm smile, indicating that he is very much welcome in her father's home. Ranma, in turn, smiled back in gratitude.

'More than anything, Ranma could use a friend,' Kasumi thought, here eyes still locked onto Ranma. Wanting to break the ice, Kasumi asked, "Ranma...could you tell us about China?"

"Oh...well...uh," Ranma, started, rubbing his head. "Pops and I spent most of the time training, no time for sightseeing. We even stopped by a few training halls and learned from the masters there. We had to walk and hike from place to place, no transportation and we had to spend the nights without a roof over our heads."

"Oh, my!" gasped Kasumi. "That must have been awful!"

"Yeah, well, pops can be a cheapskate when it comes to how we spend our funds," Ranma said as he glanced over at Genma suspiciously. "He didn't even want to spring for a room at a cheap hotel in Beijing."

"Luxuries only make you soft, boy," Genma said, his arms folded.

"Well, it does look like all that training paid off," Nabiki purred while giving the pigtailed boy an appraising look. She turned to Kasumi and smirked and said, "I'd say China did him some good. Right, Kasumi?"

"Well...I have to admit that he does look pretty fit," Kasumi agreed.

"Ooh, walking and hiking in China," Akane unimpressedly said as she stood up, not taking her eyes off Ranma. "Big deal! Doesn't mean he's all that great!"

At Akane's words, Ranma's expression turned serious as he got up. Kasumi also noticed that the young man smirked, showing a confidence she didn't see when he first arrived. She could tell that Ranma took Akane's words as a challenge and immediately became worried. Akane can be pig headed and stubborn, boasting about how good she was in the martial arts, but she was facing an unknown opponent and not those silly boys at school.

"You don't want none of me, Ms. Tendo," Ranma warned.

"Oh, I do, Mr. Bigshot who walked through China," Akane said, her frown deepening. "The way I see it, our parents have it in their heads to unite the Tendo and Saotome schools. As the heir to the Tendo School, I just want to see what you bring to the table. I'd say a friendly spar until one of us hits the floor. Sound fair?"

"Friendly spar, she says," Nabiki muttered.

"Akane, no," Kasumi urged her sister.

"Time and place, Ms. tendo," Ranma said, folding his arms.

"Now...at the dojo," Akane said as she walked out of the living room.

Kasumi tilted her head down, pinching the bridge of her nose as she got up and walked towards Ranma. She gave him an apologetic look, but to her relief, Ranma didn't look offended. In fact, it looked like the young man was in anticipation, stretching his muscles until he felt loose.

"I'm really sorry about this, Ranma," Kasumi apologized.

"Aw, don't be, Ms. Tendo," Ranma said with a shrug. "The girl wants to show what she can do, so who am I to deny her?"

"Just so you know, my sister has taken on hoards of hormonally charged boys at school," Nabiki warned.

"Yeah, well...I'm not most boys," Ranma responded with confidence as he made his way to the dojo.

"Come on, Tendo," Genma smirked as he got up. "You're about to see the fruits of Ranma's training."

"Right behind you, Saotome," Soun smiled as he followed Genma out.

"Ranma is confident," Kasumi noted.

"Not to mention cute and a hunk," Nabiki smirked. She then looked over at Kasumi and said, "Though I don't have to tell you that, don't I, big sis?"

"He needs a friend, Nabiki," Kasumi said. "I think having a fiancee is the furthest thing from his mind."

"Yeah, well...you can be his friend, Kasumi," Nabiki said as she licked her lips, walking out of the living room. "I'll help myself to some grade A piece of man meat."

Kasumi took a deep breath and let it out before following Nabiki to the dojo.

* * *

The Tendo Dojo was a simple building that was located at the center of the Tendo property that was large enough for many students to practice as well as one on one sparring matches. The hall was also pretty well kept and clean, with the wooden floors practically free of any stains or blemishes. There were, however, some practice dummies on the side of the walls as well as a few bricks for breaking. The hall was pretty modest and practical, but it served as the heart of the Tendo Home.

With a towel in hand, Kasumi knelt beside her father with Nabiki kneeling beside her. Genma had knelt beside Soun, both having serious expressions. All eyes were focused on Ranma and Akane who were getting ready for their sparring match. Akane had already gotten into her stance while scowling at Ranma. The pigtailed young man's stance was loose and relaxed, though his eyes never lost focus on Akane. The Tendo heir tensed and was waiting for the word to start the match.

'It has been a while since an outsider had walked inside the Tendo Dojo,' thought Kasumi as she looked at Ranma with interest. 'The heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts...I wonder what he can show us today.'

"As per stipulation, the first one to knock down their opponent to the floor, wins the match," Soun said, then turned his attention to Genma and asked, "Old friend, will you do the honors?"

"With pride," Genma responded as he raised his right hand. When he brought it down swiftly, he shouted, "Begin!"

Akane wasted no time as she charged Ranma with a punch, to which the young man dodged with ease. Akane continued to throw punches and grew frustrated that none of them were landing on target. Akane tried a kick, but Ranma just jumped and used her leg as a springboard to leap over her. The Tendo heiress didn't let up as she used punches and kicks but as before, none of the strikes were landing. Ranma was just too fast and Akane was just getting angrier when she saw a cocky smile on the Saotome heir.

'Oh, my, he is fast!' Kasumi thought as she placed a hand over her mouth. 'He's dodging every strong strike Akane is throwing at him. Ranma isn't even breaking a sweat.'

"He's toying with her," Nabiki chuckled amusingly.

"Impressed, Tendo?" inquired Genma with a smirk.

"I must say that Ranma is pretty fast," nodded Soun. "Maybe he can finally give Akane the challenge she needs."

"Will you hold still!?" Akane shouted as her attacks became desperate. "Can you at least take this seriously and attack me!?"

In response, Ranma leaped over Akane again. When he landed, he poked her back which surprisingly made her stumble to the wall, face first. Akane quickly turned around and charged at Ranma again with a yell. The young man leaped over her again and poked her back, making her stumble once more. Akane regained her footing and turned around, but her eyes grew wide as she saw a fist coming at her. What she wasn't expecting was Ranma extending his forefinger, poking her on her forehead. The poke, while not painful, did send Akane stumbling backwards until she fell on the floor, butt first. Akane could only look up at Ranma in surprise. The young man gave her a bow before turning his attention to the impressed Tendo sisters and the Tendo and Saotome patriarchs.

"How was that, Mr. Tendo?" asked Ranma, beaming with pride.

"You do the Anything Goes School proud, young man," Soun complimented. "Victory is yours, Ranma Saotome."

"That's my son, alright," Genma laughed heartily.

Kasumi clapped her hands and was about to approach Ranma with the towel, only for Nabiki to snatch it from her and handed it to Ranma herself. She couldn't help but smile in amusement as her second youngest sister was behaving very welcoming towards the Saotome heir. It was also equally amusing seeing Ranma at a loss for words when Nabiki complimented him. Kasumi stood up and joined Nabiki and the others to congratulate Ranma on his swift victory.

"I guess good looks is not the only thing you bring with you," Nabiki smirked folded her arms.

"Well, it was nothing," Ranma said humbly, rubbing the back of his head. "I just wanted to see what your sister could do."

"Good looks paired with great skills," Nabiki observed Ranma from toe to head. She then smiled sweetly, batting her eyes as she folded her arms under her breasts and hefted them up so that the young man could see her cleavage and purred, "So...what else do you bring with you, Saotome?"

Ranma had instinctively looked down, but immediately turned away and blushed. This got a giggle from Nabiki and a scandalized look from Kasumi.

"Nabiki, you really shouldn't be doing that," Kasumi scolded with a whisper. "Besides, you just met him."

"Chill out, Kasumi," Nabiki waved off. "I'm only teasing...maybe."

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined as Ranma became the victim of a blindsided uppercut from a furious Akane that sent him flying through the roof of the dojo, leaving a hole. About a few seconds later, a loud splash was heard from the koi pond. The sound of the splash put a smirk of satisfaction on Akane's face, in stark contrast to the shocked looks on her kinsfolk's faces. Only Genma seemed unmoved by her display, instead bearing a solemn, thoughtful look on his face.

"Guess I showed him!" Akane smirked.

"Akane, that was completely uncalled for!" Sound shouted, making Akane flinch. "Ranma had bested you fairly! What you just did shames the Tendo School!"

"Daddy, that pervert...he wasn't….I...," Akane stumbled through her words to justify her attack, but seeing her father scowl at her as well as seeing Kasumi and Nabiki frowning at her made her look down in shame.

"My deepest apologies, Saotome," Soun pleaded to his friend. "My daughter's acts towards your son are inexcusable."

"I think we may have a bigger concern, old friend," Genma said simply, his arms folded with his eyes closed.

Kasumi was the first to get over the shock as she grabbed the towel from Nabiki and dashed toward the pond with the rest following suit. In her mind, she was trying to come up with some way to bring peace to this whole situation. She loved Akane to bits, but her actions may have cast more than a bad impression on her family. Mostly, Kasumi hoped that Ranma was okay so she could start apologizing.

As soon as she neared the pond, Kasumi was startled off her feet when there was a sudden eruption from the pond. She then heard a shrieking "What did you do that for!?", which made her confused because she could swear that she heard a feminine voice. Kasumi shook her head, unbelieving of what she heard because Ranma was a young man and he wouldn't have a high pitched girlish voice like that. Her eyes blinked as she beheld, clear as day, a large-breasted, redheaded girl wearing Ranma's clothes and sporting Ranma's pigtail, angrily rubbing her cheek as she glared in the direction of the Tendo dojo, and Akane Tendo. Kasumi's mouth fell open, shocked speechless at the sight... somehow, Ranma had turned into a girl!.

Kasumi was jolted back to her senses when Nabiki's startled shout of "What the hell!?" erupted from behind her.

Kasumi turned around and saw the shocked look from both her sisters and her father who were standing outside the living room. The only one who remained calm and collected was Genma. Kasumi turned around to face the girl again. She noticed that her anger was gone, replaced with mortification. The girl looked from Kasumi to the rest of the Tendos and then back again, visibly wilting in dismay as she did. Her face fell into a mournful mask as she fell to her knees in the pond, shaking her head in dismay as a soft litany of "No, no," came from her mumbling lips.

"Ran...Ranma?" Kasumi uttered fearfully.

"Yeah...sorry about this," the girl responded sadly, her head tilted down.

"Saotome, what is the meaning of this!?" Soun shouted.

"It's a long story, old friend," Genma responded stoically. "One that requires a bit of hot water, though."

* * *

Minutes later, everyone had gathered in the living room. Earlier, Kasumi had gone to the kitchen to boil a kettle of hot water and once it was sufficiently heated, brought it over and placed it on the table before kneeling down at the table next to her father and sisters. She was still trying to rack her brain about what had happened just moments earlier. Kasumi still couldn't believe that the girl sitting across the table with Genma was actually Ranma Saotome, the same young man who had entered the lives of the Tendo Family. Currently, though, her sister Nabiki was busy poking Ranma's rather large breasts with curiosity, which only irritated the girl. Akane looked at Ranma with revulsion and contempt and her father was trying to remain calm.

"Would you please stop that?" Ranma grumbled to Nabiki with a blush.

"This is too weird," Nabiki said as she backed away.

"Saotome, you had better have a good explanation for all this," Soun said sternly.

"That I do, Tendo," Genma started to explain. "Many months ago, I heard about the training grounds in Jusenkyo, China and I thought it would be good for us to use for our purposes. We even had a guide take us there. Basically, Jusenkyo was an area surrounded by springs with bamboo poles sticking out from the ground. The guide even told us that each spring held a tragic legend of somebody drowning there. I thought it would be good for balance practice. Little did we know that Jusenkyo contained a tragic, magical secret."

"A secret that we could have known about if the old man knew how to read Chinese," Ranma said disdainfully as she jerked a thumb towards Genma, earning gasps from the Tendo family. "See, the guide gave him a pamphlet that told us about Jusenkyo as well as warning us on how dangerous the place was. Problem was, it didn't have a Japanese translation."

"But how on earth did you get afflicted?" asked Soun.

"Despite the warnings from the guide, we jumped up to the poles and started sparring," Ranma responded, shaking his head. "I managed to knock the old man down into one of the springs. Then he just jumped at me with his cursed form and knocked me down into one of the springs...the one I fell was in the spring of a drowned girl, as you can see."

Kasumi's reaction was to give Genma a frown. If Ranma's word was to be believed, the Saotome Patriarch had led him on a blind journey with no way of communicating properly with the locals. For all Kasumi knew, this Genma may have led Ranma to more trouble just because of the language barrier. That and the animosity that Ranma was displaying towards his father was just proof that he was being led around by a fool and Ranma didn't have a choice in the matter. Kasumi really didn't want to think ill of a family guest, but despite herself not being a martial artist, she knew that a student put a lot of trust in their teacher to be a proper guide and Genma was not a proper guide.

Mentally stamping any negative thoughts about Genma, Kasumi turned her attention towards Ranma and asked, "So...how does the curse work?"

"Cold water activates the curse," Ranma responded, frowning as he grabbed Genma's gi. "Allow me to demonstrate."

With relative ease, Ranma threw Genma out of the living room and into the koi pond. Seconds later, a huge panda slowly emerged from the pond with its gi somehow not ripping apart despite the panda's huge size. The Tendos were shocked at the transformation, eyes wide as they took in Genma's cursed form and noted that the panda had a huge frown, clearly not amused by Ranma's actions. The Panda got out of the pond and shook any excess water from its fur.

The Panda slowly walked towards the living room and from his back, pulled out a sign that read, "Was that really necessary?"

"It serves you right, old man!" Ranma shouted angrily as she got into a fighting stance. "Want to make something out of it!?"

"Stop it, you two!" Soun pleaded. "Fighting won't solve this situation!"

"It would make me feel better," Ranma scowled towards Genma.

"Ranma, no," Kasumi urged calmly. "What your father did was foolish, but what's done is done and you can't change what happened. Beating up your father wouldn't change a thing."

Much to her relief, Kasumi's words did get through to Ranma as she let her arms drop and knelt down at the table with Genma following suit.

"Is there a cure?" Soun asked hopefully.

"Not that we know of," Ranma answered dejectedly. "Though hot water does reverse the effect...until we get splashed with cold water again."

Kasumi stood up and grabbed the kettle of hot water and poured it on Genma, causing the Saotome Patriarch to transform back into his natural form, yelping in pain at how high the temperature the water was.

"It didn't need to be that hot, Kasumi," Genma pointed out, still feeling the sting of the hot water.

To the the rest of the Tendos' surprise, Kasumi didn't apologize as she knelt back down, placing the kettle on the table again.

"So...this is the tragic secret of Jusenkyo," Soun said pensively. "Whomever falls into the one of the cursed springs gains the body of whomever or whatever last drowned in it. Such a horrible place, indeed…"

Everyone remained silent, the only noise that was heard was the wind and the ticking of the clock. The uncomfortable silence was slowly getting to Kasumi, awaiting what her father would say about all this. She herself didn't really know what to make of it. Cursed springs, body transformation activated by cold or hot water. All she could think about is that stuff like this was something that she heard in fairy tales, make believe! But here were two individuals with water activated curses. It was just so weird!

Still, Kasumi couldn't help but see Ranma's saddened face and her heart broke. This young man turned young girl didn't want any of this. Not the curse and most certainly not this engagement. Kasumi could feel that Ranma just wanted to run away.

"Well then," Soun began. He then brightened and said, "I guess your problem isn't so bad!"

"Come again?" Ranma reacted with a flat tone with an eyebrow raised. This also got a confused reaction from the Tendo sisters.

"I mean, it's not something a little hot water couldn't fix," Soun reasoned, still beaming. "Most importantly, your curse shouldn't keep you from doing your honorable duty."

"See, boy?!" Genma cheered. "You're part of the family!"

"You can't be serious," Ranma groaned.

"Indeed I am," Soun said, continuing to smile. "My daughters...Kasumi, age nineteen...Nabiki, age seventeen...and Akane, age sixteen. Pick one, and she will be your fiancee."

"Dad, you can't be serious!" Akane shouted angrily, standing up. "I don't want to be engaged to a pervert like him!"

"Hey, who are you calling a pervert!?" Ranma shouted, facing Akane with equal anger.

"All boys are perverts, and you're a doubly a pervert because of your dumb curse!" Akane responded harshly. "You probably spend your private time getting off of that body of yours!"

"Yeah, hard pass for me, too," Nabiki said coldly.

"Nabiki!" Kasumi exclaimed, surprised by her sister's rejection.

"Daughter!" Soun also exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm sorry, daddy, but that curse is a bit of a deal breaker for me," Nabiki said, shaking her head. "Maybe Akane can take him."

"What makes you think I want a freak like him!?" Akane yelled.

"Because Ranma's a boy who is a girl half the time," Nabiki reasoned. "We know you really hate boys, but Ranma's partly a girl, too. He's perfect for you."

"I can't believe you! You were the one who was so desperate to have him as a fiance and now you just want to hand him off to me!?"

"I can't have weirdness associated with me, Akane!"

"Oh, so you think because I'm weird means I have to have that pervert attached to me!?"

As Akane and Nabiki continued to argue, Kasumi could only look at her two sisters in shock and shame. To think that this all started with Akane calling out Ranma to match and losing her temper because she was bested by him. To make matters worse, Nabiki, who was very welcoming and more open to accept the engagement proposed by her father and Mr. Saotome, rejected Ranma so coldly. Her father had begun to cry, bawling about how things were falling apart. Kasumi then glanced at Ranma and saw that he looked so devastated. She could only assume that Nabiki's rejection was the reason for it, on top of everything else. If Ranma had looked lost before, then Kasumi thought that the Saotome boy looked she - er, he... whatever... wanted to just crawl under a rock and hide now.

When she turned her attention to Genma, Kasumi's face took on a horrified expression as she saw the Saotome Patriarch just tear into Ranma about responsibility and honor. Even worse was that Ranma was just too saddened to listen. Kasumi's face then morphed into a frown. She closed her eyes, raised her hands up and slammed them on the table, the noise getting everyone's attention.

"Enough!" Kasumi shouted.

The rest of the Tendos and the Saotomes looked startled by Kasumi's actions. They were also quite unnerved as they saw her breathing heavily. They kept their mouths shut as she rose up, her eyes now open with a frown still decorating her face. Kasumi's head slowly turned until her eyes were squarely on Akane. She could see the look of dread on her youngest sister and quite frankly, she was feeling livid.

"Shame on you, Akane!" Kasumi scolded.

"Kasumi?" Akane backed away fearfully.

"You have been nothing but hostile to our guest," Kasumi continued to scold. "Not only that, you disgraced our father and his school by attacking Ranma after you lost a match fairly. If mother was with us today, she would be ashamed of you! I'm ashamed of you, little sister!"

Akane was speechless. She couldn't find any words to counter her big sister as she fell to her knees, her eyes nearly watering.

Kasumi then turned her attention towards Nabiki and chastised, "You were so welcoming, Nabiki! You even wanted this engagement! Do you know how much your words hurt Ranma!? He didn't need that!"

Nabiki looked away, but Kasumi could tell that she didn't seem to care in the slightest. She then turned her attention towards Genma as she walked towards him.

"As for you, Mr. Saotome…," Kasumi began.

"Me?" Genma responded in obvious confusion, pointing to himself instinctively for emphasis.

"What you did was irresponsible!" Kasumi said harshly. "What kind of father are you!? You were leading poor Ranma around a country you didn't understand the language of! On top of that, you went too far with your martial arts training! Ranma trusted you! How could you lead him around so blindly!?

"Ranma knew the risks when he took up the martial arts, girl!" Genma snapped at Kasumi. "He knew that one day he needed to lay down his life for the Saotome School!"

"Maybe he was ready to risk his life," Kasumi said unrelentingly. "But what of his manhood, Mr. Saotome!? Why must Ranma be burdened with such a curse!?"

"Are you questioning my training methods!?"

"Right now I am questioning your sanity!"

"Don't push it, Ms. Tendo!"

"That's enough, old man!" Ranma shouted as she got in between Kasumi and Genma.

For what seemed like an eternity, Ranma and Genma stared at each other, both not wanting to budge. Ranma scowled while Genma stared firmly with both individuals hands balled into fists, ready for a scrap. All the while, Kasumi looked on, her heart racing from going at it verbally with Genma and the tension that was building between Ranma and the Saotome Patriarch. She feared that both would go at it and it would somehow escalate into an all out brawl.

Fortunately, Ranma calmed down, walked past her father and grabbed the kettle. She poured the hot water over her head, feeling the hot sting as she became a he again. Placing the kettle on the table, Ranma turned his attention towards his father again.

"We're leaving," Ranma said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"You have a responsibility here, boy!" Genma said sternly.

"We've worn out our welcome, pops," Ranma said, his tone becoming more miserable. "This whole visit's a loss and we imposed on the Tendos long enough. I think it's best we get out of here."

"But the engagement-

"Is a loss, pop! We're not welcome here and I think it's best that we go back to China where maybe we can find a cure for these damned curses!"

"Now Ranma, don't be too hasty," Soun begged.

"My mind is made up, Mr. Tendo," Ranma said as he made his way outside.

Eyes widening, Kasumi dashed in front of Ranma, blocking his path. Ranma then tried to move around her, but Kasumi kept blocking him.

"Kasumi, get out of the way," Ranma told Kasumi sternly.

"Ranma...when was the last time you had a roof over your head?" Kasumi asked softly.

"What?" asked Ranma, confused.

"I asked when was the last time you had a roof over your head," Kasumi repeated. She then continued, "When was the last time you had a room? A bed? The comforts of home? A warm bath, proper meals? When was the last time you had to settle down in one place?"

From what Kasumi could see, Ranma was actually trying to remember if he had any of these comforts growing up. She could only imagine what it was like for the young man spending every waking moment of his life devoted to the martial arts, always on the road and never calling anywhere home. Kasumi had always been thankful for having a roof over her head and always waking up in her bed, knowing that the sun always shined through her window. She loved her home and always tried to maintain it. It was her way to show gratitude to the heavens above.

Finally, Ranma hunched and answered simply, "I don't remember."

"Then let me offer you a place to stay," Kasumi said with a smile. "You can even use the dojo anytime you like. On behalf of the Tendo Family, I welcome you to our happy home."

There was a silence in the living room as no one dared to speak. Ranma looked a bit stunned and Kasumi was waiting for an answer. She really didn't want him to leave, at least not on bad terms. Kasumi knew that Akane, Nabiki and maybe even her own father may have left a bad taste in Ranma's mouth, but at least she wanted to let the young man know that she has a friend in her.

Ranma shook his head and looked away and said, "That's nice of you to offer, but...really, there's nothing keeping me here. I have no reason to stay."

Kasumi immediately took Ranma's hands in hers and said, "Then I offer myself as your fiancee, Ranma Saotome. That's more than enough reason to stay."

Again, there was silence in the living room. Ranma's eyes grew wide, but he was too stunned to say anything. His mouth was moving, but no noise was coming out of it.

"WHAT!?" Akane and Nabiki shouted in shock.

"Oh happy day!" cried Soun. "You do the family proud, Kasumi!"

"How's that for initiative, son?" Genma laughed as he patted Ranma on the back.

"Kasumi, you can't be serious!" Akane screeched.

"Wow, sis, just...wow," Nabiki said, stunned.

Kasumi had to admit that it was bold of her to offer herself to Ranma this way. Seeing Ranma's stunned face only indicated that he wasn't expecting it either. Kasumi gave him an expectant look and was hoping that Ranma would accept her offer. She then gave him another smile, which got a reaction out of the young man and she could swear she saw him blush.

"Ka..Kasumi...I…," Ranma stammered.

"Ranma, please," Kasumi pleaded as her hands took a firm hold on Ranma's hands. "As far as I'm concerned, the Tendo home is your home now."

"I...guess...I can't really say no," Ranma conceded.

"That's the spirit, my boy," Genma complimented. "I gotta admit, this Kasumi has a bit of fire in her. I bet she'll be good for you."

"Come, Saotome!" Soun called his friend over. "We can toast to our new endeavour! To the Tendo/Saotome Union!"

Both Soun and Genma cheered as they went into the kitchen to grab some liquor.

Giving Ranma a hateful glare, Akane went towards him and intentionally bumped into his shoulder while hissing, "You better not get any ideas, pervert!"

After Akane left the living room, Nabiki came up to Ranma and said, "She's really going out on a limb for you, Saotome. That's my sister for you. Always with the self sacrifice."

When Nabiki herself left, Kasumi was left alone with Ranma. She closed her eyes, satisfied that she got Ranma to stay. It took a bold move, but she got him to stay. Kasumi couldn't help but smile widely.

"Kasumi," Ranma spoke softly.

"Ranma?" Kasumi inquired, looking up at Ranma.

"I...I need a minute!" Ranma choked up before disengaging himself from Kasumi's hands before heading out of the living room.

"Ranma…," Kasumi trailed off sadly, her hand reaching out to Ranma.

* * *

**_The present time…_**

* * *

Kasumi and Ranma sat beside each other on the bed in silence. As the young martial artist was twiddling his thumbs and thinking about what to say, Kasumi was also deep in thought. When Ranma had questioned Kasumi's decision to take the engagement, the eldest Tendo daughter had remained silent, only inviting Ranma to sit beside her. It had seemed like hours since Kasumi invited him in, though it only has been just a few minutes.

"So...we're engaged," Ranma spoke in low tones.

"So we are," Kasumi said with a small smile. "Ranma...how do you feel about all this?"

"Like shit," Ranma answered bluntly.

"Oh...I see," Kasumi said, feeling a little hurt. "I guess I'm not really your type of girl, then. Three years is a bit of a gap and you've probably seen prettier girls in your travels."

"No, that's not it!" Ranma said quickly, facing Kasumi. "It's just...it has nothing to do with you, okay? It's my stupid old man and his bald brained ideas. I mean...you probably don't like it much either. We just met and all."

"Well I have to admit that father did spring this on us unexpectedly," Kasumi pointed out. "Akane was dead set against the whole matter, Nabiki was really looking forward to meeting you and me...I was expecting someone a little older and maybe more mature."

"And yet you got me," Ranma grumbled, looking away. "It really hurt when Nabiki just handed me off to Akane like that after she was all welcoming and stuff. Stupid curse…"

Kasumi frowned, remembering how both her sisters argued over the engagement. She also remembered how hurt Ranma was and placed a hand over his, gaining his attention.

"Listen, Ranma…" Kasumi began, smiling radiantly. "My concern right now is making you feel welcome. You are my guest and as such, I have to make sure you feel right at home. But I also want to be your friend, first and foremost. You looked like you really needed one after my sisters, my father and your father had you outnumbered down there."

"You want to be friends, even with all my baggage?" Ranma asked, feeling doubtful.

"Of course, Ranma," Kasumi affirmed with a nod. "I'll always be here for you, even if you need a shoulder to cry on."

"Hey, Ranma Saotome never cries," Ranma stated defensively.

Kasumi could only giggle in response to Ranma's bravado. This also got Ranma to laugh and pretty soon, both were sharing the laugh. After a minute or two, Kasumi and Ranma settled down, but the eldest Tendo sister continued to give Ranma a smile. Just seeing Ranma happy felt like she had accomplished something great.

Another thing Kasumi noticed is that Ranma's expression turned appreciative. She started to feel a little self conscious of having her hand on top of his and how close they were. Kasumi closed her eyes, mentally chding herself.

'This is silly,' Kasumi thought. 'There are so many young girls out there. What could Ranma want in some old, mundane woman like me?'

That's when Kasumi heard a nervous gulp from Ranma. She looked up and saw a very embarrassed expression coming from him. She then gave Ranma a smirk and with a wink said, "Don't get any ideas, mister."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Ranma responded, looking away with a blush.

"Still, I would love to hear more about you," Kasumi said. "If your little adventure in China is any indication, I bet you have some interesting stories to tell."

"I don't know," Ranma said, tilting his head down.

"Please, Ranma?" Kasumi pleaded, eyes glistening. "It would really make this old girl's day."

"You're anything but old, Kasumi."

"You're too kind, Ranma."

And for the next hour, Ranma regaled Kasumi with stories from his travels. Kasumi gave Ranma an appreciative ear and hoped that it was just the beginning of a long friendship.


	2. A Lunchtime Interrupted

**Wild Stallion and The Mist**

**A Ranma ½ Fanfiction**

**By Layabout Thomas**

**Based on the works of Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

It's been more than a month, but I finally got the second chapter of this story up and running for your reading pleasure. Once again, a very big thank you to rewind gone nuts for helping me in not only editing this chapter, but also point out a few things I should have known before writing this.

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Lunchtime Interrupted – The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High Strikes**

* * *

As the caretaker of the Tendo household, Kasumi would be the first one to rise in the morning. She knew that each member of her family had their own personal responsibilities to get to and she didn't want to delay them by oversleeping. Usually, this involved taking a bath first, getting dressed, tidying up her room and getting to the kitchen to make breakfast. When she finally got to the kitchen, Kasumi would take stock on what was available at her disposal, make a list for things to shop for later if necessary, pick a recipe from her memory and then get to the actual cooking. For the eldest Tendo sister, this was her morning routine, even on the weekends since there was always something to do around the house.

When Kasumi arrived at the kitchen this particular morning, she knew her routine had to accommodate the two guests, the Saotomes. Having two more people around the house meant having to make more portions for breakfast as well as lunch and dinner. She made a list of things that were needed before getting started on the omelettes and fried rice. In the back of her mind, Kasumi hoped that the family finances would be enough to support having the Saotomes around for a while.

As Kasumi tended to breakfast, her thoughts turned to Ranma. She was glad that yesterday had ended on a positive note for him, all things considered. Things had spiralled out of control thanks to her littlest sister, Akane, punching poor Ranma through the roof (which she would have to contact the contractors about soon) and the young man plummeting down to the koi pond. Then there was magic curses activated by cold water and the engagement talk. After rejections from her younger sisters and her telling Genma Saotome exactly how she felt about his training methods, Kasumi took the engagement. Not even a minute later, Ranma had run off and Kasumi wouldn't see him until that night when she found him on the roof. They made their feelings about the engagement known, but agreed to be friends.

After that, Ranma did open up about his life on the open road, if only in a general sense. As far back as he could remember, Ranma and his father had always traveled on foot with no home to call their own. As soon as Ranma could walk, his father began his training in the martial arts. He described him as a hard taskmaster, very aggressive in his training methods, often hurling insults and belittling him if he had trouble learning anything. Ranma admitted to Kasumi that, as insane as his father's training methods got, it was his determination and growing resentment towards Genma that drove him to become the best in the martial arts. He even got to learn various techniques from other dojos throughout Japan.

_"Did you make any friends along the way?"_ Kasumi had asked Ranma.

_"Not too many,"_ Ranma admitted, sighing. _"Me and pops didn't stay in one place too long, no time for socializing. Besides, I can't even remember their names or faces anyway. Pops says I shouldn't be distracted by such things. It was always about the art and nothing else."_

At Ranma's words, Kasumi's heart ached. No friends, never staying in one place and the only family Ranma had was a father who was more concerned with making him the heir to the Saotome School by any means possible. Kasumi couldn't fathom how Ranma lived such a life devoted to the martial arts and nothing else. She had become concerned and distraught, coming up with questions to ask Ranma, but didn't have the nerve to ask because it would bring up bad memories and maybe curse his father even more. So distracted was Kasumi that she almost didn't notice a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Ranma's assuring smile, which made her smile in return.

_"Hey, the old man hasn't broken me yet,"_ Ranma said with bravado. _"So don't worry your pretty little head about. I'll be fine, really. Ranma Saotome never cries...and he never loses."_

Kasumi had wanted to give Ranma a hug right there and there, but decided against it, not wanting to seem too forward.

With her mind back in the present, Kasumi continued to concentrate on breakfast. She briefly closed her eyes, thinking of Ranma before opening them again with a determined expression.

_'You will have me by your side, Ranma Saotome,'_ Kasumi thought. _'I will never abandon you.'_

It was then that Kasumi heard a loud splash coming from the pond, startling her from her thoughts. A few seconds later, she heard a female voice yelling, "You trying to wake up the entire neighborhood!?"

Kasumi sighed, picking up a nearby kettle and started filling it with water.

* * *

In the yard outside the living room, a sopping wet and very irate female Ranma Saotome was in a fighting position, facing a very stern Genma Saotome, who was also in fighting position just a few feet away. Not long before, Ranma was asleep in the guestroom along with his father until he was thrown out the window. Being grabbed was what woke him up instantly and was ready for whatever his father wanted to throw at him. Normally, Ranma wouldn't have a problem being woken up so rudely as this was the norm with his father. But because he was one of the guests of the Tendo family, he did not want to draw any ire from their hosts, especially Kasumi. Still, with Genma unleashing his attack, Ranma had no choice but to confront him. Their advanced martial arts abilities carried them all over the Tendo compound with ease and Ranma did manage to keep Genma on the defensive. Unfortunately, Ranma made a mistake in one attack and was promptly thrown into the koi pond. The boy turned girl had immediately jumped out of the koi pond and was ready for the next attack.

"I won't have you going soft, boy," Genma said in a dangerous tone.

"Hey, you want to scrap, fine!" Ranma shouted while pointing a finger at his father. "So how about not waking the Tendos, huh!? A little consideration would be nice!"

"Oh, I'm sure Soun would understand," Genma waved off. His expression turned into a teasing one and said, "Or are you just wanting to stay in the good graces of one Kasumi Tendo?"

"She has nothing to do with this!" Ranma denied vehemently.

"I think it does," Genma countered with a wide smirk. "Admit it, boy. You couldn't deny her even if you wanted to. All she had to do was ask and you just melted. Hell, she even invited you to her room for a nice, long talk. Hoping to get lucky with your fiancee after just one day?"

"Sh-Shut up, old man!" Ranma angrily charged at Genma with a flurry of punches and kicks.

"Kasumi is a very beautiful girl, boy," Genma said as he blocked Ranma's attack. "She's also very kind, hospitable and with a voice of an angel. She's also got a definite edge to her. Don't tell me that you wouldn't go for a girl like that!"

"So what if I did!?" Ranma cried as he continued his assault. "You don't get it, do you!? Do you know how much she's sacrificed for the Tendos and how much she's sacrificing for this stupid engagement!? Besides, why would she want to be with a freak that's three years younger than she is!? I'm just a kid to her, for heaven's sake!"

So distracted in his anger was Ranma that he left himself open to attack, feeling a hard punch to the stomach. He felt the air leave his lungs as he went to his knees, clutching his stomach in pain. Ranma cursed himself, gritting his teeth.

"Keep acting like that and Kasumi will see you as just a kid," Genma shook his head in disapproval. "I'm telling you, Kasumi could be good for you. Who knows? Maybe she can make a man out of you."

Ranma's reaction was instant as he rose up and uppercut his father into the sky. Seconds later, Genma landed in the koi pond, making a huge splash. Ranma fell to his knees again, still angry and clutching his stomach.

"Stupid old man," Ranma muttered.

Ranma was startled as he felt hot water poured over his head. He felt the change as his body turned from a girl to boy in an instant. When the water stopped pouring, Ranma looked up and saw Kasumi. He got up and greeted her with a smile.

"Morning, Kasumi," Ranma said.

"Are you all right, Ranma?" Kasumi asked, concerned.

"Oh, this," Ranma responded, referring to his stomach. "Aw, it's nothing. The old man riled me and got me good. Really shouldn't let him get to me like that. Listen, about this morning...I'm sorry if we woke you."

"I'm the early riser of the family, so it doesn't bother me," Kasumi assured before taking on a concerned look again. "My father and my sisters may have words about this, though."

"You can say that again," an annoyed voice grumbled, startling both Ranma and Kasumi. They turned around and saw that the voice came from Nabiki, dressed in her pajamas and was standing in the yard, rubbing her eyes. Behind her were her blurry eyed father and an annoyed Akane, both in their nightwear.

"This isn't going to be a thing, is it?" Nabiki enquired.

"I'll have a talk with Mr. Saotome about it," Kasumi said as she looked at her father. "You will help me with this, right father?"

"You...you can count on me," Soun yawned.

"Alright then, everybody," Kasumi addressed. "Breakfast will be ready in a moment and I want you all ready. Hop to it!"

The Tendos took the hint and left to get their bathing supplies. Genma, who had gotten out of the pond in his panda form seconds earlier, lumbered towards Kasumi and took the kettle from her hands. He motioned to pour hot water over his head but no water poured out. He faced Kasumi with a curious look and pointed to the kettle.

"Oh, I must have poured it all on Ranma," Kasumi said apologetically. "He seemed like he really needed the most and I had to make sure I used enough for the change."

Genma looked at Kasumi suspiciously as the girl just smiled serenely. He then pulled out a sign that said, "Just a splash will do."

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Saotome," Kasumi bowed. "You'll have to wait until I boil another kettle. I promise the water won't be too hot."

Without another word, Kasumi left for the kitchen, leaving a rather surprised Ranma and a pouty panda behind. The panda pulled out another sign that said, "I don't think she likes me."

"Well, you do have a habit of bringing out the worst in people, pops," Ranma pointed out.

* * *

Some time later, The Tendos and Saotomes were gathered in the living room, sitting around the table eating breakfast. Soun sat at the head of the table, while his daughters sat on one side and the Saotomes on the other. Though Soun, Kasumi, Ranma and Genma were wearing their usual style of clothing, Akane and Nabiki were wearing a white shirt with a long blue dress, school uniforms. Earlier, Kasumi had served omelettes and fried rice (an extra helping for Ranma) and after giving thanks for the food, began eating.

"Wow, you're the best, Kasumi!" Ranma beamed appreciatively as he munched on his food. "I haven't had an omelette this good in ages!"

"Why thank you, Ranma," Kasumi said with a radiant smile. "I figured since you missed dinner yesterday, you'd appreciate a bit more on your plate."

"That I do," Ranma complimented.

"Well, you finish that up, boy," Genma said. "You got school to get to and I will not have you get there late."

"School?" Ranma wondered as he glanced at Genma.

"We're going to be staying here for a while," Genma reminded. "Soun and I took the liberty to register you at Furinkan High School, the same school Akane and Nabiki go to. As for me, I'll be looking for a job myself."

"And I'm sure my two daughters will have no trouble escorting you there," Soun assured.

"Actually, daddy, I got some business to take care off," Nabiki said as she finished her breakfast, got up and grabbed her book bag.

"And I have no intention of playing guide to a freeloading pervert!" Akane snarled as she herself slammed her plate on the table, got up, grabbed her bookbag and ran out of the living room.

"You're on your own, Saotome," Nabiki shrugged as she walked out of the living room.

Soun exasperatedly sighed as she pinched the bridge of his nose. He gave Genma an apologetic look, which he returned with a shrug.

Kasumi, noticing that Ranma had folded his arms and sporting a frown on his face, stood up and spoke, "It's okay, Ranma. I'll escort you to Furinkan High."

"Listen, you don't have to," Ranma said, looking up at Kasumi.

"It would be my pleasure," Kasumi insisted as she took off her apron. "Just get your bookbag and I'll meet you out at the gate."

* * *

Moments later, Kasumi and Ranma were on their way to Furinkan High with her leading the way. For Kasumi, it had been less than a year since she graduated from Furinkan, so she knew the way to go. She had guided her younger sisters on their first days of high school and initially, guiding Ranma to his destination would not have been something out of the ordinary.

What Kasumi didn't expect was her fiance walking on top of the fences and walls. It amazed her how Ranma made it look so casual keeping his balance like that, as if he did this thing all the time. Kasumi could only deduce that it had been due to Ranma's martial arts training, which made her curious about what else Ranma was capable of.

Still, even though she was guiding Ranma, it did feel pretty lonely with her walking on ground while Ranma walked on the fence above her. That and they haven't spoken to each other since they left the Tendo home.

"Ranma...do you find me repulsive?" asked Kasumi casually.

Almost losing his balance, Ranma stammered, "What, no! Where did that come from!?"

"It's just that...I know you have to keep up with your training…," Kasumi trailed off before she continued. "But the least you could do is keep a lady company."

"Um, you're not alone," Ranma pointed out.

"Sure feels that way," Kasumi said, sounding sad. "I'm down here and you're up there...I could use some company down here, but if your training is so important to you..."

Looking down on Kasumi, Ranma could tell that the eldest Tendo daughter really valued his company. Ranma closed his eyes, trying to think of the best solution possible for the both of them. He opened eyes instantly, as if a bright idea came to him.

"How about you join me up here?" Ranma offered.

"Ranma, don't play games," Kasumi pouted. "I can't balance like you can and it would take me forever to learn how."

"Who says you have to walk?" Ranma smiled reassuringly. "I'll carry you."

"Ranma, you're joking!" Kasumi gasped.

"Aw, it's no problem, Kasumi," Ranma shrugged. "I'm sure you're pretty light. I'll keep you safe...unless you're scared of heights."

"No, I...well, alright," Kasumi sighed.

"Coming down," Ranma announced as he jumped from the fence. Without a second thought, the martial artist placed one arm around Kasumi's back and the other arm at the bend of her knees, earning another gasp from the girl. Ranma then jumped back up to the fence and announced, "Going up."

Kasumi had shut her eyes and let out a squeak when she heard the sound of Ranma landing his feet on the fence. After a few seconds, Kasumi slowly opened her eyes. She took in her surroundings and confirmed that she was indeed on top of the fence being carried by her fiance. Kasumi's heart raced as she instinctively placed her arm around Ranma's neck for more security.

"Ready to go?" asked Ranma.

"Not so fast next time, young man!" Kasumi scolded.

"Aw, you'll be safe...ma'am," Ranma said with a confident smile.

"I'll hold you to that," Kasumi said. "Now go down this street for three blocks, take a left at the clinic, keep going for four blocks, take a right and go straight down that street towards Furinkan High."

"You're the guide," Ranma acknowledged as he started to walk with Kasumi in his arms. "So...what's Furinkan High like?"

"The last time I was there it was pretty normal," Kasumi began to explain. "Just your typical educational institution with average students, attentive teachers and the drama that comes with high school life, from experiencing love to the pressure of passing exams. The only thing that was unusual was the absence of the Principal who hasn't been seen in years. I did hear he went overseas to study more educational methods."

"In other words, pretty boring," Ranma said as he leaped from the fence and landed on top of a brick wall. "I once went to junior high where every lunch time was a war for the last piece of bread. Never a dull moment."

"I see," Kasumi said, eyeing Ranma disbelievingly. "My high school days were pretty mundane. I usually kept to my studies, didn't have too many friends and I never did anything exciting. The most fuss I was involved in was when a girl accused me of trying to steal her boyfriend. I swear, I was just tutoring him. I don't know how she would get the idea that her boyfriend would be the least bit interested in me."

"Well, you are very pretty," Ranma pointed out with a smile.

"You flatter me," Kasumi said modestly.

"Hey, I know a pretty girl when I see one," Ranma insisted. "You know, I'm going to take every opportunity to tell you how pretty you are until you believe it. Got it?"

"Shouldn't you take this opportunity to pick up the pace, young man?" Kasumi reminded Ranma. "You're going to be late for school."

"Hold on tight, ma'am!" Ranma smiled with determination as he began to run.

"Oh, my!" Kasumi exclaimed.

The next few moments became a blur for Kasumi. Ranma had indeed picked up the pace as he ran along the fences and walls with ease, making a few jumps along the way. Kasumi's heart raced as she held onto Ranma's neck even tighter, closing her eyes in the process. After a few seconds, she opened them again and looked up at her fiance's face. He still had that confident look on him and she also noted how close he was holding her in an effort to keep her safe. Though her heart was still racing, Kasumi allowed herself to look forward and allowed the rush to sink in as she let out an excited cheer.

"You like that, huh?" Ranma inquired.

"It's like a roller coaster!" Kasumi squealed.

"Well, I see a high school is up ahead," Ranma said as he saw a large building with a clock at the top. "Guess this is where the ride ends."

Kasumi let out a gasp as Ranma made one last jump off the wall and landed on the street below, a few feet from the school. The young man then set Kasumi down, who was in the process of calming herself. After straightening her dress and hair as well making sure her heart was not racing as much anymore, Kasumi let out a breath. She then looked at Ranma's rather proud face and it amazed her that he didn't look like he was breaking a sweat.

"Well...that was...something," Kasumi commented.

"Yeah, well...many years of training and all that," Ranma said in an effort to sound modest. He then looked at the sign near the school gate that said 'Furinkan High School' and let out a sigh. "Guess this is my stop."

Ranma made his way towards the school gate followed by Kasumi. He immediately stopped as he saw what was in front of him. Just a few feet away was a gang of boys, all dressed in combat gear, trying to pile on Akane. Ranma was about to intervene, but he felt a tug of his shirt from behind. Kasumi had stopped him and was about to question why when she shook her head and pointed back at the fray. Ranma could see that Akane was handling herself pretty well as she punched and kicked her attackers. He winced as he swore he could hear bones being broken.

"Akane, please go out with me!" one attacker screamed as he lunged towards Akane.

"I won't let anyone else date you!" another attacker yelled.

"Out of my way, you perverts!" Akane bellowed as she continued attacking.

To say Ranma was speechless was a bit of understatement. From what he could gather, these boys wanted to beat the tar out of Akane...just so one of them could date her. His mind went into overdrive just to work out the logic of what was happening but later gave up, resigning to just shaking his head. Ranma assumed that whatever logic these boys had in their heads must be a case of just plain stupidity.

"It's like this everyday," Kasumi said in a tone of sadness.

"Seriously?" Ranma said, dumbfounded.

"It all began at the start of the school year," Kasumi began to explain. "From what Akane has said, the captain of the kendo club made a declaration: Nobody could date Akane unless they could beat her in a fight."

"And these jerks actually went along with it," Ranma said, letting out a breath of exasperation. "I'm guessing normality in Furinkan went bye-bye some time ago."

"Akane is pretty popular with the boys," Kasumi pointed out.

"Can't see why seeing how much of a tomboy she is," Ranma said bluntly.

"Ranma!" Kasumi chided. "Akane can be nice when she wants to be. She's just...a little high spirited most of the time."

"If you say so," Ranma said doubtfully. "So I guess this is goodbye, then."

"I guess so," Kasumi sighed. "Will you be alright for the day?"

"I'll make do," Ranma said. "I'll be spending most of my time in boring lessons and avoiding your sisters, but I'll be fine on my own. Just hope lunch here is passable."

Kasumi could only look at Ranma with sadness and sympathy. She knew her sisters were going to avoid Ranma the entire school day if they could help it. Though she thought Ranma, much like Akane, could take care of himself, Kasumi didn't want to leave Ranma to be lonely, so she began to think. She then smiled brightly, catching Ranma's attention.

"Why don't I join you for lunch?" asked Kasumi. "We can meet at the school roof with something for the both of us. It won't be any trouble."

"You're really going out of your way to make me feel welcome," Ranma chuckled.

"Is that a yes?" Kasumi hoped.

"Eh, why not?" Ranma accepted with a shrug. "Good company and good food...tough not to get behind that."

"Then it's a date!" Kasumi beamed. "I'll have something great prepared. Just you wait."

"I'll hold you that, Ms. Tendo," Ranma smirked as he made his way inside school grounds.

"Remember, on the roof," Kasumi reminded.

"Got it, ma'am," Ranma confirmed as he waved goodbye.

Kasumi continued to smile as she left Furinkan High. She couldn't help but feel giddy as she thought of what had happened, from keeping Ranma company to experiencing the rush of being carried by her fiance at top speed. Just the thought of it made Kasumi's heart beat a bit faster and the prospect of keeping Ranma company at lunch made her smile a bit wider. With that thought in mind, Kasumi began to run. There was much to be done at home and she had lunch to prepare.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ranma walked past the brawl Akane was engaged in with what was left of her attackers. He only took a glance before paying it no mind. Looking ahead, he saw someone approaching from the school's door. It was a brown-haired teenage boy who looked a bit taller than him, dressed in purple gi and black hakama. He was also armed with a bokken and looked ready for a fight as he took a few practice swings. Ranma was about to walk past him until the boy blocked his path with his bokken.

"You mind?" Ranma asked, annoyed.

"You are a new face around here," the teenage boy noted.

"Yeah, so?" Ranma frowned. "Anything wrong with that?"

"Nothing in the least," the teenage boy said. "Though I do take notice of potential rivals, especially new students. You seem to be strong and carry yourself with the grace of a warrior. Will you not try for Akane's hand?"

"Not interested," Ranma bluntly shot back.

"I can see that the tigress Akane has already instilled fear in you," the teenage boy assumed as he took out a red rose from his gi, taking a sniff. "No one in this school can match her strength and beauty and it is only fitting that the strongest be the one to have her hand. That's why I laid this challenge for these unworthy fools. As if any of them are worthy of her…"

_'So this is the creep that's responsible for all this,'_ Ranma thought as his frown deepened. _'Guys like this asshole give men a bad name.'_

"Oh, but where are my manners?" the teenage boy said pompously. "I have yet to introduce myself. I am the captain of the Furinkan High School kendo club. Not only that, but I am this institution's greatest champion. My enemies shiver at the sound of my name. I am known as the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!"

The teenage boy held aloft his bokken and as if on cue, a sound of thunder was heard in the distance.

"Tatewaki of the house of Kuno, age seventeen," the teenage boy known as Kuno finished.

"Blue thunder?" Ranma questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"A name that will hopefully catch on in the future," Kuno said confidently as he pointed his bokken at Ranma. "Now then. I do believe I am in need of warm up before the main event. Will you not honor me with spar? I promise I will end it quickly...you know I failed to catch your name, new student."

'I really want to knock this guy's block off,' Ranma thought, balling his fists. He then relaxed, though he kept his frown visible. 'Though I doubt Kasumi would want me to get in trouble on my first day. Plus, I don't want to miss our date.'

"My name is Ranma Saotome...and I don't want to be late for class," Ranma said as he walked away.

"I see that you have no nerve, Saotome," Kuno said smugly. "Be on your way, then. But if you get the nerve to foolishly challenge me, I will be on the second floor. Who knows? Maybe you can give me a decent challenge."

Ranma could only grit his teeth as he walked down the halls on his way to class, hearing the laughter of one Tatewaki Kuno. The pigtailed martial artist counted to ten in an effort to temper his rage.

* * *

**Classroom 1-F**

* * *

"Class, we have a new student joining us this year," the teacher announced before the students in the classroom. He then directed his attention to Ranma and said, "If you would like to introduce yourself, young man."

"Ranma Saotome," Ranma introduced himself before the classroom with a bow. "Just came back from a long training journey in China. Nice to meet all of you."

At the mention of China, Ranma was bombarded with questions from all the students, ranging from what was the trip like to if he had enough time to see the sites. Some of the boys even asked if Ranma was as good as Akane in terms of fighting, even going so far as asking if he was going to join the morning fights. The girls asked if he was single and what type of girl he would go for. Ranma rubbed the back of his head, feeling embarrassed by the girls' inquiries, thinking back to Kasumi and the fact that he was, technically, not single. Being put on the spot by curious students was not something Ranma was used to that much.

It hadn't been long since Ranma had entered his designated classroom with time to spare. He had immediately drawn attention from the students, mostly because he wasn't wearing a school uniform. The students had begun gossiping among themselves on the matter, assuming that their new class companion was some kind of delinquent. Ranma had grown annoyed by this, but before he could say anything, the teacher had arrived and started calling class to order and for everyone to take their seats.

"Alright, alright, settle down," the teacher ordered. "If you have any questions for Mr. Saotome, you can ask him later. For now, class is in session. Mr. Saotome, you can take the desk next to where Ms. Tendo usually sits...when she's not late playing with Mr. Kuno, that is."

The classroom door suddenly slid open, gaining the attention of Ranma and the rest of the class. The pigtailed martial artist saw that it was Akane, looking like she was short of breath. Dread had adorned Ranma's face as Akane's expression changed from tired to angry in an instant. All Ranma could think about was what he had to share a classroom with this violent girl for the foreseeable future and he didn't like it one bit.

_'So much for avoiding her for the rest of the day,'_ thought Ranma, feeling defeated. _'I guess that Kuno guy wasn't much of a challenge.'_

"Ms. Tendo, stand in the hall," the teacher ordered bluntly.

"What!?," Akane blurted out.

"You're tardy, young lady," the teacher pointed out. "Pick those buckets up and stand in the hall."

Akane growled in frustration as she went to pick up a couple of buckets of water and was immediately heading out the door, all while looking angrily at Ranma. She slammed the door shut and stood outside the classroom.

_'Thank goodness for small favors,'_ Ranma thought as he sighed in relief, walking towards his desk.

* * *

**Tendo Home**

* * *

As Ranma was getting used to school life at Furinkan High, Kasumi was busy unlocking her private safe she kept inside her closet, turning the dial right a few times, then a full left and right again. It had only been a few hours since she left her fiance at Furinkan High and after arriving at the Tendo home, she wasted no time getting to work. With Genma out looking for work and her father attending a town council meeting, Kasumi was alone as she made sure that all rooms in the house were clean and that the laundry was done. After that, she only rested for an hour before going to her safe. After unlocking the safe, Kasumi looked through the contents inside. There wasn't much money to speak of, a few small books, some valuables and a worn out notebook.

Kasumi pulled out the notebook labeled 'Inspired From Mother's Recipes' and flipped through the pages. As she scanned each recipe in turn, Kasumi smiled, feeling the comforting warmth of nostalgia coursing through her. She had bought this notebook many years ago as a way to write down some of her mother's recipes, alongside other recipes that she had learned or even invented on her own. Just looking at it brought back memories of her childhood, the days when she helped out her late mother in the kitchen preparing meals for the family. Back then, Kasumi could only wish she had a fraction of the skill her mother had. As she grew older, Kasumi had developed a greater skill as a cook. The fact that her father and little sisters praised her skills warmed her heart and knew that she was doing something right.

"I wonder what did happen to mother's old recipe book," Kasumi murmured softly to herself. Sadly, the family matriarch's personal recipe book had vanished years ago, which had been partly why she had changed to this one of hers instead.

Asking herself what she could prepare for Ranma caused Kasumi to think back to another memory where she helped her mother decide what to prepare for an anniversary dinner. As much as Kasumi had suggested recipes from the cookbook, her mother wanted to prepare something else and not something that she had done before, reasoning that it had to be something special and not boring. Kasumi had then said to her mother that her father loved everything she cooked, which actually eased her mother's tension on the matter. She also remembered how happy her father was that night with dinner that night, saying how special it was.

Kasumi giggled as she closed the recipe notebook and put it away in the safe. After locking the safe up, Kasumi went downstairs and into the kitchen, putting on her apron. She went through kitchen grabbing ingredients and kitchenware she was going to use. After checking the clock on the wall, Kasumi got to work as she began boiling water on the stove.

_'I really shouldn't be overthinking this,'_ Kasumi thought as she chided herself. _'As long as I try my best, I'm sure Ranma will like what I bring him for lunch. If he thought my omelette was the best, then Ranma is in for a treat. I'm going to make that young man feel welcome no matter where and no matter what!'_

* * *

**Lunchtime**

* * *

"Buy somethin', will ya?" the school lunch vendor groaned.

Lunchtime had arrived at Furinkan High and Ranma had been glad that classes were over for the time being. As soon as the teacher had excused the students, Ranma was the first one out, letting out a yawn of boredom but nonetheless happy to escape the confines of the classroom. Currently, the pig tailed boy was at the front of the line where the school sold snacks to students. Ranma had been taking his time eyeing the packages of bread, trying to decide which one to buy. This resulted in the students behind him to grumble in frustration and the vendor trying to hurry him up.

'Wonder if Kasumi would like some bread,' Ranma thought as he continued to go through the selection. 'Kinda wondering what she's going to bring. Maybe something great if that breakfast is anything to go by.'

"Kid, you're holding up the line," the vendor complained. "You ain't picking out an engagement ring for your girlfriend. Just pick one and be done with it."

"Alright, don't rush," Ranma said, not wanting to pick a fight with the vendor. "I'll take the red bean bread and the...deep fried cream custard bread."

"About time," the annoyed vendor said as he handed over two bread packages to Ranma and collected his payment. "Now off with you. You already tested me with that mug of yours."

_'Grouch,'_ Ranma thought with a frown as he left, looking at the bread packages._ 'Still, I hope Kasumi likes one of these. Might as well bring something since she's bringing something.'_

"Ranma," a voice called out, bringing Ranma out of his thoughts.

Ranma looked up and smiled, seeing Kasumi holding a bag in one hand while waving to him with the other. In his mind and after all the dull school lessons, just seeing the eldest Tendo daughter here and smiling was enough to brighten his day.

"Ma'am," Ranma greeted. "I see you come fully prepared."

"Indeed I do, young man," Kasumi beamed. "I think you'll be most pleased with…"

Ranma noticed that Kasumi had trailed off. He was about to ask what was up until he followed his fiancee's line of sight and saw that she was looking at the two bread packages. Ranma sighed, but continued to smile, though it was a bit awkward.

"Oh, these," Ranma said. "I thought I could bring a little something, too. I know it's not a feast like what you probably brought, but-"

"Can I please have the deep fried cream custard bread?" asked Kasumi excitedly, cutting off Ranma. Looking at Ranma's rather stunned face and realizing what she did, Kasumi blushed, fidgeted, turned her face away and said, "It's...kind of a guilty pleasure for me."

Ranma blinked a few times before answering, "Um, sure. I guess I know what to get you the next time we do this."

"Only in moderation, Ranma," Kasumi reminded. "I like those types of bread, but too much would be...too much."

"Fair enough," Ranma said fondly. "I kinda like you the way you are anyway."

"Only kind of?" asked Kasumi playfully.

"Um, well...that is to say...," Ranma stammered before shaking his head. "You know what I mean."

Kasumi giggled and said as she walked away, "Come along, young man. I'll lead you to my favorite lunch spot."

"Lead on, ma'am," Ranma responded, following Kasumi.

* * *

**Classroom 2-E**

* * *

Inside one of the classrooms amidst various students hanging out or having lunch, Tatewaki Kuno was sitting at his desk inspecting various photos of a long haired girl in a gi working out. As he admired each photo, the kendo club captain practically salivated with joy, taking in the image of the girl.

In front of Tatewaki was Nabiki Tendo, sitting on top of a desk with her legs crossed and arms folded with a rather pleased look on her face.

"Such power...such beauty," Kuno said passionately. "Truly no other girl...no other woman in this school can compare to the likes of Akane Tendo! I'll take them all!"

"One thousand yen for each photo," Nabiki said as she put her hand out.

"That's outrageous!" Kuno yelled as he stood up. Seconds later, his expression turned agreeable as he took out his wallet and said, "Done. No price is too great to have these lovely images adorn my bedroom wall."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Kuno baby," Nabiki smirked as she took the yen notes from Kuno's hands. "If there's anything else that you need from me-"

"Trust me when I say that I won't need anything from you for the entire day, Nabiki Tendo," Kuno said disdainfully. "You have your yen, so off with you. Our deal is done."

"Whatever you say," Nabiki shrugged as she got off the desk and walked off to join her friends for lunch.

Kuno gave Nabiki a brief frown before turning his attention to the photos he bought. Each image of the youngest Tendo daughter made the kendo captain smile even wider as he admired her various states of training. To Kuno, each image represented a fierce beauty, untamed and strong. He was reminded of morning fights that Akane has had with those students as well as his one on one fights he had with her, even if they were brief as usual. To him, just experiencing Akane's skills firsthand sent a rush of love and lust coursing through his entire body.

Thinking back to his morning duel with Akane also made him think back at a certain individual. The new student, Ranma Saotome, had come in with a seemingly uncaring attitude toward Akane's battle with the students. Recalling the newcomer, he had assumed by his appearance and physique that this Ranma was a martial artist such as himself and assumed that he would jump at the chance at winning the hand of Akane Tendo. He even offered him a personal challenge, but he was refused. While at first thinking that he had scared off a potential rival, Kuno was left wondering if this Ranma was just taking him for a fool and was just picking his spot to challenge the fair Akane Tendo at his own time. It nagged Kuno for the better part of the school day as he couldn't decide to let Ranma go or confront him of his true intentions.

Looking up and seeing Nabiki Tendo having lunch with her friends, Kuno pocketed his pictures of Akane and stood up. He reluctantly walked towards Nabiki with an even expression so as not to betray his intentions.

"Nabiki Tendo...I have need of your investigation services," Kuno said, getting the middle Tendo daughter and her friend's attention.

"Do tell," Nabiki said, an eyebrow raised. "Who's the victim?"

"He is a new student named Ranma Saotome," Kuno responded as he noticed Nabiki's expression peak. "I met him this morning and I assume he is a martial artist of considerable skill. Still, he refused to partake in the morning battle and refused my challenge. Price is no object for any information you can get."

"Any price, Kuno baby?" asked Nabiki as she smirked.

Kuno simply nodded with a grunt, which made Nabiki smile even wider.

"Upperclassman Kuno, have I got a story for you," Nabiki said as she started telling her tale.

* * *

**Furinkan High Roof**

* * *

As Kasumi was setting up for lunch, Ranma was busy doing handstand pushups on the fence of the roof. Minutes earlier, Kasumi had led him to the right side of the Furinkan High rooftop. Aside from having a great view of the playing field, the roof itself was devoid of any students, which meant that Ranma and Kasumi had the roof to themselves. This suited the pigtailed martial artist fine as he didn't want anybody to bother him and his new friend.

What really got Ranma's attention was Kasumi setting up their lunch date. She didn't just bring two bento boxes; she also brought a rollout mat, two cushions, two ceramic cups and a thermos. Ranma was impressed with the layout and had to give credit to Kasumi for providing a bit of an at home atmosphere for this lunch date.

"You don't do things halfway, do you?" Ranma said with a whistle.

"Just a bit of the comforts of home," Kasumi said as she finished setting up. When she looked to see that Ranma was doing a one handed handstand pushup on the fence, she let out a gasp and exclaimed, "Ranma, get down from there! You'll fall!"

"Aw, come on Kasumi," Ranma said with confidence as he proceeded to do many types of exercises on top of the fence, ranging from flips, punches, kicks, and even balancing on his toes, which did nothing to alleviate Kasumi's concerns. "You know I got great balance. Plus, I can take a fall like nobody's business."

"But not from four stories high!" Kasumi shouted incredulously.

This got Ranma to briefly look over to see how high he was. He then looked back at Kasumi and said, "Okay, maybe not from this high."

Seeing that Kasumi had a fearful look on her face, Ranma sighed and jumped off the fence with a flip and landed on the roof. To his relief, Kasumi breathed a sigh of relief, but then noticed that her expression turned into a stern one when she put her hands on her hips.

"You really shouldn't take risks like that!" Kasumi scolded. "What would your father say if he heard that his son fell from the school roof?"

"That I should have watched my step and berate me for not taking my lessons seriously?" Ranma responded with a shrug.

_'Why am I not surprised?'_ Kasumi thought, wondering in exasperation. Wanting to change the subject, Kasumi asked, "Shall we begin with lunch?"

"You bet!" Ranma brightened.

And with that, Ranma and Kasumi took their places with each sitting on a cushion. Kasumi grabbed the thermos and poured hot water into the cups and placed tea bags in each one. She then gave him a bento box and chopsticks. Ranma wasted no time opening the lid and beheld the food within. It was honey baked chicken slices with sesame seeds. There was also rice, assorted fruit slices and fried vegetables. Ranma licked his chops as he was about to dig in before he saw Kasumi put her hands together in a silent prayer. Not wanting to be rude, Ranma did the same.

"Let's eat!" both Ranma and Kasumi said as they dug into their lunches.

As Kasumi ate her lunch, she couldn't help but observe Ranma as he ate his. He was definitely making his appreciation known with each bite. Though she thought Ranma was exaggerating, Kasumi couldn't help but smile and giggle. While she always felt appreciated whenever her father and sisters complimented her on her cooking and often wondered whatever they would do without her, having Ranma compliment her made her feel a bit humble, like she felt that she wasn't doing much. Still, Kasumi felt happy that Ranma made his positive feelings about her cooking well known.

Ranma started coughing suddenly and Kasumi started to grow concerned until the teenage boy grabbed his cup and downed the hot tea down his throat. She gasped at Ranma's display and could see the pain he was experiencing, though she was relieved that it was brief.

"Ranma, you really shouldn't eat like that," Kasumi said as she shook her head.

"Sorry...it's just so good," Ranma said sheepishly.

"Just remember that you're eating in front of a lady; that means that good manners are always important," Kasumi gently chided her new fiance. And that was when, with perfect ironic timing, her own stomach betrayed her; a small but audible belch bubbled up from Kasumi's mouth, at which she hastily covered her lips with one hand.

"P-Pardon me," she squeaked, cheeks burning red as tomatoes against her otherwise pale skin. _'So embarrassing!'_

"Not very ladylike there, Kasumi," Ranma teased playfully. He then winked at Kasumi with emphasis and assured, "But I won't say anything if you don't."

Ranma's smile was warm and comforting, and despite her still-lingering blush, Kasumi couldn't resist slowly taking her hand away and smiling shyly back at him.

Minutes passed and Ranma and Kasumi had finished their lunch in peace, including the two bread pieces. Everything was put away with the exception of the mat and cushions. The two engaged individuals lay on the mat with their heads supported by the cushions, relaxing as they looked at the clouds just passing by.

Ranma sighed as he looked over at Kasumi, who was visibly as relaxed as he was though her eyes closed. Much like yesterday evening, he couldn't help but admire her. Admittingly, the woman was very easy on the eyes and in his mind, only a fool wouldn't fall for her. Granted, he has met girls in his travels, but never stopped long enough to get to know one better or at least try to be friendly with. "Kasumi had also been very kind and welcoming to him; he was amazed that she took the trouble to get to know him better, becoming a friend and setting this lunch date after half a day of dull classes. Ranma couldn't remember the last time he was treated like this but couldn't help but like it.

Ranma's smile faltered, remembering Nabiki's words from yesterday. As much as it broke his heart that she rejected him because of his curse, Ranma knew that Nabiki was right in how much Kasumi was sacrificing herself in holding her end of this engagement nonsense. He was also reminded of how much responsibility she has with the Tendo home and it made him feel guilty that she had to be attached to him on top of everything else.

_'She doesn't deserve this,'_ Ranma thought sadly with a downcast expression.

"Ranma?" Kasumi spoke with concern, gaining Ranma's attention. "Is there something wrong?"

"Um...nothing," Ranma denied, startled as he looked away.

"Ranma, tell me," Kasumi urged. "It's just us here and no one can hear us. I promise that this is between you and me."

Ranma frowned, feeling that Kasumi wasn't going to let this go as he turned around to face her. He looked down again, an expression of shame adorning his face.

"It's...not like don't appreciate what you're doing because I really do," Ranma began, his voice wavering. "It's just that...you're an amazing woman, Kasumi. Any guy would be lucky to have you and the fact that you're saddled with a freak like me-"

"Stop it, Ranma!" shouted Kasumi as she stood up, towering over Ranma. "I won't have you beating yourself up anymore!"

Ranma was stunned, rendered speechless as he looked at Kasumi, noting that her expression was a combination of anger and desperation.

"Do you want to know the truth, Ranma Saotome?" Kasumi began with intensity. "I'm glad I met you. The circumstances of how we met may not have been ideal, but I'm glad I met you. Yes, you have a weird Chinese curse, you're three years younger than me and you can be rough around the edges, but that's not stopping me from wanting to be your friend. What else do I have to do to convince you!?"

For what seemed like an eternity, Ranma was at a loss for words. Kasumi meant every word she said and he couldn't respond. His father and Kasumi's father only saw him as means to unite the Saotome and Tendo schools, Akane saw him as a pervert and Nabiki tossed him to the side because of his curse. Kasumi was the only one who was trying her damndest to make him feel like a person, welcoming him to Tendo home, welcoming him to her room, giving him an extra helping at breakfast, bringing him lunch and keeping him company when he was planning to keep to himself. Kasumi was truly going out on a limb for him.

Seeing Ranma unresponsive to her words, Kasumi went down to his level and gave him a hug, holding him tightly as she could. She felt him stiffen for a moment but felt the young man in her arms relax. Seconds later, Kasumi felt Ranma's strong arms envelop her and she couldn't but cheer internally. She could feel the happiness radiating from the young man and Kasumi felt like she accomplished an incredible feat.

"Just keep being amazing, Kasumi," Ranma said softly as he held Kasumi tenderly. "That's all you have to do."

_'I'm here, Ranma,'_ Kasumi thought happily. _'For as long as you need me.'_

The moment was interrupted when Ranma and Kasumi heard the door burst open, causing them to separate and stand up. Ranma went into a fighting stance, ready for anything. Who emerged from the entrance made him frown as it was the captain of the kendo club, Tatewaki Kuno, brandishing his bokken and aiming it straight at him with a rather angry look on his face. Kasumi could only look on in worry as Ranma and Kuno faced each other.

"So this is where you've been hiding, scoundrel!" Kuno growled furiously, not taking his eyes off Ranma. "I, Tatewaki Kuno, shall not stand for this outrage!"

"Well, if it isn't the jerk from this morning," Ranma said evenly.

"You will refer to me as Upperclassman Kuno as I am above your station," Kuno reminded, gripping his weapon. "Did you really think you could deceive me for long, Ranma Saotome?"

"Just what are you talking about!?"

"I have it on good authority you are the heir to Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts and that you seek to marry into the Tendo family to unite with Tendo School! Not only that, but you also live under the same roof as my tigress! I cannot allow such a travesty to befall the fair Akane Tendo! She will not be a part of this farce!"

_'Nabiki,'_ Kasumi thought as she groaned.

"And just what makes you think I want anything to do with that tomboy!?" Ranma shouted.

"Because you're just like the rest who seeks Akane's hand!" Kuno responded. "You may think that you have the advantage by being under the same roof as Akane, but I say nay! Only a strong fighter will suffice to be one with Akane! Face me, Ranma Saotome! If you best me, then I will let you date her!"

"You want to scrap, that's fine!" Ranma shouted again. "Been wanting to take your head off since this morning anyway."

"Mister Kuno!" Kasumi called out as she got between Ranma and Kuno.

"Kasumi, what are you doing!?" Ranma hissed.

"I'm stopping this before it escalates," Kasumi answered as she faced Kuno with a frown. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Tatewaki Kuno. Ranma and I were having a nice, quiet lunch before you came barging in. Ranma has no quarrel with you and has no reason to fight you, so please leave."

Kuno could only raise his eyebrow, wondering who this woman could be. He still maintained his bokken raised.

"And who may you be?" asked Kuno.

"My name is Kasumi Tendo, Akane's big sister," Kasumi said, introducing herself.

"Akane's big sister," Kuno gasped before he lowered his weapon and gave Kasumi a slight bow. "An honor. But I need you to stand aside, future in-law. Your sister's freedom is at stake."

"I will not," Kasumi said sternly. "And quite frankly, your treatment of Akane is nothing short of deplorable and is unbecoming of someone of your station. I know my little sister can take care of herself, but you can't continue to hound her like that."

"I see you fail to see the point of the morning fights, Ms. Tendo," Kuno chuckled. "Understandable, since you are no martial artist. By fighting and defeating those who want to take her hand only proves how much Akane is desired. I myself have experienced her skill firsthand. For every ferocious blow sends me to euphoria and brings me closer to heaven. Ah, such bliss to feel her strikes again, again and again."

As much as Kasumi wanted to remain calm, she could only feel disturbed as a bead of sweat slid down from her head.

_'Okay, not only is this guy a jerk, but also a creep and a masochist,'_ thought Ranma as his eye began to twitch.

"But such things as fond memories can wait," Kuno said as he raised his bokken. "I ask you again to stand aside, Ms. Tendo. Justice will be served and Ranma will pay for his transgressions."

"And I will ask you again to leave," Kasumi reiterated. "Ranma has no business with you as he is not engaged to Akane."

"And who else would Ranma be engaged to?" asked Kuno with a smirk. "Surely not that mercenary of a sister Nabiki Tendo. He would have to be insane to be engaged to her."

"Ranma is engaged to me, Mister Kuno," Kasumi responded calmly. "For the last time, I ask you to leave. Don't ever disturb us again."

The atmosphere became tense, the silence between the three individuals becoming unbearable. Ranma remained in his fighting stance, ready for either an attack or to strike. Kasumi remained still, but defiant. Kuno still had his weapon raised, but his expression remained even.

After a moment, Kuno began to chuckle, which then turned into full on laughter. This perplexed Ranma and Kasumi as they did not expect this reaction.

"Ms. Tendo...surely you jest," Kuno smirked.

"Is it so hard to believe, Mister Kuno?" asked Kasumi, folding her arms. "Ranma may be younger than me, but it isn't out of the realm of possibility that someone like me would want to be with someone like him some day. Ranma is that good of a man at heart...which is more than I can say to the boy in front of me."

'Does she really mean that?' Ranma wondered.

"Oh, Ms. Tendo...poor, desperate Ms. Tendo," Kuno sneered. "Don't you see that Ranma is deceiving you? Surely you can see that he is taking advantage of someone whose better years have escaped her. Granted, you do look...passable as far as women go. But you are no Akane Tendo, who is lively, full of fire and passion. You, on the other hand seem, if I may be so blunt, bland and domesticated. Someone like you could never hold a warrior's interest for long."

For Kasumi's part, she remained stern, not wanting Kuno's words to get to her. On the other hand, Ranma was seething as he cracked his knuckles.

"I don't envy you, Ms. Tendo," Kuno continued. "To see a woman like you so desperate for a young man's touch...truly depres-"

Kuno never got to finish that sentence as Ranma punched him in the face, sending the kendoist tumbling down the stairs from where he came.

* * *

The students of Furinkan High's third floor were busy with their lunches and chatting away with friends either inside their classrooms or outside in the halls. Their peaceful lunch hour suddenly came to a halt as they heard the door that led to the roof burst open, witnessing someone flying across the hall and crashing into the wall, holding a wooden sword. At first the students' attention was on the downed individual that was dressed in kendo garb. They recognized him as Tatewaki Kuno, the kendo captain. They saw that he got up, albeit slowly. Kuno's expression was that of pained determination as he pointed his wooden sword towards the door. The students instinctively turned their heads and found that Kuno was pointing at a pigtailed young man in a chinese styled shirt who by the look on his face, was royally ticked off. They also noticed a woman closely behind the young man. The atmosphere in the hall became tense as the students didn't dare make a move.

"So...the new student finally shows his true colors," Kuno spoke as he scowled. "You have considerable strength, Ranma Saotome. But are your skills limited to striking a person when distracted?"

Ranma remained silent, seething at Kuno intently as his anger intensified.

"I am the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, Ranma Saotome," Kuno growled righteously. " I am this school's champion, a hero to the students of this educational institute and the heir to the noble house of Kuno. What hope does a lowborn wretch like you have against me!?"

"I'm not the one who made this personal, you jerkass!" Ranma shouted. "You want to attack me, that's fine! But you had to go and insult Kasumi, the only person in this town that has done everything to make me feel at home when no one else did! Never in my life have I ever met a gal more amazing than her! And to hear someone like you say those things about her…"

"Ranma...," Kasumi spoke softly, placing her hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"He's not going to leave us alone, Kasumi," Ranma said, not taking his eyes off Kuno.

"I know, I just...I don't want to see you in trouble...or hurt because of me," Kasumi said worryingly. "We were having such a wonderful time, too…,"

Ranma turned around and saw the heartbreak on Kasumi's face. As much as he wanted to tear Kuno a new one, he had to admit that he and Kasumi were having a good time together and wanted to spend the rest of the lunch period with his new friend. He then faced Kuno again, this time with a somewhat calmer demeanor.

"Last chance, Kuno," Ranma said. "Apologize to Kasumi, walk away and we never see you again. That way, no one gets hurt...especially you."

"You still continue with this farce that you and that woman are engaged when I know of your true intentions!?" Kuno snarled. "Very well, liar. Come at me, Saotome! Defend her honor and prepare to defend yourself!

"Well, I tried," Ranma sighed.

"I know," Kasumi responded with a sigh of her own.

Ranma and Kuno dashed towards each with a yell and the fight was on. Ranma was immediately on the defensive since Kuno's strikes had a longer reach due to attacking with his bokken. Ranma continually dodged every slash and every strike, noting that the attacks were getting faster and faster. Some of those attacks were even getting close to hitting him. Still, Ranma was undeterred as he read every move.

As soon as Kuno was ready to make an overhead strike, Ranma seized the opportunity and struck with a chin kick and punched Kuno in the chest, making him stumble. Ranma then went on the offensive, relentlessly using punches and kicks. To his credit, Kuno was able to narrowly dodge some of Ranma's strikes, but did feel that his opponent was getting through his defenses. The kendoist managed to escape Ranma's offense, got behind him and made a criss-cross slash on Ranma's back. To the pigtailed young man's surprise, he actually felt the attack. Ranma then turned around, saw an opening and punched Kuno in the chest again, sending him flying to the wall again.

As students who were in the halls had decided to retreat into the classrooms to watch the fight safely, Kasumi joined them and watched the fight unfold with definite worry. Her heart raced when she witnessed Kuno's criss-cross slash and immediately feared for Ranma's safety when she saw that the slashes actually penetrated Ranma's shirt. Not only that, Kasumi also noticed a bruise on Ranma's neck as well as a few cuts on Ranma's shirt. She knew the fight was serious business and while her fiance looked like he had a handle on things, she couldn't stop worrying.

As the fight continued, Kasumi noticed that Nabiki was watching the fight intently with a wicked smile on her face from the stairs leading down to the second floor. She remembered Kuno's words from minutes earlier and frowned. She would have a talk with Nabiki after this was over. Kasumi then saw Nabiki turning her back and talking to a couple of other female students and pointing a finger downstairs. The students nodded and headed downstairs with Nabiki following them.

'Just what are you up to, Nabiki?' Kasumi thought suspiciously.

* * *

In keeping with the effort to avoid any contact with Ranma, Akane had immediately decided to have lunch with her four friends outside the school building, favoring a spot under the shade of a tree. Their conversation had begun amicably as they had talked about what they were going to over the weekend and talking about stuff that had been going on recently in their lives. Akane had been mostly quiet and put her two-cents occasionally.

Unfortunately for Akane, the subject of Ranma came up. As her friends talked about how cute and strong the new student was, Akane scowled, recalling how she was defeated so easily by him the day before. The fact that Ranma and his father were living under the same roof as her was something Akane couldn't stomach and it only made her furious that Kasumi is now engaged to Ranma because of some promise her father and Genma Saotome had made many years ago. Kasumi had been more than a big sister to her in the years since her mother had passed and she felt that after years of devoting herself to the Tendo home, she didn't deserve the responsibility of having to uphold some stupid promise.

"So, Akane," the freckled faced, short brown haired girl named Hiroko began. "What do you think of the new boy in our class?"

"For him to go through a training journey all over China," the long light brown haired haired girl named Yuka squealed in delight. " I bet he's seen more in that country than anyone on earth."

"Not to mention the muscle he gained," purred the long dark haired girl named Sayuri. "Makes me want to run my hands all over that bod of his."

"You're so naughty, Sayuri," giggled the short dark brown haired girl named Asami. "But seriously, Akane. What do you think of our new classmate? Think he's as good as you are when it comes to the martial arts?"

"Like I care who that boy is, Asami," muttered Akane.

"Why am I not surprised by that response?" Asami said as she rolled her eyes up.

"Well, I think that Ranma has some interesting stories to tell," assured Sayuri. She then looked a bit down and said. "He left so quickly from the classroom when the lunch bell rang before we could ask him anything. You think he was meeting someone?"

"Maybe he just wanted to be alone," Hiroko guessed. "He is new here and the whole class, us included, did bombard him with questions."

"I guess we did scare him off, Hiroko," Yuka said.

"Strong guy like that being scared of anything, Yuka?" asked Hiroko doubtfully. "I bet even someone like Upperclassman Kuno couldn't scare him."

The girl's conversation was interrupted as they heard a commotion nearby. Some of the students were running towards the school building, all of them shouting about a fight going on inside. This piqued Akane's interest as she also heard that Kuno and the new student were involved. This got Akane to stand up and run towards the building with her friends right behind her.

'Taking on Kuno on the first day,' thought Akane as she frowned. 'Just what is that idiot thinking!?'

* * *

As word got out about the fight going between Ranma and Kuno, said fight had already spilled into the outside of the school building. The students surrounded the two combatants, watching them as they did battle. They were amazed as the new student was able to keep up with Kuno's attacks and even get in a few blows on the kendoist. The students did note that Kuno was getting frustrated as his slashes weren't connecting and Ranma, who had a very serious expression on his face, just kept dodging and hitting whenever an opening presented itself.

Akane and her friends arrived to see the fight a few seconds ago with the Tendo heiress surprised that Ranma was holding his own against Kuno and the kendoist really showing his all. This was nothing like her fights against the kendo club champion in the mornings which are over in mere moments. She could see how dangerous Kuno can be in a serious fight. This actually made Akane frown in realization as he stared disdainfully at Kuno.

_'He hasn't been taking me seriously,'_ Akane thought, looking back at her easy victories against Kuno.

What Akane noticed next is that Nabiki and her cohorts were taking bets from several students. She rolled her eyes at this knowingly as she knew this was just another money making scheme from her second oldest sister. What caught her by surprise was that a worried looking Kasumi was there with a bag and a first aid kit in her hands. With no hesitation, Akane ran towards her eldest sister to see what was going on.

All the while Kasumi kept looking on at the fight with a feeling of helplessness. Earlier on, when the fight between Ranma and Kuno started to move all over the school building, she made her way back to the roof and collected her things, including the thermos that still contained hot water. She then, amidst the chaos caused by the students chasing Ranma and Kuno, made her way towards the nurses office and took a first aid kit before bowing in apology to the nurse herself. When she arrived at the school's entrance, Kasumi made her way through the crowd as the fight between Ranma and Kuno was still going. She was relieved when she saw that Ranma had taken no additional damage, but it didn't make her even less worried for her fiance.

"Kasumi, what are you doing here?" Akane called out as she ran towards her eldest sister.

"Akane...I tried to stop this...Ranma tried to give Mister Kuno an out, but…," Kasumi tried to explain, but her voice was shaking.

"Kasumi, what are you talking about?" Akane inquired with concern. "Why is that idiot fighting with Kuno?"

"That idiot, as you so put it, is my friend, little sister," Kasumi said as she tried to reign in her displeasure. "Ranma and I...we were having a peaceful lunch on the roof when Mister Kuno barged in on us. He accused poor Ranma of using me to get to you and he said some...unflattering things about me…"

"Wait a minute...this fight is because…," Akane trailed off as her eyes went wide as she turned towards the fight again. She then shouted, "Save some for me, Ranma! Nobody talks to my big sister like that!"

Ranma saw an opening and kicked Kuno in the chest, sending him sliding backwards until he skidded to a halt. The Saotome heir waited, still in a defensive stance until Kuno fell to one knee. Ranma loosened his stance and could tell that his opponent was breathing heavily as he tried to support himself with his wooden sword.

"Just give it up, Kuno," Ranma said evenly. "Apologize to Kasumi right now and we can forget about this."

"Never, Saotome," Kuno snarled as he got back up and aiming his bokken at Ranma. "You have yet to see the full might of the heir to the house of Kuno. I will bring you down and you will pay for your lies."

"Then I'll make this quick," Ranma said as he dashed towards Kuno, readying a final punch to finish the job.

What happened next took Ranma by had sneered at him when he stood and quickly let out a barrage of quick sword strikes as soon as he got was able to skid to a halt in time and began dodging the strikes, though was able back off and jump away but he was surprised even further as the strikes were able to create concentrated gale forces that reached backed away, but he still felt the force of Kuno's strikes and even heard some of the nearby trees getting destroyed as well as the students crying out in continued to dodge, but he knew that one of those powerful strikes was going to get him 's attacks were relentless as he gave chase as Ranma lept then made a high backward leap, but never took his eyes off the this time, Ranma's brain was working fast, trying to break through Kuno's defense.

_'Alright, I just need for Kuno to tire and…,'_ Ranma thought, but trailed off when he caught a glimpse of what was below him. It was the school's swimming pool and the sight of water caused Ranma's eyes to grow wide in fright as he screamed, "Are you freaking kidding me!?"

Noticing Ranma's distress, Kasumi picked up the pace, but her heart stopped when she heard a splash. It was only momentary as she made her way to the pool looked frantically at Ranma trying to swim away and then looked behind to see that Kuno was already there, diving into the pool and discarding his 's fear grew as more students knew that Ranma's secret was going to be outed and she couldn't do anything about it.

Meanwhile, Ranma, now in his girl form, was about to get to the edge of the pool when he was grabbed from behind by fear of getting his secret found out was immediately replaced with embarrassment when the kendoist grabbed one of his that weren't bad enough, Kuno started to squeeze and fondle the breast really was so furious that he managed to dislodge himself from Kuno and struck with a fierce uppercut, sending him this point, Ranma was too livid to see if anyone caught him in his cursed form as he got out of the pool and made his escape, only hearing a loud splash of Kuno impacting on the water seconds later.

Kasumi, who had witnessed all this, was relieved that the students were distracted by Kuno's brief journey to the sky and less with Ranma's didn't waste any time as she chased Ranma with the hope that no one else would follow her. Unfortunately, Ranma was too quick in his getaway and Kasumi lost sight of began calling out his name, but feared that he may have gotten too far away.

Kasumi didn't have to wonder about Ranma's whereabouts as she heard some curses coming from one of the isolated areas of Furinkan High. She ran towards the voice and found that Ranma was sitting on a tree branch, wringing out his clothes. For the moment, Kasumi remained quiet as Ranma let his frustrations out. She did raise an eyebrow when she heard him muttering the words squeeze and pervert.

"Ranma?" Kasumi spoke response she got was silence as Ranma just sat on the branch. "Ranma, get down from there. I want to check on you."

"No offense, Kasumi, but I want to be left alone," Ranma responded miserably.

"That's not going to happen, young man," Kasumi said shaking her head. "Now get down from there because I'm not leaving this spot until you do."

Ranma sighed as he jumped off the branch. He turned around and faced Kasumi and gave her a small smile as he didn't want her to see him miserable.

"You can be such a stubborn woman, ma'am," said Ranma.

"It's a family trait," Kasumi giggled as she motioned Ranma to sit down.

For the next few moments and after pouring hot water on Ranma's head, Kasumi began to check on him to see if he had any other from the bruise Ranma had on his neck, Kasumi noticed that he had a few more on his arms and on his face. She was glad that Ranma didn't have any cuts or anything too serious, though she did apply some alcohol on the bruises. She heard Ranma hiss when she did, but continued treating him.

"Hell of a day," Ranma sighed.

"That it has been," Kasumi agreed. "And Ranma...even though you shouldn't have...thank you for standing up for me."

"Anything for a friend," Ranma smiled genuinely. "You're worth every punch or bruise."

Kasumi didn't really know how to respond to that. As flattered as she was that Ranma would defend her honor like he did, she didn't want to see him hurt on her account. But she had a feeling that this was going to be the norm and big hearted Ranma Saotome will do anything to defend her. She smiled, thinking back that in a way, she would do the same thing for him as she did before the fight with Kuno started.

Kasumi's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the bell ring. She knew her time with Ranma was up as she and him stood up.

"I should go," Kasumi said, smiling sadly.

"I could come with you," Ranma suggested.

"Ranma...you go be a good boy for the rest of the day. I'll be there when school ends, alright?"

"...okay."

With that, Ranma dressed in his still damp clothes and waved Kasumi farewell. Kasumi herself headed for the school building to return the first aid kit.

* * *

A couple of hours pass and the school day finally comes to an end at Furinkan High. The students begin walking out of the building while some linger, either to hang out with their friends or just spend their time in the study hall. Other students had responsibilities to their clubs, be it sports or other interests. As for the teachers, they stayed behind to grade papers and prepare for the next day's lessons. It was a normal end to an otherwise exciting school day.

Holding his school bag over his shoulder, Ranma, with Akane and a rather smug Nabiki behind him, made their way out of the school building. For his part, Ranma was glad that the day was over, but had to face the fact that he had come back here the next day and was not particularly thrilled that he would have to face that headache Kuno again.

Ranma's face brightened when he saw Kasumi at the front gate. He gave her a smile and a thumbs up, which the eldest Tendo sister took as a sign that he had a good day since the lunchtime brawl. Kasumi returned the smile with her own as she approached Ranma and her two younger sisters.

"I take it you had an uneventful rest of the day," Kasumi said.

"Well, I did spend most of the day next to the school's washing's machines," Ranma chuckled nervously. "The teachers didn't take too kindly of me smelling like chlorine, so they sent me to showers and to have clothes properly cleaned."

"Well, at least they look clean," Kasumi said approvingly. She then turned her attention towards Akane and asked, "And how was your school day, little sister?"

"I had to set a lot of my classmates straight after what happened with Ranma and Kuno," Akane groaned. "I told them everything, from Ranma living with us to the whole engagement business. I even had to reassure the boys that I wasn't engaged to Ranma and that he was engaged to you. I almost gagged when my friends gushed about how lucky you were to have, in their words, a young stallion."

"Well, I am lucky to have him as a friend," Kasumi laughed.

"Oh, and because you defended Kasumi out there, I kept your curse a secret from the students, Ranma," Akane added as she looked away with her nose up. "Just don't get any ideas. I still think you're a freak and a pervert and Kasumi deserves better than you."

_'I think that's about as nice as I'm going to get from her,'_ Ranma thought as his eye began to twitch.

Kasumi turned her attention to Nabiki, approaching her with a stern look on her face. As much as how things could have gone worse for Ranma because of what Nabiki may have said to Kuno to start this mess, Kasumi still felt that she needed to have word with her middle sister.

Internally feeling dread but putting on a brave front, Nabiki began to explain, "Listen, big sis. I had no idea you were going to be there. Besides, Kuno didn't let me finish when I told him about Ranma living with us and the whole engagement thing, so he just drew his own conclusions. But things worked out in the end, right? Ranma beat Kuno, defended your honor and I got a little money out of the whole thing. Everyone wins, right?"

_'And to think I liked this chick!_' Ranma thought, frowning and fuming.

"Really, Nabiki...everyone wins?" Kasumi questioned Nabiki's logic. "And just how much did you gain because of all this?"

"Oh, plenty," Nabiki said smugly as she pulled an envelope from her school bag. "A lot of people bet on Kuno baby to win, and I think I-"

Nabiki was cut off as Kasumi snatched the envelope from her hands. She was at a loss for words as she saw her big sister going through the money, counting it. After a few seconds, Kasumi gave Nabiki a bright smile, which confused and unnerved her at the same time.

"Thank you, Nabiki," Kasumi said happily. "This will definitely help with the family finances."

"Say what?" Nabiki asked flatly.

"And I think there's enough to buy Ranma some new clothes," Kasumi continued on as she linked her arm around Ranma's. "Come along, Ranma. We have some shopping to do."

"What, now?" Ranma asked, surprised as he was being led out of the school. "I mean, I'm not complaining or nothing, but I got plenty of clothes at home."

"Ranma, the clothes you have are all worn and a bit torn," Kasumi pointed out. "I'm sure we can find something that you like. Plus, I think we can get you a school uniform. You'll look very respectable come tomorrow."

"I'm respectable now," Ranma countered. "And I don't need no uniform."

"You really shouldn't argue with a lady that's doing you a favor, young man."

"...Oh, alright, ma'am. Lead on."

"You won't regret it, Ranma."

As Ranma and Kasumi chattered on as they walked into the distance, Nabiki looked on with a twitchy expression as her hand reached out in futility. Akane snickered at her, enjoying the expression Nabiki had on her face.

"Oh, shut up," Nabiki said flatly, narrowing her eyes at Akane.

"You have to admit that big sister got you good there," Akane laughed.

"Yeah, well...Kasumi going above and beyond for that guy," Nabiki said as she folded her arms. "Who knows? Maybe our big sister see's something in that weirdo that we don't."

Hearing what Nabiki said, Akane became worried as she looked on at Ranma and Kasumi walking in the distance. Her eldest sister was taking a huge risk in accepting this engagement her father and Mister Saotome set up. As much as she didn't like Ranma personally, she had to admit that Kasumi did look a lot happier in his presence and she was taking the trouble in making Ranma feel at home. Akane made it clear how she felt about the matter, but it was ultimately Kasumi's decision if she wanted to take the engagement seriously.

_'I really hope you know what you're getting into, big sister,'_ Akane thought, worrying about Kasumi's fate.


	3. A Rematch Set and a Close Call

**Wild Stallion and The Mist**

**A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction**

**By Layabout Thomas**

**Based on the works of Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

It's been a long wait, hasn't it? Anyway, big thanks go to Rewind Gone Nuts for helping me with this chapter and a big thank you to those who followed and favorited this story. Praise and criticisms are welcome.

One final note: this is only part 1 of this story as the chapter was running a little bit long. Part 2 will be coming soon. Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Rematch Set and a Close Call  
**

* * *

Tatewaki Kuno had arrived at Furinkan High early in the morning, dressed in the school's uniform with a book bag in hand. When he had arrived, the members of the Kendo Club were there to greet him with bow and Kuno had only responded with a smirk. Despite what had happened to him the day before, he still had the respect and fear of those who he commanded. Wordlessly, Kuno led his club to the gym and once inside, his fellow clubmates filed into the boys locker room and dressed in their kendo uniforms with the captain himself going into his private chambers and got into his kendo uniform himself. Once he was ready and saw that the kendo club was ready, Kuno commanded them to pair up with another member and practice. As he observed them, the kendo captain felt a sense of satisfaction that they were giving it their all, owing it all to his great leadership and strong will that his position demands.

Unfortunately for Kuno, the previous day had weighed heavily on his mind. He had been curious about the newcomer Ranma Saotome and wanted to know if he was somebody to be reckoned with. Though Kuno felt reluctant, he went to Nabiki Tendo to see if she could sell him information on this new face that could challenge his position of power or yet, challenge for the hand of Akane Tendo. What he got for his money was something he wasn't prepared for as Nabiki told him that Ranma was not only the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, but that he and his father were living under the same roof as Akane Tendo. If that weren't enough of a twist of the knife, Nabiki added that her father and Ranma's father had promised long ago that their martial arts schools would be joined through marriage. In his mind, Kuno had heard enough and began his search for Ranma in order to let him know of his place in things, as a fighter and a suitor to Akane Tendo.

It had not been long since word of Akane Tendo's abilities as a fighter had reached Kuno's ears. Through word of mouth he had heard much of the Tendo heir, from her strength, tenacity and short temper. She had also become a school idol with both the boys and girls for those very same reasons. He even heard that she took on several of the fighting club captains and beat them with ease and not so much as breaking a sweat. Kuno had become curious and had decided to observe her himself, hearing that Akane was taking on the judo captain in a rematch. What he saw didn't do the words of the other students justice as he saw the combination of power and beauty in action, like that of conquering tigress. It's as if she had no equal among the strongest fighters in the school. Kuno had felt captivated by Akane Tendo, enamored with her and felt that no other girl...no other woman, could compare to her. In his mind, that girl was his and no one else's.

Though he had bought pictures of Akane Tendo from Nabiki, it wasn't enough for Kuno to just see her in action. He had to experience it himself and show her his strength with the bokken. But he was also aware that the male population was infatuated with Akane and to him, it only seemed fair that those be given a chance for her hand. He had called a meeting to the other school clubs and declared that if they wanted to have a chance for Akane's hand, then they had to challenge her strength as a fighter, no exceptions and no other terms will be accepted. It amused him that these boys took him up on it as they fell to Akane's power, he challenged her himself. He was beaten, but felt no regret as he had finally experienced her power and beauty firsthand. Afterward, it had become the new normal for the mornings of Furinkan High for Akane Tendo to fight off hordes of boys fighting for their chance to be with Akane, no matter how many of those fell like flies. As for Kuno, he couldn't be happier to experience Akane's abilities again, again, and again.

Kuno's mind drifted back to Ranma, the one he felt was a threat to his power as well as potential suitor to Akane. He had finally found him on the roof and in the company of a woman. That woman, Kasumi Tendo, Akane's eldest sister, claimed that she was engaged to this Ranma and had the gall to ask him to leave. While he didn't doubt that Kasumi was Akane's sister, Kuno didn't feel that this woman couldn't hold the attention of a fighter for long and let her know about it. This earned him a punch to his face and the fight was on. There was no doubt about it that Ranma was definitely a fighter and someone who could challenge his power. He was fast and he got a few hits in, but the kendo captain was undettered and unleashed his strongest attack on him. Kuno continued chasing Ranma and he had him cornered when he fell into the pool. He dove in after him. Ranma would not escape him and victory would be his.

That's when Kuno felt the unmistakable feeling in his hand. It was a girl's breast. From a girl similarly dressed as his opponent. She also had her hair done in a similar style as Ranma but the girl was a fiery redhead. Before he could process what had happened, he was knocked out. His world went black and he wouldn't wake up until hours later.

Kuno had woken up in the nurse's office where his fellow club members had informed him of his defeat. He didn't take it very well and he let his club members know that the whole fight was a sham, that a pig-tailed girl had felled him and Ranma had run out of the fight like a coward that he was. The kendo club looked at him like he had gone mad, but he shouted that it was the case, causing the other members to fearfully agree with him. Kuno had been so livid that he walked out of the nurses office and cursed Ranma's name until he got home...then cursed Ranma again until he went to bed and fell asleep.

_'Ranma Saotome...a coward of the highest order,'_ Kuno thought, seething in anger as he paid no mind to the other club members. _'You have fooled everyone at this educational institute...fooled them into thinking you felled the great Tatewaki Kuno. But I know better. I know what I saw in the pool. I know who felled me. Mine eyes are not easily fooled.'_

"Stop!" Kuno commanded, the club members seizing their practice. He then pointed his bokken to one of the club members and bellowed, "You there! Show me what you have! Show me that you deserve to be in this club!"

The kendo club members moved out of the way, leaving Kuno to square off against his chosen opponent. Though his opponent was only a few feet away, Kuno could tell that his target was frightened, trembling as he held his bokken. The kendo captain smirked, amused that his opponent was trying to put on a brave face. He knew that this wasn't even going to be a challenge, but he had an example to set.

As soon as the opponent charged with an overhead strike and let out a scream, Kuno dashed towards him and unleashed his attack, slashing his opponent's uniform into pieces, leaving him in only his underwear. For emphasis, he bonked him over the head with the butt of the bokken, knocking him out. The other club members gasped at this but felt no doubt in their mind who was the strongest amongst them.

"Who is your captain!?" bellowed Kuno.

"You are, Captain Kuno!" responded the other club members.

"Do you question my strength!?"

"No, Captain Kuno!"

"Do you question my prowess!?"

"No, Captain Kuno!"

"Do you question my sanity!?"

The room became quiet as the other club members looked at each other, unsure on how to answer that.

Growling, Kuno shouted again, "I say again, do you question my sanity!?"

"No, Captain Kuno!" the club members answered fearfully.

"Know this, kendo club," Kuno began to address. "I am the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High! I am the undisputed champion of this school! Save for Akane Tendo, I have no equal! No rival! And Ranma Saotome did not vanquish your hero! I will prove that to you, my brothers! I will prove to you that Tatewaki Kuno is not someone to be made a fool of! Of this I swear, just like I swear that I Ranma Saotome will fall at my feet!"

For emphasis, Kuno raised his bokken aloft, his head tilting upwards with a stern look on his face.

_'I swear to the heavens above...Ranma Saotome will meet his end,'_ thought Kuno with conviction.

* * *

**A little later in the morning...**

* * *

With the Saotomes staying for an undetermined amount of time at the Tendo residence, Kasumi, along with the rest of her family, were experiencing what is becoming a new normal in the mornings. Much like the day before, Genma had abruptly woken Ranma for early training exercises by throwing him out the guest room window, a fight ensuing afterwards. While this wasn't a problem for Kasumi as she was the early riser in the family due to having early morning responsibilities, it had become a point of complaint for her father and her little sisters as they needed their sleep. Because of the two houseguests waking, they had to bathe before Soun and his two other daughters could get to the bath, though Kasumi had to remind the Saotomes to put up an occupied sign to avoid any embarrassment. Breakfast, aside from having two more mouths to feed, was relatively normal, though Kasumi did notice Ranma giving his father a wary eye as he ate, as if he was expecting Genma was going to steal his food. It was a new dynamic around the Tendo home and the residents were just getting used to the changes.

Ranma was also experiencing a bit of a new dynamic as well. Because he and Kasumi had gone clothes shopping the evening before, Ranma had come down to breakfast wearing a Furinkan High School uniform, which felt very strange to him as he hadn't worn a school uniform in years. He had made it known to Kasumi that the uniform made him look like a dork, but Kasumi insisted that it made him look respectable and handsome, which quelled any more complaints from him. Soun and Genma gave their words of approval as well and even Nabiki whistled her approval, though Ranma gave her a sour look and ignored her. Akane only scoffed and looked away. All in all, with Kasumi's words of encouragement, Ranma looked over himself in his white collar shirt and dark pants and couldn't help but smirk, agreeing that he did look good in his uniform, though it was something he had to get used to.

There was also one more new dynamic and it had been something of a shock to the younger Tendo sisters. After Genma and Soun had left the Tendo home, Kasumi had insisted on joining Ranma, Akane and Nabiki on their walk to school, which seemed like a reasonable request until the pigtailed martial artist picked her up and carried her bridal style and jumped on top of the entrance wall. Akane and Nabiki were speechless, reacting only when Ranma walked off with Kasumi and jumped to the neighboring fence.

"What do you think you're doing, pervert!?" Akane shouted angrily at Ranma. "Put Kasumi down right now or so help me-"

"Oh, lay off, Akane," Ranma cut Akane off nonchalantly. "Kasumi's in good hands and I'm not doing anything she doesn't want to."

"Is this going to be a thing with you two?" inquired Nabiki as she looked up towards Ranma and Kasumi with a bit of amusement.

"It's a bit of a compromise between us," Kasumi responded with a smile. "I keep Ranma company on his way to school and he can keep up with his training. I have to say that I'm really surprised that he can mind his balance and keep me safe from falling."

"Hey, I'm just that good," Ranma said with a bit of a smug tone. He then gave Kasumi a reassuring smile and added, "Besides, I wouldn't let anything happen to you, so don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"Eyes forward, young man," Kasumi said as she pointed her finger to the front.

"Oh, sorry, ma'am," Ranma laughed nervously as he moved his head forward.

_'How sickeningly adorable,'_ Nabiki thought as she rolled her eyes,

"Ugh, just keep your hands where I can see them," groaned Akane as she kept a suspicious eye on Ranma.

Kasumi sighed at Akane's mistrust as it reminded her of some of the issues that needed to be ironed out between Ranma and the rest of the Tendo household. It was clear to Kasumi that she was the only one making Ranma feel welcome while Akane continued to give him a dirty eye and Nabiki's exploitation of him that basically ruined a lunch date had soured things. Not too mention that her father and Genma may have their own plans to push the engagement along, which might lead to Ranma doing something rash or saying something that he would regret later. To Kasumi, it felt like she was the sole light in the middle of Ranma's troubles and it made her feel a bit humble.

"Well, I'll be damned," Ranma spoke. "Hey, pops! How's it going!?"

With her attention diverted from her thoughts, Kasumi turned her head and saw what would have been an unusual sight for her had it not been for certain events from the last few days. It was a giant panda sweeping the outside of the local clinic with a broom. She looked on in both amusement and amazement, thinking that, for all of Genma's faults, the Saotome patriarch had gotten used to his cursed form well.

"I thought you were pulling my chain when you said that you found a job," Ranma laughed.

Genma pulled up a sign that read, "You underestimate me, boy. It just so happens that Doctor Tofu has a use for a man of my talents."

"Good on you, then," Ranma said with mild surprise. "Does it require you to be a panda, though?"

Genma flipped the sign that read, "The doctor found out by accident when he splashed a cup of cold water on me. Took it well. He also said that my panda form can entertain the children while they wait their turn."

"I guess I can't worry about the expenses too much," Nabiki commented.

"Doctor Tofu must be more understanding than I thought," Akane said with a smile.

Genma, wanting to change the subject and noticing Ranma carrying Kasumi, flipped the sign again that read, "I see you're taking the engagement seriously. Good on you, boy."

"Hey, don't get any ideas, old man!" Ranma shouted in protest. "This is just training and keeping friendly company!"

Genma flipped the sign again that read, "A good basis for a lovely relationship."

"Aw, stuff it!" Ranma shouted again.

"Is there someone out there, Mr. Saotome?" a man spoke from inside the clinic.

The man emerged from the entrance of the clinic with a curious look on his face. The man was a bit tall, well built and was wearing a dark grey gi. His brown hair was done up in a small ponytail and he was wearing glasses. The man also had a model of a skeleton in his arms and a damp cloth in one his hands.

"Oh, Ms. Akane and Ms. Nabiki," greeted the man while lifting one of the arms of the skeleton. "Good morning to you both."

"Oh, go-good morning, Doctor Tofu," Akane greeted and bowed rather bashfully with a blush.

_'Well that's different,'_ thought Ranma as he observed Akane's reaction.

"Morning," Nabiki greeted, casually waving.

"I haven't seen you since last week, Ms. Akane," said Doctor Tofu pleasantly. "No new injuries, I hope."

"None to report," Akane responded with confidence, pumping her fist. "Can't keep the heir to Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts down."

"Glad to hear that," Doctor Tofu said with a smile. Realizing something, he gestured towards Genma and said, "Oh, this is Genma Saotome. He's going to be my assistant starting today. I know, it's strange having a panda for an assistant but a splash of hot water can fix that."

"We've met," Nabiki said flatly. "In fact, he and his son are living with us for the time being."

"Is that a fact?" wondered Doctor Tofu. He then looked at Genma and said. "You didn't mention you were staying with the Tendos, Mr. Saotome."

Genma lifted up a sign that read, "Didn't seem important to mention."

"Good morning, Tofu," greeted Kasumi pleasantly, waving her hand.

What happened next came as a shock to Ranma and Genma, though Akane and Nabiki reacted like this was an expected occurrence. Doctor Tofu's glasses had fogged up, impairing his sight and he started to laugh a bit nervously. He even started waving his skeleton's arm in a greeting gesture. Ranma could only look at the doctor in disbelief, seeing his attitude change from a level headed man to that of a nervous teenager. It was also a bit of a surprise to hear Kasumi giggling at this. Genma's reaction was just looking at the doctor strangely and lifting up a sign with a question mark on it. As for Akane she just sighed in resignation while Nabiki rolled her eyes and shrugged.

_'Oh here we go,'_ Akane thought as she placed her hand on top of her face.

_'This should be interesting,'_ Nabiki thought as she smirked, looking between Ranma, Kasumi and Doctor Tofu.

"Ms. Kasumi, good morning!" Doctor Tofu greeted rather loudly, though his voice sounded shaky. "How have you been!? You're looking well today! Betty, isn't she looking well today!?"

_'He's not even looking up!_' Ranma thought warily, observing the odd behavior of Doctor Tofu._ 'And who the hell name's their model skeletons?'_

"I'm doing well, Doctor," Kasumi giggled at the doctor's antics. "I'm glad that you gave Mr. Saotome a job and I'm sure it will keep him out of trouble."

Genma gave Kasumi a hurt look as he lifted another sign that read, "That stings, young lady!"

"Oh, I'm sure Mr. Saotome will make a fine assistant," Doctor Tofu assured, though he still felt nervous. He then adjusted his glasses and asked, "Um, Ms. Kasumi...where are you? I didn't see you with your sisters just now."

"I'm up here on the wall," Kasumi answered.

"On the wall!?" Doctor Tofu gasped, looking worried. "Why are you up there!? Don't tell me you've been taking balancing lessons!"

"She's with me, doc," Ranma said rather annoyed.

Upon hearing another male's voice in the same vicinity as Kasumi, Doctor Tofu immediately took off his glasses and used the cloth in his hand and wiped the fog off. Putting his glasses back on, Doctor Tofu looked up and was shocked to see Kasumi not only on top of the wall, but also in the arms of a high school boy that was keeping his balance quite well. On top of that, he saw that the boy was carrying her bridal style and Kasumi looked very happy and she didn't seem even the least bit frightened. In fact, she looked rather comfortable being held by the boy.

Shaking his head, Doctor Tofu looked intently at the young man and inquired, "I would have your name, young man."

"Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts," Ranma responded. "Pleased to meet you."

"I see," Doctor Tofu said calmly as she turned his attention towards Genma. "I'm assuming that's your son. Why is he carrying Kasumi like that?"

Genma responded by lifting up a sign that read, "That's because they're engaged to be wed. Don't they look like a happy couple?"

At reading those words on the sign, Doctor Tofu became speechless. He frantically looked back and forth between Genma and Ranma carrying Kasumi. The only thing that was going through the doctor's mind were the words "Ranma and Kasumi are engaged" along with "happy couple". He didn't want to believe it, but Doctor Tofu's heart kept sinking. It didn't help that Kasumi seemed happy being carried but Ranma. Then there were questions he kept asking himself about the nature of this engagement, like how did they meet and how long have they known each other and other questions he feared the answers to. Doctor Tofu felt crestfallen and heartbroken as he hunched, slowly walking back towards the clinic and paying no mind to the onlookers.

_'Holy crap, it's like his whole world just came to an end,'_ thought Ranma as he felt pity for the doctor.

_'Oh, my,'_ thought Kasumi as she gasped, covering her mouth.

"Doctor Tofu, wait!" Akane called out frantically as she dashed to Doctor Tofu's side. "The engagement is just some stupid idea by dad and Mr. Saotome! It doesn't mean a thing!"

Doctor Tofu stopped for a moment and looked up at Ranma and Kasumi. They both looked concerned for him but he could tell there was a hint of pity coming from Ranma and an apologetic one from Kasumi. Doctor Tofu continued his walk, cursing himself as he entered the clinic and closed the door, locking it. He then flipped the sign and it read "Doctor Out."

"Doctor Tofu, please listen!" Akane shouted as she banged on the clinic door. "The whole engagement is a farce! Open up, please!"

Genma sighed, lifting a sign that read, "I'll handle him. Get to school."

Ranma agreed, as did Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane as they quietly left the vicinity of the clinic, though Akane gave Ranma a hateful look as she walked ahead at a faster pace. For the next few minutes, no one said a word as they walked on their way to Furinkan High. Ranma and Kasumi had felt very awkward about what had just happened, with Ranma looking back briefly towards the clinic and Kasumi deep in thought. Akane felt devastated and was on the verge of crying and Nabiki had remained quiet as she felt that she didn't want to set anybody off. The tension between Ranma and the Tendo sisters was unbearable as they didn't know what to say about what had happened.

Finally, it was Ranma that opened his mouth and said, "I...guess he really has a thing for you."

"I had no idea," Kasumi sighed. "I thought Doctor Tofu was just being silly."

"Just...being...silly?" Akane said, trying to keep her fury in check, emphasizing each word. Unfortunately, she lost her cool as she turned around towards Ranma and Kasumi and shouted, "Just being silly!? Kasumi, Doctor Tofu has been crazy about you for years! Everybody in Nerima knows how much he likes you! He likes you so much that when you're around, he can't even work or act straight! It was practically a warning sign for his patients to stay away from the clinic whenever you came by! Everybody knows, Kasumi...except you. If you weren't so oblivious and trying to be like mom all the time-"

"Hey, don't be harsh on Kasumi!" Ranma said sternly.

"And you, Ranma...you didn't help either!" Akane continued to rant. "You just had to come into our lives and ruin everything! If it weren't for you, Kasumi would have a real man for herself! A man who really cares about her instead of a half-man freak she's engaged to! Doctor Tofu is a man of means, Ranma! Why don't you do us all a favor and leave!? We'll be much better off without you around!"

"Akane, stop this!" Kasumi shouted. "Don't you dare blame Ranma for what happened back there! He didn't know how Doctor Tofu felt about me...I didn't know, Akane! I was just so busy with everything else and taking care of father and you and Nabiki!"

"And just like the good little daughter, you took this engagement!" Akane cried, tears forming in her eyes. "Doctor Tofu has his faults, but believe me that he's much better than the alternative!"

Kasumi was about to say something, but Akane had dashed off angrily towards the school. Concerned for her little sister's well being, she tugged at Ranma's shirt and pointed towards the direction Akane was going. This got a nod from Ranma as he took off, chasing Akane while holding on to Kasumi. Like yesterday, the eldest Tendo daughter felt the rush hitting her face, but her heart race because of her concern for Akane as she was suredly heading into the horde of boys that were no doubt waiting for her in ambush.

"That girl doesn't have her head straight," Ranma said as he ran after Akane. "Either she's really going to kill someone in her rage or she might get sloppy and get hurt herself."

"Neither outcome is ideal, Ranma," Kasumi said fearfully. "She's my little sister and I don't want to see her like this."

As soon as Furinkan High was only a few feet away, Ranma jumped off the wall, set Kasumi down and ran through the front entrance of the school. As expected, he saw Akane fighting off the horde of boys and she wasn't exactly merciful as every blow was more vicious than the last. Ranma could also hear Akane's cries of anguish each time she landed a punch or a kick and he could clearly see that the girl was driven by sheer emotion alone. He was about to leave well enough alone until he saw Akane twist her ankle, making her fall to one knee. By then, the Tendo heiress had taken care of most of the horde, but there was one more attacker, one that was dressed in wrestling tights with face-paint on, armed with a wooden chair. Ranma wasted no time as he dashed in and kicked the attacker with a high kick to the chin. The attacker fell in a heap and the ambush was over.

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief as she looked back at the school's entrance and saw that Kasumi had already caught up with Nabiki with her. The eldest Tendo sister immediately went to Akane's side and began to examine her ankle. Ranma could see the pain and anguish on the younger Tendo's face as she tried to hold in her emotions by gritting her teeth. He was about to ask how she was faring until Akane gave him a hateful glare and decided to keep his mouth shut.

_'I just can't win with that girl,'_ thought Ranma, letting out a breath.

"My beautiful tigress!" came a shout.

Ranma and the Tendo sister's attention was turned to Kuno who was running purposely toward them, armed with his bokken. The kendoist looked at Akane in pain and his heart ached, but it only lasted a second as he aimed his weapon toward Ranma, making the Saotome heir instinctively get into defensive stance.

"So you reveal your true self, Ranma Saotome," Kuno growled. "I should have known a coward like you would pick his spot to finally take Akane's hand for yourself!"

"Oh for crying out loud, shut up!" Ranma snapped angrily. "Akane twisted her ankle and one of those jerks was going to bash her head with a chair! I wasn't gonna let that happen!"

"I didn't ask for your help," Akane muttered pitifully.

"Akane, hush," Kasumi said soothingly. She then turned her attention towards Nabiki and asked, "Nabiki, can you take Akane to the nurses office?"

"No problem and no charge," Nabiki responded by picking Akane up, making sure her little sister had her arm over her shoulder and that she didn't use her bad foot.

As soon as Akane and Nabiki were out of sight, Kuno's attention was on Ranma once again. As much as he was looking forward to experiencing Akane's might once again, his intent was clear as he wanted to fight Ranma again and prove that his defeat at Ranma's hands was nothing more than a sham. Kuno aimed his bokken towards Ranma and got into a fighting stance.

"So it is down to us, coward," Kuno sneared. "You won't escape me this time, Ranma Saotome. Justice will prevail and the great Tatewaki Kuno shall deliver that justice!"

"I ain't no coward, Kuno!" Ranma defended heatedly. "I beat you once and I can do it again! But first, you're going to apologize to Kasumi right now or so help me, I'll beat it out of you!"

"And why should I grant the request of a liar and a coward?" Kuno laughed with a smug look. "You may have the students of Furinkan High fooled, but you cannot fool these eyes, Ranma Saotome. I know who felled me and felt who felled me. That was not the chest of a man I had in my hand but the plump breast of a red-headed pigtailed girl!"

_'Guess he hasn't put two and two together,'_ thought Ranma as he frowned. _'Still, did this pervert have to squeeze so hard!?'_

"Mr. Kuno, I know this is hard to believe for you, but Ranma did defeat you," Kasumi said, stepping into the argument. "I and everyone else in Furinkan High were witness to it. You really shouldn't be so sore about it. No one is invincible."

"Then Ranma has fooled you completely, Kasumi Tendo," Kuno frowned. "He has you believe that he truly has bested the great Tatewaki Kuno, just like he has you fooled that he truly wants you as a fiancee when he really wants the hand of the fair Akane!"

"Alright, you're going down, asshole!" growled Ranma, cracking his knuckles.

"Ranma, don't," Kasumi said, stopping Ranma as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Things won't be resolved if there is a schoolyard fight."

"He won't stop, Kasumi," Ranma said, still keeping an eye on Kuno. "Either he satisfies his ego or I beat an apology out of him. Unless I settle this, he will always be on my case and he'll keep insulting my honor...and yours."

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Kasumi agreed with Ranma. Her fiance and Kuno were going to come to blows again one way or another and feared that if another fight took place at school, then Ranma's secret would be out for every student and teacher to see. The Jusenkyo curse was still a very sore point for Ranma and Kasumi was thinking of another way her fiance and the captain of the kendo could settle things. Kasumi brightened as an idea came to her and she faced Kuno with a serious stare.

"Mr. Kuno, you will get your rematch with Ranma," Kasumi spoke up, getting Kuno's attention. "But it will be on his terms and not yours."

"And why would I agree to that, Ms. Tendo?" asked Kuno, laughing derisively.

"Because you fought Ranma on your terms yesterday and lost," Kasumi replied. "You will get your chance to avenge your loss but only if Ranma sets the terms."

"You expect me to believe that this peasant pretender to my throne will set any sort of terms that will be fair and just when his actions have proven otherwise?" Kuno said, continuing to laugh.

"As far as I'm concerned, Mr. Kuno, Ranma Saotome is the most honorable man I've ever met!" Kasumi frowned, glaring at Kuno. "Your actions, on the other hand, are that of a delusional little boy who seeks a girls attention by force! You're the one who proclaimed that my sister's hand belongs to anyone who could best her in combat and now Akane has to arrive everyday at school to an ambush! If anything, I question your honor, Mr. Kuno! Would a man who claims to follow the code of combat do any of those things!?"

Taken aback by Kasumi's words, Kuno went silent as he glared at her. Sister to Akane or no, this woman had questioned his honor and his motives and felt that he needed to prove her wrong. Kuno then turned his attention towards Ranma who was still in his defensive stance. The students believe that he lost to him and in doing so he had lost face and the prestige as the top fighter of Furinkan High. Kuno closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again and faced Ranma with a frown, relaxing his stance.

"Name your terms, Ranma Saotome," Kuno said begrudgingly.

"You mean our terms, Kuno," Ranma corrected as she glanced at Kasumi briefly before he faced Kuno again. "I win, you tell your little pervert posse that these idiotic ambushes are off. You're also going to apologize to Kasumi for all those things you said about her. She's the most amazing woman in the world and I won't have anyone badmouth her, least of all you."

"Fair enough, scoundrel," Kuno said, eyeing Ranma warily. "But should I win, not only will you admit defeat to a superior fighter, you will acknowledge to the whole school that you lost and forfeited your first fight to me. You did not defeat me the first time and I will make sure to defeat you in our rematch."

"Sounds fair," Ranma agreed as he loosened his stance and folded his arms.

"And you will leave the Tendo home," Kuno added.

"Mr. Kuno, that's outrageous!" Kasumi protested. "The Tendo home is Ranma's home! You can't expect him to-

"Deal," Ranma agreed.

"Ranma, you can't!" Kasumi recoiled, horrified.

"Very well, then," Kuno said as he got into a fighting stance again. "Now we settle this here and now!"

The bell of Furinkan High sounded and a light breeze passed through the school. Ranma and Kuno were still in their fighting stances, though they didn't know how to react, a bead of sweat running down their heads. Kasumi sighed in relief as the fight, for now, had been averted.

"The match will take place at the Tendo home a week from now, one hour after school," Kasumi said, resigned. "You can even bring a witness."

"I guess justice can wait a week," Kuno shrugged, getting out of his stance, turning around and walking away. "Be sure to have your affairs in order, Ranma Saotome...as well as packing your belongings."

Kasumi couldn't help but cover her face and groan in disbelief. While she was glad that Ranma and Kuno didn't start the school day with a fight, the fact that Ranma put his home stay at the Tendo home on the line without a care was something that worried her. She had only known her fiance for less than two days and she knew that he can be honorable to a fault. Like yesterday's fight, there was a chance that things could go wrong, even if the fight was on Ranma's homefield, so to speak.

"Ranma, what am I going to do with you?" Kasumi said, shaking her head at Ranma.

"Uh, did I say something wrong?" Ranma asked, clueless.

"You can't just agree to things like that!" Kasumi scolded. "Honor is one thing, but not your stay at the Tendo home! You really should think about what you're agreeing to, even if it is a fight!"

"Kasumi, I'm not going to lose," Ranma assured firmly. "I'm not letting him call me a liar and I'm not gonna let what he said to you slide. Trust me on this."

"Ranma...whether or not he apologizes doesn't matter to me," Kasumi said worriedly. "My concern is that I may lose a friend over something silly as a bet."

"And you won't lose me, ma'am," Ranma replied confidently. "Ranma Saotome never loses."

As much as she believed in Ranma's confidence, Kasumi still felt worried for him. She couldn't help but think that her fiance's bravado would eventually land him in a heap of trouble one day and he would have no one to blame but himself. Which meant that she would have to be there for Ranma and make sure her new friend and fiance wouldn't do anything foolish or agree to anything that could be considered ironclad.

"Just like a young man," Kasumi sighed disapprovingly, shaking her head once more. "Impetuous, confident, headstrong and thinking that he is invincible."

"Aw, you worry too much, ma'am," Ranma said, smiling.

"And you're going to be late," Kasumi reminded, pointing her finger towards the school door.

"So I'll see you later?"

"I'll be here before the final bell."

Ranma gave Kasumi a final wave before running into the school building with the eldest Tendo daughter exiting school grounds.

* * *

**Lunchtime...**

* * *

Walking about the school grounds with a bread package in hand, Ranma searched for an area where he could have some privacy. Initially, he thought of having lunch on the roof like the day before, but thought better of it, thinking in the back of his mind that it wouldn't be the same without Kasumi there with him. Ranma shook his head, feeling silly as he looked back at the school roof and then at the school gate. He had half expected that Kasumi would come through the gate and join him for lunch like before so he wouldn't feel so lonely.

Ranma had enjoyed his time with her until his fight with Kuno and nearly revealed his curse to the whole school. He then remembered how Kasumi was there after the fight and how much time he spent with her shopping for clothes. Ranma had been reluctant at first, but found himself enjoying the rest of the day with her. Tugging slightly at the collar of his shirt, Ranma was reminded that he was wearing his school uniform, something Kasumi had convinced him to get. It just reminded him how much the eldest Tendo sister was doing for him and he smiled sadly, looking back at the Furinkan High roof.

_'I've known her for only two days and I'm already missing her,'_ Ranma thought as he opened the bread package, eating its contents. _'She looked so worried this morning after Kuno and I settled on our rematch. Guess I gotta show her how good I can be...and that I'm not going anywhere.'_

So deep in thought was Ranma that he failed to notice someone in front of him until he bumped into that person. He mumbled an apology and was about to move along until he was grabbed by the collar and met face to face with a boy that had bruises and bandages. He was wearing a horizontally striped shirt and shorts and was a bit bigger and more muscle bound than the pigtailed martial artist. Ranma could see the angry growling look on his face and could see that the boy was itching for a fight and could only frown in annoyance. His only reaction was to finish eating his bread, not really feeling any intimidation from this boy.

"You mind, buddy?" asked Ranma flatly.

"Oh, we do, new kid," growled the big boy.

Ranma was about to question what the boy meant by that until he heard more growls. He turned his head and noticed that he was surrounded by more boys that were from the various sports and fighting clubs of Furinkan High, all angry and armed with blunt weapons. Ranma recognized these boys as the same ones that were assaulting Akane this morning and the morning before. He tried to stow his anger, but his fists were already balled up. He may not have any love for the younger Tendo sister, but these boys assaulting her every morning because they wanted to date her was something he really didn't approve of.

"Just who do you think you are!?" shouted the big boy.

"You're wrinkling the shirt," Ranma responded flatly.

"That's going to be the least of your worries, China boy!" the big boy shouted again. "Words out that you want to ruin our chances with Akane by challenging Kuno again so you can stop our attacks on her! We're here to tell you to mind your own business and stay out of our way! Only the strongest of us can date her and we will show how strong we are for her!"

"Have you cavemen tried asking her out?" asked Ranma, raising his eyebrow. "Call me old fashioned, but I think guys asking gals out has less painful results."

"One doesn't just ask the strongest school idol out on a date!" screamed the big boy. "We have to show her our manliness and grit! Toughness is the only thing Akane will appreciate! She will not accept weaklings! There is no other way!"

_'These guys honestly believe that load of crap!'_ Ranma thought, his expression turning incredulous.

"Besides, it's better than dealing with the alternative," the big boy continued. "Even if anyone one us looks at Akane, Kuno would know about it. He has a way of dealing with those who think they have a chance with Akane. Trust me, we would rather fight Akane everyday than dealing with Kuno! He may be a jerk and a pervert, but he has us beat when it comes to a fight!"

"Cowards, all of you," Ranma stated, unamused.

"Easy for you to say, buddy!" the big boy yelled as he launched a punch at Ranma. "You're the one hooked up with her big sister!"

In a casual manner, Ranma caught the big boy's punch with one hand and punched him in the face with the other. In almost a blink, the impact of the blow made the big boy let go of Ranma's shirt as he fell to the ground. After a few seconds, he could hear a pained moan coming from his downed opponent. With a disdainful look to the rest of the shocked onlookers, Ranma walked away wordlessly with his hands in his pockets.

"This...isn't over, new kid!" one of the other boys called out screaming. "We'll teach you to get into our business! Just you wait!"

Ranma groaned, rolling his eyes as he paid the boys no mind.

* * *

**Classroom 2-E**

* * *

"Nabiki Tendo, I would speak with you," Kuno said, approaching Nabiki at her desk.

Looking up from her desk, Nabiki eyed Kuno with interest. As much as she didn't want to be interrupted during lunch, business always took priority and Kuno was always good for her business. He had always wanted something from her, be it pictures of Akane or information, she would always provide him with what he wanted if the price was met. While she would offer a fair price to anyone in need of her services, Nabiki had special prices when it came to Tatewaki Kuno, knowing how rich his family is. To her, Kuno was a whale with money and there was no job too big or no fee too big.

"And just what can I do for you, Kuno baby?" Nabiki asked, smirking.

"I need proof of life," Kuno responded.

"So you need me to investigate that someone exists," Nabiki said, intrigued.

"Ranma Saotome did not defeat me, Nabiki Tendo," Kuno growled. "He ran from me and a redheaded pigtailed girl was the one who landed the blow that felled me. I need proof of her existence so that I may confront her."

Nabiki's interest peaked at what Kuno was requesting of her. Kuno had obviously seen Ranma's cursed form during the fight but hadn't put together that the pigtailed girl and Ranma were the same person. In her head, Nabiki was weighing her options which will be more profitable to her. She could charge Kuno for information that she already knows about Ranma, but remembered that what Kuno wanted was proof that the pigtailed girl existed, which meant photos and photographic evidence was something she could charge more for. There was also the fact that Ranma wouldn't expose himself willingly for this, so she would have to be sneaky about it. She also had to consider Kasumi as she knew she wouldn't like her fiance being exploited, so she had to be extra sneaky.

"It's going to cost you, Kuno baby," Nabiki responded.

"Price is no object," Kuno said.

"You always know what to say to me," Nabiki smiled wickedly.

* * *

**The Tendo Home, some time later...**

* * *

"My poor little girl!" Soun bawled, a waterfall of tears coming from his eyes.

"Father, for the last time, Akane is alright," Kasumi assured, patting Soun gently on the back.

"But my sweet little, Akane…," Soun lamented. "I've tried so hard, Kasumi...but I'm a failure of a teacher and a father! Your mother would be so ashamed of me!"

_'Honestly, father...you're a grown man,_' Kasumi thought, shaking her head.

It had already been a few hours since Kasumi had arrived home after leaving Ranma and her younger sisters at school. She had quickly walked back to the Tendo household as she had a couple of things to tell her father about, like Akane's ankle injury and Ranma challenging Kuno. No sooner did she arrive home that she heard the unmistakable crying and lamentation of her father. She had found him holding the phone, weeping and on his knees with the Furinkan High nurse on the other end telling him what had happened in the morning fight no doubt. Soun had been inconsolable that Kasumi took the phone from her father's hand and talked to the nurse. She was relieved to hear that Akane was going to be fine, but had to use a crutch for some time and stay off the foot. As for Soun, he couldn't stop crying and Kasumi had to drag him to his room so he could cry in peace. In the meantime, Kasumi had busied herself with the chores of the household but her father continued to cry and sob for the well being of her youngest daughter.

By lunchtime, Kasumi was at the table, drinking tea and snacking on crackers while reading one of her novels. She had been so busy blushing at the activities of the characters that she almost failed to notice her father coming down the stairs. Kasumi had frantically looked around for a good hiding place for her book and settled for the kitchen cupboard. While there, she got some crackers and an extra cup for her father and dashed back to the table. Soun was already there, sitting at the head of the table with a calmer expression. Kasumi poured him the tea and smiled when he thanked her. She was about to sigh in relief when Soun started bawling again, which made Kasumi groan in disapproval as she went to Soun and comforted him.

"Father, it could have been worse," Kasumi reminded. "Had it not been for Ranma, Akane could have been in worse shape."

"Genma raised such a fine boy," Soun sniffled, wiping away his tears. "You did well in choosing him for your fiance. He'll make you a very happy wife."

"Father...there's something else," Kasumi said with a bit of hesitation. "That Kuno boy, the one that's been hounding Akane, is coming over here in a week to challenge Ranma."

"Really...you don't say," Soun perked up, his expression changing drastically. He then stood and said, "It has been a while since we've had a proper match here at the Tendo Dojo. The honor of the Saotome and Tendo Schools lie heavily on his shoulders and Ranma must be ready."

"Yes, Ranma has been carrying a lot on his shoulders, hasn't he?" Kasumi commented worriedly.

"Oh, you really shouldn't be worried about your fiance, Kasumi," assured Soun, approaching Kasumi and kneeling down beside her. "Genma has raised a fine martial artist. I'm sure he can beat this Kuno boy."

"He's not just fighting for the honor of the schools, father," Kasumi started to explain. "He's fighting for his right to stay here, to get those silly boys that try to beat up Akane at school to stop ambushing her every morning and...to defend my honor. I feel like he's doing more than just fighting a match, father."

"Yes, Akane did say Ranma was adamant on getting that Kuno boy to apologize to you yesterday," Soun contemplated. He perked again with a smile and said. "I'd say he's taking this engagement to you seriously. Ranma must be really taken with you."

"Father, Ranma needs me as a friend," Kasumi reminded Soun.

"So be there for him, daughter," Soun urged. "Genma could only do so much as a martial arts teacher. Maybe you can be Ranma's guide to a more grounded life."

_'Mr. Saotome should have been a better father,'_ Kasumi thought sourly. Her expression then changed to a more pleasant one and said as she nodded, "I'll do what I can, father."

"I'm sure you will, Kasumi," Soun said as he continued drinking his tea.

* * *

**Dinner time...**

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to?" Ranma asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Ranma," Kasumi affirmed, giving Ranma a nod. "You can sit by me tonight."

Kasumi didn't have to wait long for Ranma's response as he took his place next to her at the table. Everyone, including her fiance, was a bit taken aback at her request, Genma and Soun were the first ones to react as they encouraged Ranma to take Kasumi's offer. Akane had only responded with an angry glare at Ranma as she took her seat next to Nabiki, who only gave Kasumi a curious look. Genma himself sat next to Akane and Soun sat at the head of the table. With everyone in place, members of the Saotome and Tendo families all said "Let's eat!" before digging into their meal, which was a simple gyudon dish.

It hadn't been long since Kasumi brought her sisters and Ranma home from school. She didn't have to wait long as she had arrived just in time to see them arriving at the school gate. When she saw Akane walking with a crutch, Kasumi asked her if she was alright, to which she had said that she was, though her tone was dejected. Kasumi had decided not to pry any further and give Akane her space, but kept an eye on her. She did speak to Ranma about his day and was glad that his day was generally boring, though she did express concern about his scuffle with a student during lunch. After arriving home, Kasumi told her sisters and Ranma to get straight to their homework, though Ranma was a bit reluctant as he wanted to get to training for his match with Kuno. She had to remind him that training the mind was just as important as training the body and she didn't want the teachers at Furinkan High to think of him as a lazy delinquent. Ranma had agreed with her on that as he had to admit that he had enough to deal with. After that, things got relatively peaceful until dinner time, though Kasumi had to drag her father away and stop him from emotionally pestering Akane about her injury.

As she ate, Kasumi glanced at Ranma and caught him looking at her. The young man noticed this and quickly turned away, going at his dinner a bit more intensely. Kasumi smiled curiously at Ranma, wondering what could be going on in his head. She noted the embarrassed and awkward look on his face and decided not to ask what he wanted at the moment. Still, Kasumi wondered if Ranma had anything to say about the meal, how was her day or compliment on her looks or…

_'Does he really mean those things?'_ Kasumi asked herself. She chuckled and thought, _'Maybe he's just being nice. I'm not much to look at and Ranma has probably seen lots of girls in his travels. I've always been a regular woman, nothing special. I'm no martial artist like Akane and I'm not a businesswoman like Nabiki. I don't see why anyone would find me…'_

Kasumi stopped her line of thinking and thought back to what happened in the morning at Doctor Tofu's clinic. She had always found him to be a silly person to be around and it amused her that the chiropractor would behave that way when everyone sings his praises at being good at his job. Then we she saw Doctor Tofu look at her and Ranma and how Mr. Saotome just blurted out the engagement...she saw the heartbreak resonate throughout his body language. It was like seeing a young boy lose all meaning in life after seeing his crush with someone else. She had to admit that she did feel sorry for the doctor and felt like an idiot for not noticing he had feelings for her.

_'With me concentrating on taking care of the home, shopping and making sure father and my little sisters are taking care of, maybe I didn't notice something so obvious,'_ Kasumi thought, reasoning to herself. She frowned and continued, _'Still, a respected man like Doctor Tofu behaving like that just because he likes me...I mean, in comparison to Ranma who acts so casual with me and compliments me, I think that for a young man, he can be…'_

Kasumi paused as she continued to glance at the Ranma. It humbled her when Ranma complimented her for looks and even called her an amazing woman. She's only known him for only a bit over two days and she already liked having him around. Only two days and she already had a lunch date with him where her honor was defended. Before she could continue her line of thinking, Kasumi calmed herself before chiding herself.

_'It's little soon to be thinking of such things,'_ Kasumi thought as she closed her eyes. _'Ranma may find someone else along the way. We are just friends, after all…'_

Setting her bowl down, Kasumi opened her eyes and turned her head towards Ranma and asked, "Ranma, is there something you wanted to ask me?"

Ranma almost choked on his food but was able to swallow it. He looked at Kasumi rather embarrassed and grinned like a goof.

"Ranma, you really shouldn't eat like that," Kasumi chided. "Now, was there something you wanted to ask me? You did look like you had something on your mind."

"Oh, I just...well…," Ranma began rather awkwardly. "I was just wondering if everything you cook turns out so well."

"Oh, it's nothing really," Kasumi responded. "I'm just doing my best to keep everyone happy."

"You really shouldn't be so humble, daughter," Soun said cheerfully.

"You said it, Tendo," Genma agreed. He then looked down at his bowl and gave Kasumi a bit of a flat look and said, "Though I noticed I didn't get the same amount as my boy here."

"I'm concerned for your weight, Mr. Saotome," Kasumi pointed out. "I thought just a bit would help your health matters and I wouldn't want you to be overstuffed."

"I can work it off, Ms. Tendo," Genma retorted flatly, narrowing his eyes.

"He's been saying that for years and he still has that gut," Ranma laughed.

"Don't push it, boy," Genma warned dangerously.

"And how was work, Mr. Saotome?" Kasumi asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Tense," Genma responded. "Doctor Tofu was really out of it for about an hour after you, Ranma and your sisters left the clinic. Had to entertain the patients for a bit before Doctor Tofu got on the ball."

"That poor man," Kasumi sighed sympathetically.

"He just needs to understand what's at stake here," Genma said with a shrug. "The Saotome and Tendo martial arts schools need to be joined to form a strong fighting style. Besides, the doctor should have said something about his feelings. Keeping it all bottled up can cost you."

"Not everyone can express their feelings so easily," Akane fumed as she slammed her bowl on the table, getting everyone's attention.

"Akane, manners," Kasumi chided.

"Can I be excused!?" Akane snapped.

There was an awkward silence before Kasumi nodded. Getting up, Akane grabbed her crutch and hobbled up the stairs, but not before she gave Ranma a glare. After a few seconds, the rest of the family heard a loud door slam and couldn't help but cringe.

"I think she's more broken up about the doctor than she outta be," Ranma commented.

"Gee, you think?" Nabiki said sarcastically. "Can't say I blame her. She's been crushing on him for years."

"It would seem so," Kasumi said. Wanting to change the subject yet again, Kasumi turned to Ranma and asked, "Was there something else you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah, I do," Ranma admitted. "You really think we should have the match here, Kasumi? You saw the damage Kuno can do with that stick of his and I can't imagine the fight to just be confined to the training hall."

"Not to mention the eventual property damage and the high cost of fixing it," Nabiki pointed out. "Still, we can always blame Kuno baby for it and stick him with the bill."

"It is something I've been thinking about," Kasumi said. "Honestly, I wanted you to be on familiar ground for this. That and there is less of a chance your curse can be discovered by outside parties like what almost happened at Furinkan High."

"It almost happened because the boy didn't mind his surroundings," Genma said disapprovingly.

"Like I had time to walk around school to get to know the terrain, Pop" Ranma argued.

"The point is, boy, is that you can't just concentrate on your opponent," Genma countered. "Fortunately, you have a whole week to get to know the Tendo home and the best way to avoid any mishaps."

"He is right on that, Ranma," Kasumi agreed. "I'll be sure to give you a tour around the property."

"Such a dutiful daughter I have!" Soun cried.

"Yep, a good fit for my boy," Genma nodded sagely.

"We're just friends!" Kasumi shouted.

"Don't you two ever stop!?" Ranma also shouted.

* * *

**Tendo Home, six days before the match...**

* * *

A bleary eyed Nabiki, with her window open and a camera in hand, waited for the Saotomes early morning workout. She had woken earlier than usual, though she made sure that Kasumi was already downstairs in the kitchen. Her older sister had become protective of Ranma and she didn't want Kasumi to suspect that she was using the Saotome heir for financial gain again, lest she wanted to lose any more money because of it. Still, Kuno was paying her handsomely for getting a picture of Ranma in his girl form and there was no risk too great when it came to money as far as she was concerned.

Nabiki didn't have to wait long as she heard a distinctive scream of a young man coming from the guest room. She then saw Ranma tossed out of the window which, to her amazement, managed to land on his feet in a fighting stance. Out of that same window, Genma jumped out and attacked Ranma with heavy punches and kicks. For Nabiki, it was almost impossible to keep up with the attacks both father and son were doing as they were moving so fast. Ranma was mostly dodging and deflecting the attacks, but Genma didn't let up. Both combatants were moving all over the Tendo property, attacking each other and jumping all over the place. Admittingly, Nabiki was rather impressed, but shook her head as she had a job to do.

_'Ranma is leagues above what Akane can only dream of,'_ Nabiki thought as she aimed her camera at Ranma. _'Wonder how much the girls at Furinkan High would pay to see Ranma in that top and boxer shorts. Kinda want a photo for my personal collection.'_

Chiding herself for being unfocused, Nabiki continued to keep an eye on Ranma. She pouted when the pigtailed martial artist and his father moved out of focus. Seconds later, Nabiki heard a splash coming from the koi pond and smiled wickedly. No sooner did that happen and Ranma, now in his girl form, was on the offensive as he attacked Genma with a flurry of angry punches and kicks. With the two fighters now back into focus, Nabiki kept her sights on Ranma and cheered internally as she saw the soaked form of Ranma's girl form as he jump up and prepared to attack his father.

_'Hold that pose, Ranma baby,'_ Nabiki thought as she pushed the button on her camera.

* * *

**Classroom 2-E, Lunchtime**

* * *

"I knew it!" Kuno growled as he held the picture of the pigtailed girl in his hand. "Proof that Ranma didn't best me that fateful day!"

"Proof that was well worth the money, I hope," Nabiki said as she sat on top of her desk, cross legged and counting her money.

With a smug expression and a feeling of vindication, Kuno continued to hold and observe the photo in his hand. Indeed it was the redhead pigtailed girl that he encountered inside the pool...and the one that felled him in one punch. Nabiki had promised him proof when she met him in the classroom in morning and she came through for him by lunchtime. Kuno couldn't help but rub his chin at the memory of the blow the pigtailed girl gave him, recalling the amount of power the girl had. It fascinated him that this girl, curiously dressed in a men's top and boxer shirts, could beat him as easily as Akane Tendo had done for what seemed like a very long time. It exhilarated him to experience such a blow and it made Kuno all the more curious of the girl's identity.

_'I have the proof of the pigtailed girl's existence that I can confront that coward with,'_ Kuno thought before shaking his head and gritting his teeth. _'No...he will only deny it, even when confronted with the truth. I could always show it to the rest of the student body, but they would only question my sanity.'_

Tracing a finger on the photo, Kuno sighed. He found himself experiencing the blow again, again and again and it made him smile. He then recalled his experiences with Akane, how each of his fights with her made him feel excited. Kuno loved strong women as no other kind of would satisfy his thirst. This pigtailed girl could easily be in Akane's class in combat, maybe more. He needed to know more and he needed to experience more.

"I don't suppose you could provide me with more photos of this girl," Kuno wondered, facing Nabiki.

"For the right price, I could get you a set," Nabiki smiled sweetly.

"You have yourself a deal, Nabiki Tendo," Kuno agreed with determination. "As for the pigtailed girl...I shall deal with her myself."

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Furinkan High Gym...**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Ranma groaned with a half lidded stare.

Ranma had not started the school day well. While he wasn't a big fan of sitting inside a classroom listening to teachers drone on until he was asleep, Ranma was at least looking forward to having a relatively peaceful day as he didn't have the misfortune of running into Kuno or the horde of hormonally charged boys. Unfortunately, once he got inside the classroom, every student fell silent and stared at him. Ranma found this unsettling, but continued towards his desk. What he found was a note taped there, written in red ink, complete with each character bleeding.

The note read: **Hope you enjoy your last lunch, Ranma Saotome. Meet us at the gym and come alone.**

While he had rolled his eyes at the melodramatic tone of the note, Ranma was not one to pass up a challenge. Once lunchtime had arrived and after he bought himself a bread package, he headed straight for the gym where two tough looking students were waiting for him at the entrance. They had opened the door for him with a snicker, though Ranma felt more annoyed than intimidated as he went in. His annoyance only multiplied as he saw many tough looking students from different school clubs inside, all jeering and calling him out for a fight. Ranma also noticed a fighting ring in the middle of the gym and letting out a breath, made his way towards it. Once near the ring, Ranma made a high jump and landed at the center, earning a few gasps and more jeers from the students.

Ranma looked around and noted that the students didn't waste any time surrounding the ring to prevent any sort of escape. He even saw the two students that were waiting for him closing the doors. He could tell for certain that these students wanted to send a message and make an example of him. They were all itching for a fight as the students who were nearest to the ring began to bang on the edge of the canvas with their hands in an effort to intimidate Ranma.

_'I almost feel sorry for these jerks,'_ Ranma thought with a smirk. "So...do I pick one of you or will one of you volunteer?"

The students surrounding the ring stopped banging it as one of them slid under the ropes. The student wore trunks, boots, boxing gloves, a sleeveless shirt and headgear, all dark blue. The boxer waved to the students as they cheered him on. The boxer then faced Ranma and pointed his gloved covered hand at him before showing off with a series of jabs while dancing around him. The speed of the boxer's jabs increased and he let out a yell as he ended the flurry with an uppercut. He laughed at Ranma, though he growled when he saw that the Saotome heir didn't look impressed. The boxer let out a scream when he charged at Ranma with a punch. Ranma only tilted his head to dodge the strike and punched the boxer square in the face. The boxer fell on his back and let out a groan before falling to unconsciousness.

The next opponent, a rotund sumo wrestler wearing a white mawashi, entered the ring with a bit of a swagger, looking at Ranma with a smirk as he chuckled. He wasted no time showing off his size to his opponent, clearly towering over Ranma by a few feet. The sumo wrestler bent his knees and was instantly on the attack as he tried to grab Ranma, but to non avail as the Saotome heir jumped up and landed on top of his head. The sumo wrestler got angry and grabbed one of Ranma's ankles and threw him towards the ropes. He was surprised to see his opponent use his feet to spring from the middle rope and sling himself towards him. What happened next happened very fast as Ranma connected his fist to the sumo wrestler's head, which sent the big man staggering backwards towards the ropes. Ranma wasn't done as he jumped and attacked the head again with a spin kick, tilting the sumo wrestler over the ropes. The big man groaned as he saw stars going around his head.

Ranma didn't have time to rest as another attacker came at him from behind, this time from a young man in gi. The attacker didn't last long as Ranma casually kicked him in the chin, sending him over the ropes. Another attacker came, this time it was the rugby player from the day before. Ranma dodged his charge, grabbed his shirt and sent him out the ring. He then heard a noise from behind and saw a small ball headed towards him. Ranma caught it and saw a baseball player coming towards him with a bat, ready to swing. Ranma stopped him by throwing the ball to head, knocking him out. He then heard a scream from above and saw three students armed with volleyballs and spiking said balls towards him. Ranma countered by spiking the balls back and connecting the students, sending them falling to the floor. Seconds later, two more students charged in, but Ranma quickly knocked them out. Not a second later and the pigtailed martial artist heard a collective yell as the rest of the students that surrounded the ring charged in and attacked. With a smirk, Ranma dodged and attacked his opponents, each one falling with one blow. Not even a minute passed and every one of Ranma's attackers were defeated, all of them groaning in pain on a pile.

_'Well...that wasn't much fun,'_ Ranma thought with a shrug as he leapt out of the ring and began to walk casually.

Unfortunately, Ranma heard a blood curdling scream as a student, dressed in what seemed to be riot gear, emerged from the pile of students and aimed what seemed to be a plastic blaster towards him. Normally, wouldn't have paid no mind except that on the helmet of the student read "Furinkan High Water Sniper Team". Ranma's eyes widened as he was about to run but the sniper hit with a stream of water coming from the blaster. Ranma held his position stiffly as she cursed his luck as he felt his body change from boy to girl. Once the blaster ran out of water, the student fell to canvas, unconscious. Ranma, frantically looking to make sure that everyone of his attackers were knocked out, ran to the nearest exit. Once outside, Ranma had to adjust his clothing as it felt loose on him. Worse yet, since he was wearing his school uniform, Ranma's breasts could be seen through his white shirt and undershirt. He instinctively put his arms around his bust and frowned.

_'I gotta get out of here,'_ Ranma thought frantically._ 'There's gotta be some hot water around...'_

Ranma realized something and put a hand over his face. He looked back inside the gym and the students were still unconscious. Looking around, he saw the men's locker room a few feet away.

_'Guess I'll just have to make do,'_ Ranma thought as he was about to walk back into the gym.

"So we finally meet again, pig tailed girl," a voice spoke.

Ranma's eyes widened as he turned around to see Kuno just a few feet away. As soon as the kendoist made his way towards him, Ranma ran until he disappeared into the corner of the gym.

"Pigtailed girl, wait!" shouted Kuno as he ran after Ranma.

Kuno made his way to the corner where Ranma disappeared into. He looked frantically for his target and went around the gym. He growled in frustration as the girl he was looking for escaped him again.

"I know that you are real, pigtailed girl!" Kuno bellowed to the skies. "And I know that I am not mad!"

Kuno then felt something on the back of his head hit him with such force that it knocked him to the ground. A few seconds later, Kuno got up, rubbed his head and spotted a rock on the ground. He picked it up and noticed that there was a note attached to it with a rubber band. Kuno took the note and discarded the rock and unfolded the note. Kuno growled as he read the message on it.

The note read **"Yes you are, you pervert!**"

Kuno let out a frustrated scream so loud that every student around the school heard it.

* * *

**The Tendo Home, a few hours later...**

* * *

"You're lucky no one else saw you, boy," Genma said sternly. "But that Kuno boy has discovered your cursed half once again and he will not stop until he finds out the truth. Once again, you were careless! I thought I trained you better than that!"

"Yeah, like you're an expert on keeping a Chinese curse under wraps, pops," Ranma scoffed. "Besides, how was I supposed to know Furinkan High had a club that used water guns?"

"I also didn't raise you to make excuses!" Genma countered.

"Hey, it's your fault I had to run from Kuno in the first place!" Ranma argued. "You and your damn ideas about training in that cursed place! Now I have a secret to keep because of you!"

It had not been long since the school day had ended. Like the day before, Kasumi had waited for her sisters and Ranma at the school gate. She had noticed a frown on her fiance's face and had inquired what had happened. She was shocked to hear that the boys that normally attacked Akane, plus a few others, had challenged Ranma and tried to overpower him. She was relieved to hear that Ranma had beaten them easily, but gasped when she heard that one of them shot him with a water gun in what could be described as just someone not willing to go down without a fight. Unfortunately, Kuno had arrived and gave chase, but Ranma had managed to escape and gave himself enough time to get his hands on some hot water. Seeing Ranma curse himself made Kasumi try her best to assure him that at least that Kuno boy hadn't put two and two together and that his secret is safe.

Unfortunately, once arriving at the Tendo home and Ranma telling his father what had happened, Genma wasted no time angrily dragging his son to the training area. Kasumi followed them and once arriving at the training area, she could hear Ranma and Genma bickering about whose fault it was about what had happened. She waited at the entrance and saw that the argument got more heated. It got to the point where father and son started hurling insults towards each other and it hurt Kasumi to see them not finding any common ground. She could only imagine the years of animosity these two had and she suspected that what happened in China only magnified things.

Thankfully, the argument ended when Genma decided to storm out of the training area, waving off whatever Ranma had to say to him.

"You deal with him, Kasumi," Genma said as he passed Kasumi on the way out.

"Hey, I'm not through with you, old man!" Ranma called out as he went after Genma.

"Ranma, don't," Kasumi said as she grabbed Ranma's arm. "He's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"I just can't stand him, Kasumi," Ranma seethed. "He puts me through hell and expects me to take responsibility for his own failings."

"I know, but you really shouldn't let him get to you like that," Kasumi said as she urged Ranma. "What's done is done and you should move past this. Besides, you need to focus on the match."

Kasumi could see that Ranma was struggling to keep his anger in check. She could tell that Ranma really wanted to tear Genma apart and while her fiance could do so, she knew that a fight wouldn't solve anything. Kasumi was relieved that Ranma had managed to calm down and loosen up.

"Forget you, old man!" Ranma yelled, though Genma was nowhere to be seen. "I could pound you whenever I want, but I got more important things to do!"

"That's better," Kasumi brightened. "Now...I believe I owe you a tour around the home. Walk with me."

For the next half hour, Kasumi gave Ranma a tour of the Tendo property. She had started with showing Ranma around the home so he could get his bearings. Kasumi first led Ranma to the living room, which was also the dining room where family meetings also took place. She then led him to the kitchen and spent the next few minutes gushing about how well kept and organized it was until Ranma peeking inside the refrigerator and had to admonish him about spoiling his dinner. Next up was her father's room, which was a fairly spacious bedroom and next to it was a tiny guest room, which was currently empty. When getting to the baths and laundry room, Ranma had insisted on doing his own laundry, to which Kasumi responded good naturedly with a thanks and something about guests not troubling themselves. It ended with Kasumi showing Ranma how the washing machine and dryer works. The tour had started without a hitch and Kasumi was glad problems had arisen yet.

Kasumi then led Ranma upstairs and just gave him a quick run through on which room belonged to who, indicating the signs on the doors. Ranma muttered about what rooms to avoid and Kasumi was reminded that her fiance and her sisters weren't on good terms, to which she led him to the balcony to avoid any unpleasant conversations. Once out on the balcony, Kasumi took a deep breath and let it out before resting her arms on the rail. She spent the next few moments admiring the view of the training area as well the feeling the light breeze coursing around her body.

"I like to come here on light windy days," Kasumi spoke, sighing. "Honestly, it's my favorite part of the house. Good view and during a clear night, I can see the stars shine at night. I even sing a good night song for Furinkan. One time, I even saw a meteor shower with my mother a few years back. I sometimes envy Akane for having easy access to this part of the house. Don't you think it has a great view, Ran..."

Kasumi had trailed off when she turned to face Ranma and found that she was no longer beside her. She blinked before looking around to see where Ranma had run off to until she heard him clearing his throat. The sound came from above her and she looked up to see Ranma's impishly smiling face sticking out from the edge of the roof. Before she could ask Ranma what he was doing, her fiance stuck his arm out, hands opened.

"Want to get a better view?" asked Ranma mischievously.

"Ranma, I am not going up there!" Kasumi shouted.

"It'll be fun," Ranma assured. "Just like walking on the fence."

"The roof is not a fence, young man!"

"Do you trust me, ma'am?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

As much as her mind was telling her that Ranma had just lost his mind, just seeing his mischievous yet confident face made her think that he can keep her safe. Kasumi, as she was looking at an expectant Ranma, mentally debated his offer, going back and forth and trying to come up with reasons why she should or shouldn't go on the roof with him. It had taken a lot of courage on her part to let this young man carry her on the fence not too long ago and kept her safe, even when he was running. She admitted that she enjoyed it, but being carried on the roof? Kasumi shook her head, still thinking that this was madness and should just tell Ranma to come down so they could continue the tour like normal people and afterwards, lead him to the guest room so he can do his homework like a good little boy.

In the end, Kasumi sighed and stuck her arm out towards Ranma. The part of her mind that screamed at her for taking this risk died in favor of spending more time with Ranma. Kasumi let out a gasp when Ranma took a hold of her hand and pulled her up. In seconds, Ranma was carrying her bridal style and heard his feet running up the roof. Kasumi felt her heart race as she shut her eyes, her body tensing up. She whimpered, thinking only on high up she was with Ranma and she didn't dare to open her eyes to find out. Kasumi still didn't want to open her eyes when the footsteps on the roof tiles stopped. All she could feel was being secure in Ranma's arms and the cool breeze she felt on the balcony.

"You're missing a great view, Kasumi," Ranma said cheerfully.

Slowly, Kasumi opened her eyes. After adjusting her vision, she looked to see where she was. Kasumi could see that she was on the edge of the roof facing the main gate. Her gaze moved to face the buildings outside the Tendo home and beyond. Kasumi It was like seeing an neverending number of buildings, each a home to someone and their families. She turned her head and could see Furinkan High in the distance. Kasumi then turned her head skywards and saw the stray clouds passing by. Seeing this made her heart go a bit slower and calmer. She had almost forgotten that she was on top of the roof and she felt very safe in Ranma's arms.

Kasumi turned her head to see that Ranma was looking around the property and assumed that he was getting to know the lay of the land, no doubt trying to form a strategy for his fight against the Kuno boy. This reminded her of why Ranma was fighting. As much as she didn't want Ranma to get hurt or worse, she understood that this was the way things had to be settled. She only hoped the Tendo home could survive this fight.

Kasumi felt Ranma move to get into a sitting position on the edge of the roof. The young man still held her and found herself sitting on his lap. This made Kasumi blush as she rested her head on Ranma's shoulder.

"So...how long has your dad had this place?" asked Ranma.

"Oh, father has had the property for a long time," Kasumi began to explain. "He told me it was just a vacant lot when he bought it with the money he won at a local tournament. He said it was a good location to build the school because there were so many with the potential to become martial artists living in the neighborhood, especially the teenagers from Furinkan High who were eager to learn how to fight.

"At first, what he planned was just a simple dojo and smaller residence. Then he met my mother, Kimiko, a lunch lady making her rounds in the area. Father described her as being strong of body, big hearted and with a good head for business. The two hit it off instantly and courted each other for a year before they got married. She also had a hand in helping my father in constructing the dojo with minimal costs and made some design changes for the house to accommodate a large family."

"She sounds like a wonderful lady," Ranma said truthfully.

"She was," Kasumi sighed sadly. "Father misses her so much and everything on the Tendo property reminds him of her. He's put his all in raising my sisters and I that he hasn't had time to take in any students. Father didn't have the heart to move on from mother and quite frankly, I wouldn't want him to."

"Isn't that kind of selfish of you?" Ranma asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Ranma, father loved mother very much until her dying day," Kasumi said to Ranma with conviction. She then shivered and muttered, "Just the thought of him sharing his bed with another woman...the same bed he shared with mother for many years…"

"Alright, I get it," Ranma said, trying to change the subject. "So this place means a lot to your dad...to you…"

"And to Akane and Nabiki, even if she won't admit it," Kasumi reminded. "I would be a shame if something bad happened to it."

"Trust me when I say that nothing will happen to the dojo, Kasumi," Ranma assured.

"That's because it's your home, too," Kasumi said with a beaming smile.

The two remained silent as they looked over the horizon, feeling the cool breeze. Kasumi didn't feel envious about Akane having access to the balcony anymore as Ranma had given her a better view. She was glad that her fiance was able to share this with her, even though she was hesitant at first. After a few minutes, Kasumi checked her watch and knew that she had to go over what to prepare for dinner.

"Ranma, we need to get back," Kasumi reminded Ranma as she tugged on his shirt.

"Got sick of the view?" Ranma said.

"No, but I have things to do and you need to get your homework done."

"Can't make a man do what he doesn't want."

"Then I'll have to give your dinner portions to Mr. Saotome. I'm sure he'll be more than appreciative."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Though it started with him just joking around, Ranma could tell that Kasumi was being serious about this. He could see that Kasumi took her duties to the household very seriously and would do anything to fulfill those duties. Ranma couldn't help but give Kasumi a smile in admiration. Kasumi had a lot of responsibilities at the Tendo home. She wanted everyone to be happy, including him. Still, Ranma's expression turned into a playfully smug one as he leaned his face a bit closer to Kasumi's.

"You know, your father would be shocked to know that underneath your disguise of the ideal Japanese woman...lies the heart of someone very wicked," Ranma teased.

Kasumi, knowing Ranma was just being playful, gave him her best wicked smile and said, "My father and my sisters wouldn't believe you. I'm their devoted angel and nothing will change their mind about that."

"I could expose you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Kasumi!" Soun called out from somewhere down below. "I need your help with something! Where are you!?"

Kasumi and Ranma, realizing how close their faces had become, turned away in embarrassment, their faces a deep shade of crimson. Worse, they spotted Soun right below them and Ranma lifted Kasumi up and walked back towards the balcony, feeling very awkward.

_'Geez, what was I thinking!?'_ Ranma thought, chiding himself.

_'He's your friend, Kasumi!'_ Kasumi thought as she berated herself._ 'Friends don't tease each other like that!'_

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Meet the Kunos

**Wild Stallion and The Mist**

**A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction**

**By Layabout Thomas**

**Based on the works of Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Well, that didn't take long! Anyway, big thanks go to Rewind Gone Nuts for helping me with this chapter and a big thank you to those who followed and favorited this story. Praise and criticisms are welcome.

Anyway, this is part 2 of what was originally a longer chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Meet the Kunos  
**

* * *

**Time passes...the day before the match...**

* * *

"Looking good, Ranma baby," Nabiki chuckled as she sat at her desk, looking over the photos of Ranma in his girl form.

It had been almost a week since Nabiki had been tasked by Kuno to get some photos of his mysterious pigtailed girl. It was no easy task since Ranma had been really careful not to let his secret out if he could help it, not wanting what happened during the first fight with Kuno to him happen again. She had followed Ranma at school when she could and could tell that Ranma was trying really hard to avoid places that had cold water. He even avoided the water fountains and freaked out whenever the school's water system activated to water the playing fields. It was almost funny to watch Ranma be on the lookout for every little thing that could splash him. Still, Nabiki had a job to do and she was going to get her money's worth.

Nabiki had, however, had some luck when getting photos of Ranma at home, though she had to be sneaky about it, lest she want to arouse any suspicion from young house guest or worse yet, Kasumi. Nabiki took her photos any chance she could since the young martial artist was a little less on his guard at home. Two of those photos on Nabiki's desk where a little on the revealing side, with one photo having Ranma taking off his shirt after a workout that showed off his girl's sides assets (though the photo was shot with Ranma's back was turned) and another with him just lying on a on his futon in the guest room in his chinese shirt, showing off a bit of cleavage. The other photos were pretty tame, like one of Ranma fanning himself, another of him dressed in only his tank top and boxers taking a nap and finally, one where he got splashed with a hose by Kasumi by accident. There were other photos of Ranma in action in cursed form and Nabiki seemed almost satisfied with the set.

_'With these photos and the usual set of Akane photos, I'll earn a mint from Kuno baby no problem,'_ thought Nabiki as the thought of money made her tingle. _'I could use a new stereo or maybe a high end portable video camera for my business. Hell, maybe I can sell a few copies to the other boys on campus. What an opportunity!'_

Putting away the photos inside her desk, Nabiki got up and went to her window. By coincidence she spotted Ranma in his natural form, sweating as he talked amicably with Kasumi. Nabiki had to admit that as she saw them converse, she did find it a bit adorable. It had been a bit over a week and Ranma and Kasumi were hitting it off. This also meant that her big sister had been protective of the young house guest, which is why any business having to do with Ranma had to remain a secret. She didn't want to lose any more money just because big sister Kasumi was taking a liking to the boy.

Nabiki then saw that Kasumi and Ranma had parted ways, with her big sister heading the dining room and the boy heading to what she assumed was the bathroom. With an idea in mind, Nabiki smirked as she grabbed her camera. Now she had to make sure that Kasumi was otherwise busy to notice anything.

* * *

**Not much later...**

* * *

_'I wonder what else we will need,'_ Kasumi wondered, sitting next to the dining table as she was writing a list on her notepad.

Kasumi went over the shopping list and began adding a few more things the family needed for the week. She had looked over the kitchen earlier and while there was just enough food for her family and guests, she had to get some more spices. Plus, there were soaps, shampoo and other supplies to consider. From food supplies to hygienic supplies, she didn't want to miss a single thing.

_'With so many things to get, I wonder if…,'_ Kasumi trailed off and smiled, mentally slapping her head. _'Of course, Ranma would like to accompany me.'_

Putting her list down on the table, Kasumi thought back to the past few days. She had found that she liked having Ranma around the home and looked forward to anytime the young man had some free time to spare, whether it was to talk about his earlier travels to whatever was happening at school, especially the daily lunchtime brawls that had become a thing, which worried her. Ranma had assured her that it helps with his training and has learned to take out anybody from any aquatic clubs as quickly as possible. The evenings were also something special as Kasumi requested Ranma to take her up on the roof just to look at the stars. Kasumi would often find herself relaxing in Ranma's arms and enjoying his company. In fact, she had relaxed so much a few times that when she closed her eyes, she had found herself in bed the next morning. She had found herself apologizing to Ranma, which he responded as being no big deal.

Thinking of Ranma had also reminded Kasumi that Kuno would be arriving tomorrow for his rematch. She still felt dread over the stakes where Ranma was concerned. If he lost, then Ranma would have to leave. While Kasumi found Ranma's confidence admirable about the whole thing, just thinking of losing a friend over a fight was something she didn't want to think about.

Tabling these thoughts for later, Kasumi got up and headed for the bathroom. She didn't want to waste any time asking Ranma if he wanted to accompany her to the market today, plus she had wanted to check if any clothes she placed in the dryer earlier had finished drying. Upon arriving at the bathroom, her eyes widened when she found Nabiki kneeling down at the entrance leading to the bathroom area with the sliding door ajar. Kasumi heard Nabiki chuckling as she heard clicking noises and noticed that she had a camera in her hands. Kasumi's body shook as a deep frown adorned her face, her hands balling up into fists. The only thought that was running through her mind was how Nabiki was violating Ranma's privacy and it broke her heart that her little sister would be so...so...she didn't have the courage to think of any words of what she was seeing. She calmed down, narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat.

Nabiki stiffened, almost dropping her camera. She slowly turned around and almost jumped when she saw Kasumi looking down on her with narrowed eyes and a frown. She could tell that her normally passive big sister was trying to hold her anger in check. Seeing Kasumi's lips quiver made Nabiki think frantically about what she was going to say. She'd been caught taking pictures of Ranma's girls side in the bathroom….naked. Nabiki could already feel any profit she was about to make fade away. She stood with her back to the bathroom door, took on a calm demeanor and hid the camera behind her back.

"Listen, Kasumi," Nabiki began with a hushed tone. "I already got Kuno baby hooked on one picture of Ranma in his girl form. Think of how much a whole set will bring me...I mean us! I can charge him so much that we don't have to worry about next month's bills and the rest will go to you and Ranma. Hell, you two can even go on a date if you are very serious about-"

Kasumi's response was to extend her arm towards Nabiki, hand open. The intense glare was enough for Nabiki to give her the camera up. Once the camera was in her hand, Kasumi opened it and took out the film roll, ripped the film out and threw it in the garbage. There was no sense of satisfaction felt by Kasumi as she saw Nabiki cringe. There was only anger and disappointment as she handed the filmless camera back to Nabiki.

"Am I the only one in this house who is not trying to pressure, kill or exploit Ranma?" Kasumi asked as she tried not to crack emotionally.

"Well, you have made it difficult for him not to say no to you," Nabiki pointed out jokingly.

"Get out," Kasumi demanded. "And destroy any photos you have of Ranma."

"You really have it bad for him," Nabiki said with a smirk.

"I said-"

"I can take a hint, Kasumi."

As soon as Nabiki left, Kasumi tried to calm down by breathing in and out. She found it difficult to do as she found Nabiki's actions inexcusable. It also made her shudder at the thought of what Kuno boy had in mind for those pictures, given how obsessive he already was about Akane alone. After a few moments, Kasumi had managed to calm herself. She felt a bit of satisfaction that Ranma was safe from Nabiki's scheme, but felt she needed to have a long talk with her sister.

Noticing the bathroom door was still ajar, Kasumi went over to close it. As soon as she was near, the door suddenly slid open, revealing Ranma in his natural form...a towel slung over his shoulder and not tied to his waist. Kasumi's eyes widened but didn't dare say a word as she tried keeping them focused on Ranma's face and not on that well toned bare chest that came from years of training on the road. This, unfortunately, resulted in Ranma looking at her rather awkwardly with wide eyes of his own. A few seconds later, Ranma shut the door and Kasumi turned away and covered her face, blushing beet red.

"Oh, my!" exclaimed Kasumi in embarrassment.

"Sorry!" Ranma apologized from behind the door.

There came a silence between Ranma and Kasumi. The elder Tendo sister still had her hands on her face, hiding her embarrassment while the Saotome heir was frantically tying a towel around his waist, blushing and mentaly scolding himself for flashing his fiancee. The awkward silence was almost unbearable and they didn't say anything for what seemed like forever. They were both afraid in saying the wrong thing, but both knew one of them had to break the silence. Finally, Kasumi removed her hands from her face and faced the door that divided her and Ranma. She breathed in and out to calm her nerves.

"Ranma…," Kasumi spoke tentatively.

"Yeah?" Ranma responded nervously.

"I was wondering if you...would like to accompany me to the market," Kasumi offered.

"Sure, uh...just let me get dressed," Ranma said, still nervous. "You mind?"

"No, no at all," Kasumi said as she left the washroom as quickly as she could.

* * *

**Sometime later at the market...**

* * *

That afternoon at the marketplace would be a first for Kasumi. While she was no stranger to the vendors and people that frequented there, it was the first time she was there with company and the people took notice. Ranma felt a bit on the spot by the scrutiny while Kasumi greeted the vendors and passer-bys. Of course, whenever they stopped for something that was on the shopping list, the vendors quickly asked Kasumi who the strapping young man was with her. All Kasumi responded with was that Ranma was a friend that was staying at the Tendo home for a while , which only fueled their curiosity. Some of the vendors even offered discounts as congratulations to Kasumi's luck. As time went by, Kasumi was getting a little bit flustered and Ranma was getting a little put off by all the attention he's getting.

"Geez, it's like they've never seen two friends shopping before," Ranma said in an annoyed tone.

"And here I wanted to introduce you to a friendly atmosphere," Kasumi sighed.

"Nosy is more like it," Ranma muttered.

Kasumi got out her list and tore it in half. She handed one piece to Ranma plus a little money.

"Just get what's on the list," Kasumi instructed.

"Yeah, the sooner we're done here, the better," Ranma said as he was on his way.

"Oh hello, Kasumi," a voice greeted.

Kasumi turned around and found that it was two older women, each with beaming smiles and one with a baby stroller. The one with the stroller had long flowing black hair and was wearing a simple blouse and trousers while the woman beside her had short brown hair and wore a long dress and had a necklace with a crucifix around her neck. Kasumi smiled and waved to the women, recognizing who they were.

"Well, hello there Mrs. Godai...Mrs. Hatanaka," Kasumi greeted.

"Likewise," Mrs. Hatanaka greeted. "I see you are off on your usual rounds."

"Just getting a few things for the family," Kasumi shrugged. "I have to shop extra this time since we have guests staying over."

"Oh, I hope this hasn't caused you too much trouble," said Mrs. Hatanaka with a concerned tone.

"Oh, not much," Kasumi assured. "Mr. Saotome can be quite the character but his son has been...nice to be with."

"Really?" Mrs. Godai said with piqued interest. "He wouldn't be the same young man you went clothes shopping with the other day?"

"Wait, how did you know that?" asked Kasumi, surprised.

"My husband spotted you and the boy on his way home from work," Mrs. Godai responded. "He said that the young man was carrying everything with ease. He must be pretty strong."

"Well, he has trained in the martial arts since he could walk," Kasumi explained.

"A martial artist, you say," Mrs. Hatanaka said with interest. "Perhaps he and my husband could spar some time. He's always looking for a good challenge...when he's not sneaking around to stuff his face."

"I don't know…," Kasumi said doubtfully. "Ranma has a lot on his plate with school and training…,"

"Whenever he has the time," Mrs. Hatanaka said. "Besides, I don't want to burden you two. From what I hear, you and that young man get along quite well."

"Well, we are friends," Kasumi chuckled.

"Friends…," Mrs. Hatanaka said with a curious look, head tilted to the side. "You and this Ranma must be pretty close if you're letting him carry you like a bride while walking on the fence on the way to Furinkan High."

Kasumi could only respond with a nervous chuckle, a bead of sweat rolling down the back of her head.

"My husband's old manager spotted you two one day," Mrs. Hatanaka said.

"Really, Ms. Tendo?" inquired Mrs. Godai with a smirk. "I'd say congratulations are an order. He sounds like a fine young man. Glad you found a life outside of your usual domestic world."

"Mrs. Godai, you got it all wrong," Kasumi said, mortified. "We're just friends and besides, he's three years younger than I am. Ranma could find other girls to his liking."

"Kasumi...take it from me when I say that age doesn't matter," Mrs. Godai said bluntly. "My husband is only two years younger than me. We had our struggles, but we found love along the way. I'm sure you and Ranma will find a way."

"Mrs. Godai," Kasumi said bashfully. Her eyes brightened as she turned her head and saw that Ranma was having a heated argument with one of the vendors. "We'll talk about this later. Ranma needs rescuing."

As Kasumi headed towards where Ranma was, Mrs. Godai and Mrs. Hatanaka looked on with a smile.

"Sure hope Kasumi doesn't let him go," Mrs. Godai said with a hopeful tone.

"May their road not be riddled in thorns," Mrs. Hatanaka prayed.

* * *

"Your prices are bullshit, old man!" Ranma argued heatedly with the vendor.

"I sell the finest produce in this town, kid!" the middle aged vendor fired back angrily. "I say what I'm offering is more than fair!"

"It's highway robbery!" Ranma yelled.

"I'd like to call it price equals quality," the vendor said smugly. "You can try to haggle all you want, but it won't change my mind. I got what you want and I have my price. Take it or leave it."

Ranma could only growl at the vendor. In the back of his mind, he could have just left things as they were and told the old man in front of him to piss off, but he had a list to complete. Plus Ranma didn't want to give the vendor the satisfaction that he at least didn't try to get him to lower the price. Ranma also didn't want to embarrass Kasumi in front of these people and be barred from ever coming again. Unfortunately, the old vendor was making it difficult to hold back.

"Mr. Kandagawa!" Kasumi shouted as she approached Ranma and the vendor. "Just what is going on here!?"

"Just telling the kid here that my prices are fair and just, Ms. Tendo," Mr. Kandagawa said with a shrug.

"Even after all these years, you still want to play the haggling game with the customers," Kasumi sighed with disappointment.

"Well, I have to have my fun somewhere," Mr. Kandagawa laughed, which didn't amuse either Kasumi or Ranma. After a few seconds, Mr. Kandagawa stopped laughing and sighed. "Oh, alright, Ms. Tendo. Regular price, but you're denying this old man his fun and his income. I have to eat, too, you know."

"Doesn't your wife provide most of the income?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh, kick a man when he's down, why don't you," Mr. Kandagawa grumbled as he began packing vegetables in a paper bag. After Ranma paid him, Mr. Kandagawa gave him the bag and turned away, nose up and said, "Here you go kid. Be grateful that I'm very easygoing and charitable."

"Gee, thanks," Ranma deadpanned with narrowed eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Kandagawa," Kasumi said pleasantly. She then turned to Ranma and said, "I still have some things I need to get. We'll meet at the entrance when we're done."

"Got it," Ranma said, smiling as he gave Kasumi the thumbs up as she left.

Mr. Kandagawa looked at Ranma rather curiously before he smirked and teased, "Quite the looker, that Ms. Tendo. I can tell you like her."

"None...none of your business, old man!" Ranma stammered.

"Hey, I can tell when a man sees who he wants, kid," Mr. Kandagawa said rather gruffly. "I can also tell that she enjoys your company with what I saw when you came in. Caused a lot of fuss with everybody else here. I just had to see for myself."

"We're just friends," Ranma insisted.

"That's how it starts sometimes, kid," Mr. Kandagawa said with a sigh. "Word of advice. Don't do anything that will fracture that bond you have with Ms. Tendo. After all these years of tending to her two sisters and that crybaby of a father, she deserves all the happiness in the world. Just make sure you can offer more than just good looks and a smile."

Ranma kept silent and thought of what lay ahead for him the next day. He had a fight with Kuno and his stay at the Tendo's was at stake. While he had all the confidence in the world that he could beat him, Ranma could see that Kasumi still worried that he might lose and therefore, would have to leave the Tendo home. He didn't want to lose either because he knew he didn't want to lose the only friend he's made in quite a while. He loved hanging out with her, talking to her and he couldn't imagine waking up and not finding her. In the back of his mind, he knew how foolish it was to put his stay at the Tendo home on the line. But it was too late to back out of that. He was a man of his word and he had to fight for his right to stay.

"She's something, alright," Ranma said, his smile returning.

"Just remember that you're lucky to have someone like her by your side, kid," Mr. Kandagawa reminded Ranma.

* * *

**The next afternoon...the Tendo home...**

* * *

Wringing her hands nervously as she walked up to the entrance to the dojo, Kasumi wanted to see how Ranma was faring, considering that his fight with Kuno was coming up very soon. What she found was that her fiance was kneeling down in the middle of the dojo, relaxed as he had his hands on his lap and with his back to her. Kasumi had imagined that when Ranma came home from school he would have wanted to get some final training in but seeing him now, it would seemed that he is trying to keep his focus on the upcoming fight through meditation. She had intended to talk to him, but didn't want to bother him with her own worries. Ranma had enough on his mind and he needed to be ready both mentally and physically.

Kasumi had woken up that morning, a bit later than usual, realizing that the day had come and she couldn't help but feel anxious. That Kuno boy was coming here to challenge Ranma with so much at stake. Either the morning ambushes on Akane would stop or Ranma would leave the Tendo dojo. Kasumi still couldn't believe that Ranma agreed to that last part as she didn't want him to risk his stay at the Tendo home. It was all Kasumi had thought about throughout the day and even being carried by Ranma to school did little to dissuade her worries. She didn't want to lose her fiance and there was little she could do except give Ranma her support.

Ranma let out a frustrated growl, which got Kasumi's attention. Her fiance then started scratching his head and she couldn't help but giggle. This caught Ranma's attention as he turned his head around. He stood up and smiled sheepishly as he approached her.

"I guess relaxing before a fight is not one of your strongest suits," Kasumi said.

"Yeah, I just want to be done with this," Ranma sighed, moving his head side to side with a crack. "The sooner I beat that jerk, the better. Hope he actually keeps his end of the deal or else I'm sticking that stick of his where the sun doesn't shine."

"Are you sure you're ready?" asked Kasumi, concerned.

"Aw, no sweat," Ranma replied confidently with a thumbs up. Looking at Kasumi's worried face, Ranma's expression softened and placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Kasumi...listen, I'm sorry for making you worry these past few days. These past few days have been awesome and you're awesome to be with. I don't want that to stop and...yeah, it was stupid to put that all on line and-"

"Ranma," Kasumi interrupted. "It doesn't matter now. Just concentrate on winning and put this all behind us."

"Sure...and maybe we can go out later to celebrate," Ranma suggested. "I know I don't have much when it comes to money, so we can't go anywhere fancy, so-"

"Ranma...I'd love to," Kasumi responded, smiling.

Kasumi and Ranma's moment was interrupted when Nabiki came up to them and cleared her throat. They were a bit put off by this, but didn't say anything and waited for what Nabiki had to say.

"Hate to interrupt this, but I just saw a fancy limo parking outside," Nabiki said, pointing to the direction of the gate.

* * *

Not too much later, Ranma, with Genma and the Tendo family behind him, had gathered outside the Tendo house, the main gate of the compound already opened. Just outside, a black vintage 1950's Rolls Royce limo was parked. Ranma and the rest didn't have time to be impressed by this as a small man, dressed as a ninja, exited the driver's seat, shut the door and went to the cargo hold in the back. Seconds later, the small man came back with a red carpet and rolled it out, the carpet stopping near Ranma's feet. The small man then opened the passenger door and out came Tatewaki Kuno, looking stoic and serious, dressed in his kendo garb. The kendoist was also carrying a dozen red roses and a blond doll in a pink dress and white apron. Just behind him was a girl who looked to be Ranma's age, carrying a closed paper fan in her hand, dressed in a white blouse with a red ribbon tied around the collar and a black dress. Her dark hair was also done up in a ponytail and her face had a bit of a cold expression. All three walked up, only to stop a few feet from Ranma, his father and the Tendos.

Kasumi could feel the tension as Ranma and Kuno stared at each other unflinchingly. She could see that Ranma was trying to match the stoic expression Kuno had, to which the kendoist responded with a confident smirk. Kasumi could see that they just wanted to go at it and they were daring each other to throw the first blow.

Finally, after a bit of silence, Kuno broke it by referring to the small man, "Sasuke...announce us."

"With pleasure, master," Sasuke said with a bow. "Residents of the Tendo Training Hall, I hereby introduce the heir to the Kuno dynasty and the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, Master Tatewaki Kuno and his sister, Lady Kodachi, the Black Rose of St. Hebereke School for Girls."

"Nice of you to bring the pomp to this fight, Kuno," Ranma said sarcastically. He then looked at what Kuno had in his hands and asked, "Those for Akane?"

"The roses are for my thorny rose, yes," Kuno confirmed. "The pretty dolly is...for the elusive pigtailed girl."

Ranma and Kasumi could only look at Kuno curiously, though Ranma himself began to twitch.

"I bear this cute little dolly as a peace offering," Kuno said. "I mean the pigtailed girl no harm as I only want to speak with her."

"And what makes you think she will be here?" Ranma asked.

"I have it on good authority that she was spotted here not too long ago," Kuno responded. "She will be here."

_'Not if I can help it,'_ Ranma thought with a frown.

"But now, we have business to attend to," Kuno began to declare. "Your time here at the Tendo home is at an end, Ranma Saotome. All your lies and deceit...the truth of your intentions will be made clear and this farce of an engagement will…"

Kuno went silent as she saw Kodachi approach Ranma. He saw her give his opponent inspection and noted that she was giving him an appreciative eye. She even used her fan to inspect Ranma's face. When Kodachi started to use her hand to feel Ranma's chest, Kuno was starting to get concerned but mostly put off at his sister's antics.

"Sister, what are you doing?" Kuno asked with a frown.

"I think you left out a few things about this Ranma Saotome, brother dear," Kodachi said as she batted her eyes at Ranma. "You never did say how devilishly handsome and well put together he is. Truly he was bred well to be a champion in the combat field...and hopefully for much more."

Seeing how this Kodachi was being so forward with Ranma, Kasumi frowned. In her mind, this young lady was overstepping her bounds as a guest. She could also tell that Ranma was feeling a bit awkward from Kodachi's attention and the martial artist needed to be rescued. Kasumi approached the two and got in between Ranma and Kodachi with a disapproving look on her face.

"Ms. Kuno, I don't think Ranma appreciates it when you look at him like a side of beef," Kasumi said with a bit of an edge.

"And you must be Kasumi Tendo, Ranma's intended," Kodachi said with narrowed eyes and an unimpressed tone. "I think my brother left out a few things when comparing you to Akane Tendo...not there is much to compare to and I can see why my brother thinks your engagement with Ranma is a farce."

"Now see here, young lady!" Sound protested angrily.

"Where do you get off insulting my sister!?" Akane yelled, getting into Kodachi's face. "I'll have you know that Kasumi is ten times the woman you are and far classier than the upper class twit that you are!"

"How dare you!?" shouted Kodachi, raising her hand up to slap. "I'll show you what happens when-"

Kodachi was cut off when she felt a hand grip her wrist. She looked up and saw that Ranma was the one that stopped her. She was left speechless as she looked at the boy's expression and could tell how angry he was. Kodachi could also tell by Ranma's grip on how strong he was and while she was denied teaching Akane a lesson, she also couldn't deny that she didn't start feeling a bit light headed while looking at the Saotome heir.

"Apologize...now," Ranma spoke dangerously.

_'Such ferocity…,'_ Kodachi thought, blushing. She then closed her eyes, composing herself and said, "Very well, then. If Ranma so wishes, then I do apologize, Ms. Tendo."

"That's quite alright, Ms. Kuno," Kasumi said diplomatically. "You're still young and have quite a bit of ways before you can become a true lady befitting of your station. I'm sure you'll get there someday."

"Why you…," Kodachi growled.

"Can we just get on with this?" Kuno said impatiently. "The sooner I'm victorious, the better."

"Couldn't agree more," Ranma said as he let go of Kodachi's wrist.

"Now then, do we adjourn to the training hall and settle things there or do you have something else in mind?" Kuno inquired.

"I spoke with Mr. Tendo about this," Ranma started. "Considering our last fight, I don't think our rematch can be contained to the training hall alone. Instead, the entire Tendo compound will be our ring. The rules are simple: The fight ends when one of us is knocked out or knocked outside the Tendo property. The fight must remain outside the Tendo house and any damage suffered to the property must be paid by the losing party. Other than that, it's anything goes. Sounds fair?"

"Fair enough, Saotome," Kuno agreed, but then pointed his dozen roses at him. "But know this, my enemy. Home field advantage will do you no good. I will be victorious, you will be gone from this place and I will reclaim my throne as Furinkan High's premier fighter."

"Well, that settles that," Soun spoke up as he walked towards the yard. "The fight will begin near the pond. If you will follow me."

With that, everyone began to follow Soun to the indicated spot. Ranma was about to follow the rest before he was stopped by Kasumi. He was about to say something before his fiancee kissed him lightly on the cheek. Ranma was shocked by this, not knowing what to say but couldn't help but smile at Kasumi.

"For luck, young man," Kasumi said.

"I won't let you down, ma'am," Ranma assured.

* * *

It wasn't too long later that everything was set for the fight. Ranma and Kuno were only a few feet apart, stretching and loosening up to work out all the kinks. Ranma himself was casting a wary eye on the koi pond, remembering that he had to avoid it at all costs. All the while, the Tendos, Genma and Kuno's witnesses sat in front of the dining room hall, which was closed behind them. Soun and Genma sat in the middle with Akane, Nabiki and Sasuke on Genma's side while Kasumi and Kodachi sat on Soun's side. With the front and back gates closed, this fight would be a more private affair with only a few witnesses.

"I do hope you've made preparations for after this duel, Saotome," Kuno said with a smirk.

"I sure did," Ranma said as he looked toward Kasumi with a smile and a wink.

Ranma's little gesture earned a bit of a blush from Kasumi, which Kodachi noticed as she just stuck her nose up with a scoff.

With the pre-fight exercises out of the way, Ranma and Kuno took up their fighting stances. Ranma assumed a defensive position while Kuno gripped his bokken and aimed it towards his opponent. Nothing was said as they looked at each warily. There was also tension with the witnesses as the suspense was getting to them.

Soun was the one who finally broke the silence as he raised his hand and said, "You both know the rules and stakes. This is a duel of honor and cheating will not be tolerated in this compound. Am I clear?"

Ranma and Kuno nodded, never taking their eyes off each other.

"Begin!" Soun shouted as he brought his hand down quickly.

With a shout, Kuno went on the offensive, using his bokken to deal out thrusts and slashes. To his frustration, he kept missing as Ranma kept dodging them without much effort. Kuno growled as he increased the speed of his attacks. He smirked as his attacks were just narrowly missing him, giving him hope that at least one strike would connect.

Ranma backed off and flipped backwards before he dashed back towards Kuno. When he saw that his opponent was going for a horizontal strike, Ranma went to his knees and slid towards Kuno and struck him with a punch, sending the kendoist backwards towards the wall. He didn't let up as he kept up the offensive, attacking Kuno with quick punches and kicks. Ranma was a bit surprised that Kuno was dodging attacks, albeit barely. Unfortunately for him, Kuno almost got him with a quick upward slash, which got him on the defensive again as his opponent continued to use his bokken to slash and thrust.

"Yield, Saotome!" growled Kuno. "Your end is nigh and your only option is surrender!"

"Not going to happen!" Ranma shouted as he jumped over Kuno and struck the back of his head with a spin kick.

Kuno staggered but was back on the attack, going on a furious offensive as he turned around. This time, the attacks were a lot faster as every strike managed to nick Ranma clothes. Again, Ranma backed off, but Kuno charged with an overhead strike. Unfortunately, he left himself open to a strong chin kick that sent him flying in an arc and over the wall.

"He's flying out of the compound!" Kasumi shouted.

"Could this be it!?" Soun wondered out loud.

Aware that he was flying out of the compound, Kuno managed to grab the edge of the and stop himself from hitting the pavement. With one arm, he managed to lift himself up and managed to stand on the wall. Kuno then pointed his bokken towards Ranma with a smirk.

"You think you could know the great Tatewaki Kuno so easily!?" Kuno laughed. "I say nay to you, Saotome! Justice will be served with your head as a side dish!"

_'Guess I should have put a bit more force on that kick,'_ Ranma thought, frowning. He then ran towards the wall and leapt up. He landed on the wall and was ready to fight. "I'm just getting started, Kuno!"

As Ranma and Kuno continued to fight, Kasumi could only look in awe at how Ranma was handling himself against Kuno. She already knew firsthand how well Ranma was when walking on wells and fences with ease, but seeing him keeping his balance while in combat was something else entirely. It was all so new and breathtaking that Kasumi tried to keep up with the action taking place. She also noted that Kuno was no slouch either as he attacked and occasionally blocked Ranma's attacks with his bokken, though his movements were a bit stiff because he was trying to keep his balance.

Meanwhile, Kodachi's eyes were firmly on Ranma. Throughout the whole fight, she couldn't help but feel impressed by him as he battled her brother. In mere moments, Kodachi began looking at Ranma in a more sensual fashion, admiring every move he made while also looking at his body more thoroughly. She blushed, fanning herself as she tried to keep herself from fainting. Kodachi thought back to how she felt Ranma's strength on her wrist and couldn't help but think how that strength could have other uses...especially if she were the one experiencing those uses.

Shivering with pleasure, Kodachi was also curious as to how the other witnesses thought of the fight. Seeing Sasuke from the distance, she could see that the ninja was very fascinated by the fight, even taking notes for what she assumed would be for future reference. Her brother's supposed intended, Akane, looked on enviously and Kodachi couldn't help but smile in satisfaction, as she felt that the Tendo heiress wasn't special in her eyes. Nabiki, who had a reputation for fleecing her older brother, was also following the action with an analytical eye. The Tendo patriarch just watched with pride and the one she could asume was Ranma's father had a look of having pride for himself, as if he was the sole reason for the young man's rise as a martial artist.

This left Kodachi observing Kasumi Tendo. She could see that this woman, who had clasped her hands together nervously, was very attentive to how the fight was going. Kodachi could only look at her with disgust and the fact that this was the woman that was attached to Ranma was something she felt she couldn't fathom. From Kasumi's plain clothes, simple looks and to an angelic air that just seemed too good to be true, Kodachi could only look at her with contempt. She frowned even deeper as she recalled Kasumi comparing her behavior to someone who is still young. Kodachi felt insulted that someone such as Kasumi would speak to her in that manner.

_'I will teach you a very hard lesson, Ms. Tendo,'_ thought Kodachi angrily._ 'I will show you how much of an insignificant peasant girl you truly are. There will be no glass slippers for you and the handsome prince will be mine.'_

Back at the fight, Kuno's constant barrage of slashes and strikes had managed to corner Ranma to the edge of the wall. A manic laugh escaped his lips as he didn't let up on the offensive. He felt close to victory as he was about to make an overhead slash. This left him wide open as Ranma kicked him in the chest, sending him sliding almost to the other edge. Kuno gripped his chest and glared at Ranma. He found himself admitting that the young man in front him was proving to be a problem.

_'I will not be humiliated again,'_ Kuno thought as he growled, dashing towards Ranma._ 'I am the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High. I am the institute's strongest fighter. No one compares to me...especially a coward who could not face defeat the first time!'_

Ranma saw Kuno approach him at a high speed and waited for his opportunity. As soon as his opponent got close, he jumped with the intention of landing behind him and delivering a blow that would send Kuno over and outside the compound. Instead, Ranma saw that Kuno had stopped short. Realizing that his opponent faked him out, Ranma cursed as Kuno delivered an upward gale force attack that sent Ranma flying upward. The force of the attack disorientated him for a second before he landed on the wall again, but Kuno continued his attacks, unleashing a barrage of gale force attacks that almost sent Ranma tumbling down outside the compound. Being forced to retreat, Ranma jumped towards the roof of the training hall and avoided more attacks coming his way.

With the fight moving at such a pace, Kasumi was the first one to get up from where she was sitting and followed the two fighters with everyone else following suit. She and others could see that Ranma was on the roof of the training hall and making his way towards the roof of the Tendo home. Kasumi's heart started to race as panic was setting in. She saw that Kuno was catching up to Ranma and delivered another gale force attack, sending Ranma upwards and crashing on the side of the roof, making her gasp in fear. From what she could see Ranma looked dizzy and trying to get his bearings when Kuno ran toward Ranma and as soon as he got close enough he delivered a jumping upwards slash to his chest that ripped the front of his shirt. This attack sent Ranma upwards to the peak of the house but it didn't stop there as Kuno made a downward slash that came as quick as lightning. It was this attack that sent Ranma downwards into the koi pond.

"Ranma!" Kasumi screamed as she saw her fiance finally come down, impacting on the pond.

Kasumi ran to the pond and as soon as she was close, looked down to see if Ranma was alright. Her heart settled when she saw that Ranma was still conscious, holding his breath...and in his female form with a panicked expression. Kasumi knew what this meant as she looked back and saw that everyone had caught up. She wordlessly told everyone to stay back. Genma grimly grunted with a nod while the rest of the Tendos were speechless.

Kodachi herself was confused and looked between Kasumi and the rest. She looked to Sasuke for answers but all she got was a shrug.

"Oh, Ranma…," Kasumi whispered sadly.

An uproarious laughter got Kasumi's and everybody's else's attention. They looked up and saw that Kuno had his bokken raised in victory. The laugh then became more unsettling as Kuno pointed his bokken towards the pond where Ranma was.

"Finally, Ranma Saotome!" Kuno boasted loudly. "Finally...definitive proof of my victory that even you can't deny! I am the superior champion and Furinkan High's true pinnacle of strength!"

"Ranma is still conscious, Mr. Kuno!" Kasumi protested. "You haven't won this fight yet! He hasn't surrendered!"

"Then why has he not emerged, Ms. Tendo!?" Kuno laughed mockingly. "Face it! He is too paralyzed with fear and he cannot go on with this duel! Ranma Saotome is as fraudulent a fighter as your engagement to him!"

Kasumi looked back at the pond and saw that Ranma was still underwater, holding his breath. She could understand why Ranma had vehemently wanted to keep his curse a secret and now she was in danger of revealing it to three complete strangers with one of them being his opponent. Kasumi knew that Ranma risked humiliation if he came out of the pond, but she realized that it was a moot issue now. If Ranma didn't emerge from the pond, Kuno would take that as a sign of surrender and Ranma had to honor his word and leave the Tendo home. Kasumi looked back at Kuno's mocking expression and looked back again to Ranma pleadingly.

Inside the pond, Ranma was in a panic. Once again, his secret was in danger of being exposed and he did not want to expose himself to Kuno or the witnesses he brought. The last time he fought Kuno, he was lucky to get away with the secret intact, but now all eyes were him to either get up or stay down. Ranma debated whether it was worth it or not to stay in the water and hopefully emerge with Kuno and his witnesses' eyes averted so he can change back into a boy. Unfortunately, he knew he couldn't hold his breath much longer and had to emerge from the water at some point, regardless if he wanted to keep his curse a secret or not.

Through the water, Ranma could make out Kasumi and she looked to pleading to him. Just seeing her sad face made him look guilty. He had worried her this past few days and he was letting his curse beat him. Ranma knew what was on the line and he did not want to let Kasumi down. Remembering his promise, Ranma grew more determined and emerged from the water, breathing in the fresh air.

"Ranma!" Kasumi cried as she leapt into Ranma's arms and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry, Kasumi...I'm so sorry I worried you," Ranma spoke softly, hugging Kasumi back.

"What sorcery is this!?" bellowed Kuno, seeing the pigtailed girl below him. "Wither Ranma Saotome!? All I see is the pigtailed girl!"

"I myself would like an explanation!" Kodachi demanded the Tendos and Genma. "I saw Ranma plummet into the pond as did you all! Now this redheaded pigtailed girl rises in his stead! What is going on!?"

"Ms. Kodachi...that IS Ranma Saotome," Nabiki clarified to the dumbfounded Kodachi.

"Bu...but how is such a thing possible!?" Kodachi stammered.

"Such an amazing development," Sasuke said as he jotted down more information on his notes.

"We'll explain later," Akane groaned, placing a hand on her face.

Though he could barely overhear what was being said, Kuno's face was still filled with shock. While he detested Nabiki because of her money hungry ways, he admitted that he couldn't deny what she said in regards to Ranma. He did try because he had become enamored with the mysterious pigtailed girl but he couldn't deny what had happened in front of him. Ranma had fallen into the pond and the pigtailed girl emerged in his place. Ranma had transformed before his very eyes. Kuno then felt like he was going to wretch as he felt his stomach turning.

All the while, Ranma and Kasumi let go of each other. Ranma then looked up at Kuno with a grim determination and was about to leap up after him. Kasumi stopped him and pointed out that his shirt was ripped and it barely covered his now womanly chest. Ranma's expression was sheepish as he tied his shirt into a knot to cover them, though it still showed a bit of cleavage.

What happened next was almost a blur. Ranma made a few leaps until he reached the roof and saw a still shocked Kuno waiting for him, barely holding his bokken. He didn't hesitate as he gave the kendoist a chin kick that sent him straight up and executed a spin kick that sent Kuno plummeting to the surface. Not a second later, Kuno impacted on the ground with a loud thud and Ranma landed a few feet from him. Ranma grinned in satisfaction, knowing that his opponent wasn't going to get up any time soon.

Soun dashed over to where Kuno had landed and inspected Kuno's downed form. He then waved his arms and shouted, "He's out! Ranma wins by knock-out!"

"I did it!" Ranma shouted as he leapt up in victory.

"Ranma, you won!" Kasumi cheered as she dashed towards Ranma and gave him a fierce hug.

"Like I give up staying in a place like this," Ranma smiled. "What can I say? I love the company."

"Ranma…,"Kasumi said softly.

Ranma and Kasumi's moment was interrupted when they heard a pair of throats clearing. They turned their heads and saw that Kodachi and Sasuke were there. Kodachi had a demanding look on her face, her hands on her hips and Sasuke had his arms folded.

"I do believe that you owe us an explanation," Kodachi said in a barely calm manner.

All Ranma could do was laugh awkwardly, knowing that he did have a whopper of a story to tell.

* * *

It wasn't long after that everyone had gathered in the dining room, though Kuno himself, after waking up, had decided to make his way to the bathroom. Genma and Soun had decided to break out a bottle of liquor to celebrate Ranma's victory and they had begun drinking and singing, which caused Akane and Nabiki to roll their eyes at their antics. Ranma, still in his girl form, sat as he waited patiently for Kasumi to return from the kitchen with smile, hearing her hum a happy time. Ranma's happy thoughts were interrupted when he felt somebody poke his chest, which caused him to frown and looked to see that Kodachi was the culprit. It didn't help that Sasuke was observing the whole while writing notes.

"Would you stop that?" asked an annoyed Ranma.

"I still can't believe that something like this is even possible," Kodachi said, astonished. "Ranma...you are the envy of every woman alive to have a body like this. Even someone with my looks would sacrifice anything to have it."

"Yeah, well I would if I could let you have it," Ranma muttered, scooting away from Kodachi.

"Fascinating," Sasuke said as he continued to observe Ranma. "No wonder Master Kuno was enamoured with you."

"Yuck, don't mention that," Ranma gagged.

It was then that Ranma felt warm water being poured over his head, changing him back to a boy. As soon as it was over, he looked up and saw a beaming Kasumi with a tea kettle in hand. Ranma smiled warmly as Kasumi sat right next him.

"Thanks, Kasumi," Ranma said.

"Yes, thank you, Ms. Tendo," Kodachi purred as she ran her hand on Ranma's now male chest. "Ranma's manly form is more delectable."

"Would you back off?" Ranma asked in an annoyed tone as he grabbed Kodachi's wrist, removing her hand from his chest.

"But Ranma darling," Kodachi spoke more huskily as she got really close to his face. "How can you be so resistant to a woman of my breeding and sophistication?"

_'Lay it on thick, why don't you!?'_ Ranma thought nervously, freaked out as his eyes widened as he looked into Kodachi's alluring eyes.

"Kodachi...you're making Ranma uncomfortable," Kasumi said, frowning as she got between Ranma and Kodachi.

"I'm just reminding him that there are better options than a loveless marriage," Kodachi smirked.

"What Ranma needs is a friend and not someone who tries to manipulate him!" Kasumi argued.

"My intentions are crystal clear, Ms. Tendo!"

"Yes...they do seem to be very clear."

"Of all the nerve, Ms. Tendo! How dare you speak to me that way!?"

"Well, somebody's living the fantasy life," Nabiki said as she observed the scene with a smug.

"Two timing pervert!" Akane shouted angrily.

"Would you both lay off!?" Ranma shouted back.

The shouting came to a halt when a loud retching sound came from the bathroom. It went on for a few seconds before there was a flushing sound coming from the toilet. Moments later, Kuno came into the dining room with an air of dignity, though there was a notable twitch in his eye. He then proceeded to kneel in front of Kasumi and prostrate himself.

"Ms. Tendo...please accept my most humblest apologies," Kuno said genuinely. "It would seem that I have erred and I acknowledge your claim to Ranma Saotome."

"Thank you, Mr. Kuno," Kasumi responded, nodding. "And I think you owe Ranma an apology, too."

"I'll...get to that," Kuno said hesitantly. He then faced Akane and said, "Akane Tendo, as per the agreement reached by your elder sister and Ranma Saotome...the morning fights will stop. I will make sure that the others get the message."

"I guess I can get live with that," Akane responded.

"Nabiki Tendo...I will not buy those sets of photos of the pigtailed girl from you after all," Kuno continued with a shudder.

Everyone stared daggers in Nabiki's direction, which only got a groan in response. Kodachi giggled at her brother's expense and Sasuke only sighed.

"As for you, Ranma Saotome…," Kuno growled. "I will keep your secret and I won't exploit it for my own gain. I will acknowledge that you bested me not once, but twice. But don't think it is over between us. I will not rest, I will train and toil until I am Furinkan High's champion again. Cherish this moment of greatness for it will be fleeting for you. Remember that."

"Anytime you feel up to it, Kuno," Ranma smirked.

"Very well, then," Kuno nodded and stood up. He then bellowed, "Sasuke! Prepare the limo!"

"Yes, master!" Sasuke saluted as he ran from the dining room.

Without another, Kuno got up and made his way out of the dining and headed for the Limo. Kodachi herself got up and regarded Ranma with a smile.

"I'm afraid I must be off as well," Kodachi sighed. "I have a previous engagement and it would be terrible if I wasn't there. Perhaps I can interest you in coming along, Ranma darling."

"I have homework," Ranma countered.

"Such a shame," Kodachi pouted. "To tell you the truth, I had mixed feelings about today's result of the match. While I relished in you putting my brother in his place, I would have welcomed you to the Kuno mansion with open arms if you lost. The accommodations are well above standard, you would have had your own room with a bed and the meals...quite exquisite and fit for a king."

"Would those accomodations extend to loving fathers?" Genma asked, which earned him a blow to the head by Ranma via tea kettle and a death glare by Soun.

"I like where I am, Ms. Kuno," Ranma responded curtly.

"Please...call me Dachi," Kodachi purred. She then faced Kasumi and declared, "As for you, Ms. Tendo...the day will come when Ranma grows tired of you. This sham of a marriage agreement won't last and I will be waiting for Ranma darling to jump into my arms. That way, he will know true comfort."

As Kodachi left, she let out a piercing laugh that freaked out Ranma and those left in the dining area. As the laughter faded and hearing the sound of the limo leaving the compound, everyone sighed in relief, knowing that for the time being, things were settled.

"I'm never going to be done with that family, am I," Ranma lamented.

"Things will work out, Ranma," Kasumi assured, placing a hand on top of Ranma's. "Now...about where we can go out to celebrate...I was thinking that we can go to the Iris-Paulownia Karaoke Club. I haven't been there since I graduated and I can convince the manager to give us a discount."

"Karaoke?" Ranma complained. "Come on, Kasumi. I'd look like a geek if I go to a place like that. Plus, I can't sing."

"Oh, you'll be alright, Ranma. It can't be any worse then how I sing. You'll be in great company."

"Bet you can sing like an angel, ma'am."

"Why thank you, young man. I try my best."

"Don't they make a cute couple?" Nabiki admitted.

"Yeah, just adorable," Akane muttered sarcastically as she looked to the side.

"Hmm, it seems that they don't need much help from us," Soun observed as Ranma and Kasumi discussed things.

"Yeah, seems that way," Genma agreed as he got up and tried to ease the lump on his head.


End file.
